Erlösung
by CKLizzy
Summary: Ein alternatives Ende der Geschichte, das Vampiren und Menschen gleichermaßen neue Möglichkeiten eröffnet. Doch keine Neuerung oder Verbesserung kann ohne Opfer einhergehen... - Graf/Sarah, Alfred/Herbert, OC/OC. WIP, aber es geht nur langsam voran.
1. Prolog

**Erlösung**

**Autor:** CK

**Fandom:** Tanz der Vampire

**Rating:** R (P-16); + Slash-Warnung!

**Genre:** Drama, Romantik, H/C, evtl. Humor

**Disclaimer:** TdV und alle seine Charas gehören Roman Polanski; was das Musical angeht, so befindet sich leider auch kein Recht daran in meinem Besitz, sondern nach wie vor in Michael Kunzes und Jim Steinmans. Oh, aber der Rest ist meins *grins*

**Inhalt:** Ein alternatives Ende der Geschichte, die den Vampiren Neues eröffnet - die Möglichkeit der Erlösung von der Ewigkeit und die Chance, wieder als Menschen zu leben...

**Anmerkung:** Die Story beginnt mit der sicherlich allseits bekannten Ballsaal-Szene. Doch habe ich ab hier ein paar Dinge an der Geschichte geändert.

**Anmerkung, die zweite:** Das wird die erste Story sein, die ich sozusagen "live" schreibe... sonst hatte ich meine Storys immer vorher fertig, bevor ich mit dem Posten anfing. Ich entschuldige mich also jetzt schon für die längeren Wartezeiten ;)

* * *

_Prolog_

Eine allumfassende Totenstille legte sich über den Saal, als von Krolock schließlich seine Fangzähne entblößte und er seinen Kopf schnell zu Sarahs Hals herunter senkte.

Die Gier war den umstehenden Vampiren abzulesen; sie verzehrten sich nach dem frischen Blut des jungen Mädchens, dessen Genuss ihrem Herrn jetzt zuteil wurde.

Doch von Krolock hielt, unbemerkt von allen Anwesenden - inklusive Alfred, der Tausend Tode starb, und Abronsius -, inne, bevor er seine Zähne in Sarahs Hals stoßen konnte. Denn er spürte nicht nur, wie der zarte Körper der jungen Frau vor Ohnmacht in sich zusammen sackte; er fühlte auch die Wärme dieses Körpers unter seinen Händen, das Seidige, das Lebendige. Nein, besann er sich, über drei Jahrhunderte lang hatte er immer seiner Gier nachgegeben, die gebissen, die er liebte. Doch Sarah sollte dem nicht zum Opfer fallen. Zu stark waren seine Gefühle für sie, als dass er ihr das hätte antun können; sie war vielleicht diejenige, die seinem Dasein wieder einen Sinn geben konnte, die erste seit dem Tod seiner Frau.

Vorsichtig verletzte er mit seinen Zähnen die zarte Haut an Sarahs Hals, um den Schein des Blutes zu wahren, küsste die Wunde und nahm ein paar Tropfen, um der süßen Lust entgegen zu wirken.

Mit gespielt triumphaler Miene blickte er schließlich in die Runde, während Sarah scheinbar leblos und mit blutverschmiertem Hals in seinen Armen lag. Die Umstehenden lechzten förmlich nach dem Blut, dass sie noch in dem jungen Mädchen als verblieben erhofften und Krolock schürte ihre Gier, als er Sarah in seine Arme hob und sie durch die Menge trug. Doch sie zu berühren wagte sich keiner, gehörte sie schließlich dem Grafen.

Als dieser sie schließlich absetzte, erwachte die Wirtstochter auch langsam wieder. Ihre Augen trafen die des Mannes, in dessen Armen sie lag und sie war sich sicher, etwas wie Trauer und tiefen, ehrlich empfundenen Schmerz zu sehen. Was war nur geschehen?

Sie spürte, wie das warme Blut aus der Wunde in ihrem Hals rann, sie sah von Krolocks rotverschmierten Mund. Vorsichtig, beinahe zärtlich ließ sie ihre Hand über seine Lippen und seine Wange gleiten, nahm mit ihren Handschuhen einen Teil des Blutes auf.

Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, wandte der Graf schnell seinen Blick ab, als er merkte, dass er langsam in ihren Augen und deren Ausdruck versank, von ihnen gefangen genommen wurde. Fast hastig ließ er sie los, entzog ihr seinen Körper, an dem sie sich abstützte, bis sie letztlich zu Boden fiel.

Mit einem Tuch entfernte er das Blut um seinen Mund so gut es ging und verharrte in erhabener Haltung, die seinen innerlichen Kampf nicht erkennen lassen sollte. Oh, er wusste, wie sich seine Vampire fühlten. Nun zerriss ihn diese unerträgliche Sehnsucht nach dem frischen Blut beinahe.

* * *

_So... das erst einmal zum Beginn der Story. Was meint ihr - gut oder nicht? Sollte ich lieber gleich wieder aufhören oder konnte ich euch neugierig auf mehr machen?_


	2. Die ungestillte Gier

Ich danke meiner ersten Reviewerin, Lorelei Lee *umknuddel* :)

* * *

_Kapitel 1 - Die ungestillte Gier_

Etwas stimmte nicht. Alfred hatte es im Gefühl. Und damit, so war er sich sicher, meinte sein Instinkt nicht, dass der Graf Sarah gebissen hatte. Im Gegenteil. Etwas sagte ihm, dass hier nicht alles so ablief, wie sich die Vampire diesen Mitternachtsball vorgestellt hatten - ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass der Professor und er anwesend waren.

In Grübeleien versunken, folgte er wie selbstverständlich den Tanzschritten des Menuetts. Er hörte, wie der Professor ihn dann und wann ansprach, doch wirklich auf nahm er die Worte nicht. Erst als Sarah bei ihm war, kehrte er in das Hier und Jetzt zurück und versicherte dem jungen Mädchen, sie zu retten. Er sprach von Venedig, von Gondeln und den einsam-romantischen Gassen, während seine Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder den Vampiren um ihn herum und insbesondere dem Grafen galt.

Dass die Musik irgendwann verstummte, entging allerdings ihm genauso wie dem Professor und Sarah. Die entsetzten und gleichzeitig hungrigen Blicke, die auf ihnen ruhten, waren förmlich spürbar.

Und erst jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie sich in einem Spiegelsaal befanden.

Alfred schluckte schwer. Er sah sich bereits ausgesaugt in einem der Gräber draußen auf dem Schlossfriedhof liegen. Und wo ihm dieser Gedanke eigentlich ungeahnte Ausdauer zum Weglaufen verleihen sollte, waren seine Beine jetzt gelähmt. Sarah schien es nicht viel besser zu gehen, zumindest rührte sie sich nicht. Einen Blick in ihre Richtung wagte der Student nicht; er wollte sich nicht von der Gruppe der Untoten abwenden. Er hörte lediglich, wie Abronsius sie aufforderte, endlich die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Eine Bewegung von Krolocks, die eine Art geheimes Zeichen sein musste, veranlasste die Vampire, sich auf die drei Menschen zu stürzen. Doch bevor sie sie erreichen konnten, hatte der Professor bereits reagiert. Er hatte sich einen der Kandelaber gegriffen und richtete sie auf die Gruppe, an deren Spitze sich der Graf befand. Doch von dem kleinen Licht der Kerze ließ sich keiner der Blutsauger abschrecken. So geistesgegenwärtig, wie er es von sich selbst nie erwartet hätte, nahm sich da Alfred einen zweiten Kerzenleuchter und formte mit Abronsius ein Kruzifix. Das brachte die Vampire endlich dazu, zurück zu weichen. Voller Schrecken schlossen sie die Augen oder hielten sich die Arme vors Gesicht, schrien und fauchten Angst einflößend.

Kaum dass Abronsius und Alfred das Leuchterkreuz auf den Boden gelegt hatten, flohen sie aus dem Schloss und trotzdem Koukol das nachgebildete Kruzifix so schnell wie möglich entfernte, reichte die Zeit doch nicht mehr, um die Menschen, die sich des Schlittens bemächtigt hatten, einzuholen. Unverrichteter Dinge kehrte Koukol, der bei seiner Verfolgung von Wölfen schwer verletzt worden war, zum Anwesen des Grafen zurück.

+x+x+x+

Sarah lag erschöpft in Alfreds Armen. Warum war sie geflohen? Warum hatte sie die beiden begleitet? Sie wusste es selbst nicht. Andererseits fragte sie sich auch, warum ihr solche Gedanken in den Sinn kamen. Sollte sie nicht froh sein, dass endlich Alfred bei ihr war? Und sie nie wieder getrennt werden würden...

Sie war frei. Keiner würde sie noch mal in ein Zimmer einsperren. Sie würde gehen dürfen, wohin sie mochte, sie würde jederzeit baden dürfen und Knoblauch würde sie fortan meiden, da war sie sich sicher.

Und dennoch regten sich Zweifel in ihr. Bei dem Grafen auf dem Schloss zu leben wäre sehr verlockend...

Der Graf. Sarah schreckte auf. Hatte er sie nicht gebissen? Müsste sie demnach nicht...? Verwirrt fuhr sie sich über die Zähne. Nichts. Hörte in sich hinein. Kein Durst nach frischem Blut. Die Wunden an ihrem Hals waren bereits verkrustet, doch fühlte es sich mehr wie eine lediglich oberflächliche Wunde an. Ihre Haut war nach wie vor rosig, nicht so blass wie die der Vampire...

Alfred hatte die Unruhe seiner Liebsten bemerkt. Für einen Moment beobachtete er, wie sie ihren Hals abtastete und ihre Hände anschaute.

"Sarah? Was ist mit dir?", erkundigte er sich besorgt und seine Augen suchten die ihren.

Doch das junge Mädchen schaute nur starr in die Ferne, wo als kleiner schwarzer Punkt noch das Schloss zu erkennen war.

"Nichts... es ist alles in Ordnung", sprach sie mechanisch. 'Lüge!', schalt sie eine innere Stimme. Es war die gleiche Stimme, die ihr dereinst auch dazu geraten hatte, sich beißen zu lassen. Das Leben als Vampir würde allemal besser sein als ihr bisheriges... Leben. Ihre Gefangenschaft viel mehr, unter den Fittichen eines überbesorgten und eifersüchtigen Vaters.

Der Morgen graute - jetzt würden Krolock und seine Vampire ihnen wohl kaum folgen, dachte sie bekümmert. Ihre Sehnsucht stieg ins Unermessliche, ohne dass sie sich selbst erklären konnte, warum sie unbedingt zurück wollte.

Eine Ahnung vielleicht?

+x+x+x+

Das etwas holprige zum Stehen kommen des Schlittens schreckte Alfred und Sarah auf. Abronsius hatte vor einem Gasthof Halt gemacht; offenbar brauchte auch er mittlerweile Rast und war zudem der Ansicht, dass sie weit genug weg wären von dem Dorf und dem Schloss.

Der dicke, brummelige Wirt begrüßte die kleine Gruppe mit einem Kopfnicken, während er hinter dem Tresen stehend Gläser abwusch.

"Herr Wirt!", lief der Professor sogleich auf den Mann zu, der mit ein paar unverständlichen Lauten zu verstehen gab, dass der Besucher seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

"Haben Sie noch etwas für drei Personen frei?", erkundigte sich der Wissenschaftler daraufhin lautstark weiter.

Sein Gegenüber schien kurz überlegen zu müssen, stieß dann einen tiefen Seufzer aus und wandte sich an ein kleines Fenster in der Wand gegenüber der Theke, welches scheinbar eine Verbindung zu Küche darstellte.

"Karola! Hier sind Gäste, bring sie auf ihr Zimmer."

Alfred und Abronsius tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. Offenbar schienen in den Gasthäusern Transsylvaniens ähnliche Verhältnisse zu herrschen...

Ein junges, schmächtiges Mädchen, blass und mit schüchternem Blick, erschien bei den Neuankömmlingen und begrüßte sie mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Ihr Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen, als sie sich fast schüchtern bei ihrem Arbeitsgeber erkundigte, welches Zimmer sie den Gästen denn zuteilen sollte.

"Eines, das frei ist!", war die ruppige Antwort und Karola zuckte zusammen, bevor sie mit einem gequält freundlichen "Bitte folgen Sie mir" vorausging.

Alfred, Sarah und Abronsius taten, wie ihnen geheißen. Die Stiege ins Obergeschoss war wackelig und brüchig und knarrte unheimlich, als die vier sie mit ihrem Gewicht belasteten. Alfred schluckte schwer; er erwartete, dass die alte Treppe jeden Moment zusammenbrechen würde, doch erstaunlicherweise hielt sie stand. Dennoch war der Student mehr als erleichtert, als sie die obere Etage erreichten.

Das Mädchen wies die drei in ein Zimmer, in welchem zwei Betten standen. Eine Verbindungstür führte in eine weitere kleine Kammer, die ein drittes Bett enthielt.

"Wenn Sie irgendetwas benötigen, rufen Sie bitte nach mir." Mit diesen höflichen Worten verschwand Karola.

"Nun, dann wollen wir mal zu Bett gehen. Es war ein... eine anstrengende Nacht!", verkündete der Professor geschäftig und ließ sich sein Sinnieren darüber, wer in welchem Bett schlafen sollte, nicht anmerken. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. "Ich werde am Fenster schlafen, falls wir noch einmal Besuch von diesen Blutsaugern bekommen. Alfred, du schläfst an der Tür. Und Fräulein Sarah, für Sie wird es das beste sein, in der fensterlosen Kammer zu nächtigen. Das mag nicht sehr luxuriös sein, aber am sichersten."

Sarah erhob keinen Einspruch; zwar hatte sie einen rebellischen Charakter, aber ihn auszuleben getraute sie sich nur selten. Dann würde sie halt eine Nacht in der Kammer verbringen. Immerhin war sie nicht mehr daheim in ihrem Wirtshaus - sie wusste, dass sie nun nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit in diesem dunklen Loch - als etwas Anderes konnte man es kaum bezeichnen - weilen musste.

"Und morgen Abend werden wir mit der Bluttransfusion beginnen", setzte der alte Mann noch nach. In Sarahs Hals bildete sich ein Kloß. Bluttransfusion? Wieso um alles in der Welt?

+x+x+x+

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später lagen alle in ihren Betten. Doch während Abronsius und sein Student bereits schliefen, fand die junge Wirtstochter keine Ruhe. Da war sie wieder, die Sehnsucht. Sie wollte zurück, nur zurück zu dem Schloss des Grafen und seiner Vampire. Sie wollte so viel mehr vom Leben.

Alfred mochte süß und besorgt um sie sein... aber seine Schüchternheit würde ewig bestehen bleiben, ebenso wie seine naive Freundlichkeit. Sarah mochte vielleicht, vorsichtig ausgedrückt, gut behütet aufgewachsen sein, aber das hatte sie nicht daran hindern können, die Burschen aus dem Dorf genau zu beobachten. Sie kannte diese Sorte stillen, höflichen Typs. Und wenn sie ehrlich war - genau dieser Typ Mann war ihr zu langweilig. Irgendwann hatte sie angefangen zu träumen, in der Gewissheit, dass sie einen dieser Männer... Jungen... aus dem Dorf nie zum Manne nehmen würde.

Und dann war Alfred aufgetaucht. So viel anders als alle anderen jungen Männer. Anfangs war er ihr Traumprinz gewesen... so wie sie sich das immer vorgestellt hatte. Doch weder ihr Herz noch ihr Verstand hatten mit dem Grafen gerechnet.

Jetzt lag sie unruhig in ihrem Bett und grübelte, was sie tun sollte. Der Professor schien sie für einen Vampir zu halten und wollte wohl deshalb diese Bluttransfusion durchführen. Mittlerweile erinnerte sie sich wieder an die Worte des alten Mannes, die er ihr zugeflüstert hatte, als sie im Ballsaal des Schlosses das Menuett getanzt hatten. Und Alfred würde dagegen nichts einwenden, da war sie sich sicher. Doch wollte sie als Versuchskaninchen enden?

Wütend schlug sie schließlich die Bettdecke zurück und stand leise auf. Auf wen oder was sie wütend war, wusste sie selbst nicht so recht. Doch hätte sie am liebsten laut aufgeschrien. Sie erkannte, dass ihr Leben in einer Sackgasse geendet war. Also musste sie wohl zurück gehen.

Tief durchatmend versuchte sie, ihre Emotionen herunter zu kühlen, bevor sie so leise wie nur möglich ihre Kleidung anzog, sich eine der dicken Decken nahm, die am Fuße ihres Bettes lagen, und sich aus dem Zimmer schlich. Keiner der beiden Männer schien das zu bemerken, wie Sarah erleichtert feststellte.

+x+x+x+

Sarah verdrehte die Augen, als die Treppe, die wieder hinunter in den Gastraum führte, verdächtig knarrte. Wenn sie bloß niemand hören würde; es war helllichter Tag und dementsprechend herrschte auch in der Gaststube bei weitem kein reges Treiben, wie dies am Abend erfahrungsgemäß der Fall sein würde.

Als sie endlich den festen Boden des Erdgeschosses unter ihren Füßen hatte, erlaubte sie sich, kurz erleichtert aufzuseufzen. Doch der Atem stockte ihr sogleich wieder, als sie den Schatten einer Gestalt hinter der Ecke, um die sie nun gehen musste, erkannte. Und der Schatten kam näher...


	3. Resignation

_Kapitel 2 - Resignation_

Lautes Krachen und Poltern war aus den Kellergewölben des von Krolock'schen Schlosses zu hören. In den fensterlosen, unterirdischen Räumlichkeiten herrschte selbst jetzt, zur Mittagszeit, schwärzeste Nacht.

Und mitten darin wütete ein furioser Graf, für den die Schmach seines eigenen Verhaltens und der Flucht seiner Opfer kaum zu ertragen war. Alle Gedanken daran, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte, der Gier zu widerstehen und Sarah nicht zu beißen, jeglicher Stolz darauf, waren verflogen. Der zunehmende Blutdurst machte ihn nun langsam zu einem Monster.

Den Umhang hatte er in die Ecke geschleudert, seine restliche Kleidung war staubig und teilweise zerrissen, die Haare hingen ihm wirr um den Kopf. Keine gräfliche Würde wohnte ihm jetzt noch inne; nur noch das unheimliche und doch zugleich bemitleidenswerte Wesen der Nacht. Wäre es nicht mitten am Tag gewesen und hätte nicht die Sonne gleißend hell, beinahe höhnisch vom Himmel geschienen, dann hätte ihn nichts davon abgehalten, sich im Dorf ein oder gar mehrere Opfer zu suchen und diese zu reißen. Seine Gier zu stillen.

Es waren Schritte auf der in den Keller hinunter führenden steinernen Treppe, welche ihn in seinen zerstörerischen Bewegungen verharren ließen. Noch immer bebte sein Körper vor Zorn, als er seinen Sohn erkannte. Schweigend blieb dieser am Fuße der Treppe stehen und einige Zeit blickten sich beide Männer nur an.

Herbert von Krolock zuckte kaum mit der Wimper, als sein Vater einen gellenden, herzzerreißenden Schrei ausstieß und dann an der nächsten Wand zusammensackte. Er kannte dieses Verhalten, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es nie so schlimm gewesen war wie jetzt. Er hatte sehr schnell bemerkt, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, dass der Graf Sarah nicht gebissen hatte. Herbert wusste nicht warum - aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Das würde er schon früher oder später erfahren.

Viel wichtiger war jetzt, seinem Vater zur Seite zu stehen. Diese Verzweiflung, die der Ältere verspüren musste, war etwas, was auch der Grafensohn selber nur zu gut kannte.

Geschwächt von seinem Ausbruch, saß von Krolock auf dem kalten, steinernen Boden, zitternd und - weinend. Das bemerkte Herbert erst jetzt und ehrliche Verwunderung, wenn nicht sogar Überraschung machte sich in ihm breit. Wann hatte sein Vater, der immer stolz und erhaben war, das letzte Mal geweint? Dunkel meinte sich der jüngere Vampir nur an einen Moment in seinem langen Dasein erinnern zu können, in dem er seinen Vater offen hatte weinen sehen. Und das war nach dem Tod seiner Frau und Herberts Mutter gewesen.

Etwas unsicher kniete sich der Grafensohn neben seinen Vater und zog ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme. Tatsächlich ließ der Ältere es zu. Auch wenn sie in all den Jahrzehnten, den Jahrhunderten füreinander da gewesen waren, so hatten sie dennoch immer eine gewisse Distanz gewahrt. Die Pflicht der Hochwohlgeborenen im gewissen Sinne. Oder einfach der Stolz der Vampire, die nicht als schwach gelten wollten. Aber jetzt entzog sich sein Vater nicht der Umarmung - Herbert spürte, dass er diese dazu einfach zu sehr brauchte.

Offensichtlich war Sarahs Bedeutung für seinen Vater nicht nur auf ihr Blut reduziert gewesen. Im Gegenteil schien die junge Wirtstochter aus irgendwelchen Gründen es dem Grafen sehr angetan, die Eisschicht um sein Herz geschmolzen zu haben, wo Herbert selbst bisher immer nur leicht an der Oberfläche hatte kratzen können.

Und jetzt war zu befürchten, dass sie und ihre Begleiter, der Professor und Alfred, schon längst über alle Berge waren. Sie würden sie nie wieder sehen.

+x+x+x+

Herbert spürte nun selbst einen Stich im Herzen. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Alfred.

Der blondgelockte, schüchterne Jüngling, dem der Grafensohn sofort verfallen war, als er ihn gesehen hatte, war ebenso unwiderruflich fort wie Sarah.

Auch den jüngeren Vampir packte nun eine Mischung aus Wut und Sehnsucht; letzteres nach Alfred, und Wut, weil der Professor ihm dazwischen gefunkt hatte. Doch er besiegte die aufsteigenden Gefühle erfolgreich; es reichte, dass sich bereits sein Vater dem Gefühlsausbruch hingegeben hatte, da musste er jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Welche Kunst als Vampir, dachte Herbert zynisch.

"Vater?", sprach er leise den neben ihm Sitzenden an. Doch dieser hörte ihn entweder nicht oder aber wollte nicht reagieren, denn er blieb reglos und stumm. "Vater, ich bringe dich zurück in die Gruft", setze da Herbert seine Worte fort; der bestimmte - und bestimmende - Unterton war kaum zu überhören. Er ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

"Lass mich hier sitzen...", vernahm er endlich die Stimme des Grafen.

"Und dann? Ob du hier oder in deinem Sarg im Dunkeln sitzt, ist doch einerlei. Nur dass dein Sarg bequemer ist. Und ich werde dich nicht hier sitzen lassen."

Der Ältere murrte unwillig und Herbert musste für einen Moment schmunzeln. Wenn sein Vater sich beschweren konnte, dann ging es ihm noch nicht so schlecht. Dann packte er von Krolock am Arm und zog ihn hoch. Tatsächlich schien er geschwächt zu sein, wie der Jüngere feststellte. Auch für einen Vampir war er blass - das sah er sogar in der Dunkelheit des Kellers. Entschlossen biss er sich in die Pulsschlagader seines Handgelenks und ließ seinen Vater ein paar Schlucke nehmen.

"Danke, mein Sohn", murmelte dieser daraufhin und wehrte sich auch nicht mehr, als Herbert ihn zu einer beinahe unsichtbaren Tür, hinter der sich ein geheimer Durchgang zur Gruft befand, schob.

Dann würde er halt in seinem Sarg bleiben... wahrscheinlich war es wirklich besser.

Auch für den Keller.

+x+x+x+

Mit etwas Mühe hatte es Herbert nach einer viertel Stunde endlich geschafft, seinen Vater in dessen Sarg zu verfrachten; der Graf war immer noch geschwächt und sehr träge gewesen. Kaum dass er in seiner Ruhestätte gelegen hatte, war er auch sogleich eingeschlafen.

Der Grafensohn wusste, dass sein Vater ihn - und sich - verfluchen würde, dass er mit der schmutzigen Kleidung in den Sarg gegangen war, doch das war Herbert momentan egal. Wichtiger war das Wohlbefinden des älteren Vampirs; und auch wenn der Schlaf lediglich der körperlichen Regeneration diente, so hoffte Herbert nichtsdestotrotz, dass sein Vater mit Anbruch der neuen Nacht ebenfalls die Geschehnisse aus einem neuen Blickwinkel betrachten konnte.

+x+x+x+

Nun, da Herbert endlich in seinem Sarg lag, beneidete er seinen Vater beinahe ein wenig. Zumindest darum, dass dieser Schlaf gefunden hatte, und wenn das auch nur aus Erschöpfung, denn die Kraft zum Grübeln, die der jüngere Vampir zu seinem eigenen Ärger im Überfluss hatte, fehlte seinem Vater mit absoluter Sicherheit.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich um mehrere Dinge. Und an erster Stelle stand da natürlich Alfred, dessen Verhalten ihn genauso verzaubert hatte wie sein Erscheinungsbild. Der junge Student war so unwissend und naiv... er wusste vielleicht, was in seinen Büchern stand, was der Professor oder sonstige Lehrer ihm beigebracht hatten, aber vom Leben und von der Liebe schien er keine Ahnung zu haben. Dabei war ihm offenbar auch nicht bewusst, wie attraktiv er war.

Seine blau-grünen Augen waren für Herbert ein Meer, in dem er ertrinken wollte, und die goldblonden Locken wie die Decke eines Schatzes, nach dem so mancher eine Ewigkeit lang sucht. Zu gerne hätte der Vampir in Erfahrung gebracht, ob der Körper des jungen Mannes wirklich so wohl trainiert war, wie er es für die paar Momente, als er Alfred in seinen Armen hatte halten können, gespürt hatte. Oh, er konnte es sich nur zu gut vorstellen, die zarte, elegant helle Haut unter seinen Händen, diese lieblichen Lippen auf seinen...

Herbert schüttelte den Kopf und verbannte diese Gedanken möglichst weit fort. Dieser Junge würde nie wieder kommen, versuchte er sich klar zu machen. Er konnte seine Frustration darüber fast greifen und jetzt hatte er langsam eine Ahnung, wie es seinem Vater gehen musste. Nie hatte sich die Ewigkeit so sinnlos angefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Wie dem Grafen war auch ihm für kurze Zeit vor Augen geführt worden, dass es noch Dinge, noch Wesen gab, für die es sich lohnen könnte, mit ihrem Dasein auszukommen. Und dann hatte irgendjemand, irgendetwas, das ihnen absolut nicht wohlgesonnen war, viel zu schnell wieder genommen, was sie in der kurzen Zeit so lieb gewonnen hatten.

Trotzig wischte der blonde Vampir eine Träne, die sich ihren Weg über seine Wange bis hin zu seinem Mundwinkel bahnte, weg. Doch die salzige Flüssigkeit war hartnäckig, vermehrte sich explosionsartig und strömte in dicht aufeinander folgenden Tropfen aus seinen Augen. Herberts Spitzentaschentüchlein gab seinen Dienst sehr schnell komplett durchnässt auf. Für Sturzbäche war es einfach nicht konzipiert.

+x+x+x+

Wer je geglaubt hatte, Vampire könnten nicht weinen, sondern wären lediglich seelenlose Blutsauger, getrieben von der Gier nach Blut und Tod, der wäre beim Anblick von Vater und Sohn an diesem Nachmittag eines Besseren belehrt worden. Was interessierte die beiden auch, was in ach so schlauen Lehrbüchern irgendwelcher unwissender Autoren stand? Solcher, die noch nie einen Vampir gesehen hatten?

Herbert von Krolock trat zornig gegen die Wand seines Sarges, doch bereute dies gleich darauf wieder, als seinen Fuß ein äußerst unangenehmer Schmerz durchfuhr. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass das Polster so etwas abfangen würde. Dass es nicht der Fall war, wunderte ihn dennoch kaum; was konnte heute eigentlich noch großartig schief gehen?

Wenn er wenigstens Schlaf finden würde, aber selbst das war ihm vergönnt. Nicht nur, dass ihm Alfred nicht aus dem Kopf ging; er machte sich auch Sorgen um seinen Vater. Vielleicht mochte der Schlaf für kurze Zeit helfen, vielleicht ihn für Momente vergessen oder zumindest verdrängen lassen, was geschehen war, doch schon bald würden ihn die Gedanken an Sarah wieder einholen. Wenn ihn nicht abermals die Zerstörungswut packte, dann würde er in Melancholie verfallen. Depressive Vampire waren im Allgemeinen schwer verdaulich und alles andere als eine gute Gesellschaft.

Doch was Herbert an dieser ganzen Sache am meisten verfluchte, war seine eigene Rat- und Hilflosigkeit. Weder seinem Vater noch sich selbst konnte er helfen - es würde bestimmt keine gute Idee sein, einen Verfolgungsversuch zu starten, dafür waren die drei schon zu weit weg. Worauf konnte er also hoffen? Dass dieser Tattergreis von Professor dumm genug war, doch noch einmal zurück zu kehren und womöglich Alfred, wenn nicht sogar Sarah mitzuschleppen? Nein, das traute er nicht einmal diesem Mann, der sich Gelehrter schimpfte, zu. Und er bedauerte es, wie er es sich selbst eingestehen musste.

Abwechselnd seufzend, schluchzend und knurrend - vor allem letzterer Laut überraschte ihn selbst - drehte er sich so einige Male um die eigene Achse in der Enge seines Sarges, bis er irgendwann in einen unruhigen Dämmerschlaf fiel.


	4. Ruf der Sehnsucht

_Lorelei Lee: Danke für dein FB:)  
Ja, das Shlashige konnte ich bei dieser Story nicht mehr umgehen *lach* Ist ja normalerweise nicht so mein Metier ;)._

* * *

_Kapitel 3 - Ruf der Sehnsucht_

Sarah musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht aufzuschreien, als die Person, der der Schatten gehörte, plötzlich um die Ecke trat. Und dann fürchtete sie, dass man den Stein, der ihr vom Herzen fiel, als sie sah, dass es Karola war, einmal quer durch das Wirtshaus hören konnte.

"Hallo", sprach das ihr gegenüber stehende Mädchen leise, die pechschwarzen Haare hinter die Ohren zurückstreichend und den Besen an die Seite stellend, "ich dachte, Sie würden sich schon zur Ruhe gelegt haben?"

Die Wirtstochter suchte fieberhaft nach einer Antwort. Doch schließlich gab sie es auf.

"Ja. Meine beiden Begleiter schlafen. Aber ich... ich... möchte hier weg. Kannst du mir eine Kutsche besorgen - bitte?"

Das Dienstmädchen nickte und verbeugte sich untertänig.

Sarah schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dieses liebenswerte Wesen war eindeutig jünger als sie und dennoch war es der Wirtstochter unangenehm, wie ergeben sie sich verhielt. Ihr tat das Mädchen Leid, dass es in so jungen Jahren bereits hier arbeiten musste und darüber hinaus alles andere als freundlich vom Wirt behandelt wurde; das Verhalten des dicken Mannes bei Sarahs und ihrer beiden Begleiter Ankunft war mit Sicherheit keine Ausnahme gewesen.

"Natürlich. Bitte folgen Sie mir. Es stehen draußen zwei Kutschen jederzeit für die Gäste bereit."

Sarah nickte, immer noch halb in Gedanken, und folgte der anderen nach draußen und auf den Hof des Gasthauses. Es überraschte sie, dass hier Kutschen extra für Gäste gehalten wurden; ihr Vater hätte sich so etwas gar nicht leisten können.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters trat aus der Scheune, als die beiden jungen Frauen angelaufen kamen.

"Guten Tag, die Damen. Dimitris Kutschservice hofft, Ihnen helfen zu können", sagte er mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Noch bevor Karola etwas antworten konnte, erhob Sarah das Wort.

"Ich... möchte zurück zum Gasthof von Yoine Chagal. Er ist mein Vater."

Karola und der Kutscher schauten sie erstaunt an. Die Tochter von Yoine Chagal? Sollte diese den Gerüchten nach nicht vom Grafen des Schlosses von Krolock auserwählt gewesen sein? Der letzte Mitternachtsball war doch bereits vergangen... und jetzt schien es ihnen wie ein Wunder, dass sie noch lebte.

Jeder im Umkreis von mehreren hundert Kilometern wusste um das Schloss des Grafen, seine "Untertanen" und die allmonatlichen Mitternachtsbälle. Zu jedem wählte sich der Graf aus einem der umliegenden Dörfer ein junges, hübsches Mädchen aus. Die Freude darüber war geteilt. Die einen glaubten bis heute, wider jeder Erfahrung und jedes Berichtes, dass es der Familie Ruhm und Reichtum bringen würde, wenn Seine Durchlaucht ihre Tochter auserwählte. Der Rest wusste nur zu gut, dass sie ihr Kind in jedem Fall auf dem Friedhof des Schlosses wiederfinden konnten, ob nun tot oder nur untot.

Wie üblich hatte sich auch dieses Mal schnell herumgesprochen, wer die Auserwählte war. Sarah Chagal, die Tochter des Wirtes, der seinen Gasthof in einem Dorf führte, das sehr nahe am gräfischen Anwesen gelegen war. Zeter und Mordio sollen Chagal und seine Frau Rebecca geschrieen haben, als die Tochter fortlief, gelockt vom Ruf des blutsaugenden Edelmannes. Sofort war ihr der Vater gefolgt und war kurze Zeit später steif gefroren gefunden worden. Man munkelte, dass er nun ebenfalls ein Vampir war, doch das wusste keiner sicher.

Dass nun Sarah hier vor ihnen stand, lebendig und obendrein ganz offensichtlich unversehrt - in der Mittagssonne wäre sie sonst wohl nicht mehr als ein Häufchen Asche - rief weit mehr als Erstaunen bei Karola und Dimitri hervor. In beiden regte sich auch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass die ewige Angst davor, gebissen zu werden, vorbei sein könnte. Wer wusste schon, was mit dem Grafen geschehen war? Nie hätte er ein Opfer flüchten lassen. Also musste es andere Gründe geben. Und diese malten sich die beiden Bediensteten des Gasthauses momentan ziemlich rosig aus.

"Zu Chagals Wirtshaus also, ja? Na dann: Bitte steigen Sie ein, schließen Sie die Türen und halten Sie sich gut fest!"

Sarah folgte der Aufforderung rasch und hüllte sich in die bereitliegenden Felle. Doch bevor der Kutscher abfahren konnte, hielt sie ihn zurück.

"Moment bitte noch", sprach sie, bevor sie sich Karola zuwandte und fortfuhr: "Möchten Sie mich vielleicht begleiten?"

Sarahs bloße Ahnung davon, wie dieses junge Mädchen von dem Wirt behandelt und ausgenommen wurde, reichte ihr, um diese Frage stellen zu wollen; sie kannte immerhin ihren Vater und wusste, wie er mit Magda umging, auch wenn diese sich besser wehren konnte als das magere Wesen, das dort neben der Kutsche stand.

"Aber... nein, das geht nicht. Nikolajew, der Wirt... ich glaube, wenn er mich finden würde... ich darf nicht fortgehen", antwortete sie traurig.

"Warum?", erkundigte sich Sarah lapidar. Sie konnte es nicht so recht verstehen.

"Meine... Familie ist auf den Lohn, den ich erhalte, angewiesen. Auch wenn es nicht viel ist und meine Familie eigentlich nur aus meiner Schwester besteht. Sie hatte vor ein paar Jahren einen schlimmen Unfall, jetzt kann sie nicht mehr laufen", Karolas Stimme wurde immer leiser, "und unsere Eltern starben vor einem Jahr."

So etwas hatte die Wirtstochter nicht als Antwort erwartet. Sie verspürte tiefes Mitleid mit dem jungen Mädchen. Wie gerne hätte sie ihr geholfen. Entschlossen stieg sie aus der Kutsche aus und griff nach der Hand der Magd.

"Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir helfen werde. Einverstanden? Und so lange halte dich an meine beiden Begleiter, sie werden dir sicherlich helfen. Aber bitte sag ihnen nicht, wo ich bin."

Karola nickte schüchtern und biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Vielen Dank", flüsterte sie.

Kaum dass Sarah wieder in der Kutsche saß, setzte sich diese auch schon in Bewegung.

+x+x+x+

Die Fahrt verlief anfangs schweigend; keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort, wenngleich Dimitri so einige Fragen auf der Zunge brannten. Doch wagte er es nicht, diese zu stellen.

Stattdessen begann er, leise zu singen, eine Volksweise, die er einst von seinem Vater gelernt hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung stimmte auch Sarah mit ein. Die Reise dauerte einige Stunden die sie nun mit Gesang und einigen belanglosen Unterhaltungen verbrachten, bis Sarah irgendwann die Müdigkeit übermannte und sie, wohlig warm eingepackt in die Decken und Felle, einschlief.

Dimitri und vor allem seine Sinne hingegen waren hellwach. Die Nacht brach herein und war es ohnehin eigentlich schon lebensmüde, um diese Zeit noch unterwegs zu sein, kamen sie nun auch dem Dorf und damit ebenso dem Schloss immer näher. Jederzeit konnte ein Vampir auftauchen, oder - und das hielt er für die schlimmere Variante - ein Rudel Wölfe, die in diesen Gegenden ganz besonders blutrünstig waren.

Der junge Mann blickte kurz über seine Schulter zu seinem Fahrgast, um sich zu versichern, dass es ihr gut ging; dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Weg, der von einer den umliegenden Feldern gleich hohe Schneeschicht belegt war, so dass er ihm kaum folgen konnte. Er fürchtete schon eine Weile, dass er irgendwo auf dem Weg eine Unebenheit erwischen oder gar neben diese kleine Straße geraten könnte.

Und er hasste es, wenn er mit seinen Befürchtungen Recht behielt. Nur für einen Moment war er nicht aufmerksam gewesen, hatte in der Ferne nach dem Gasthof, ihrem Ziel, gesucht und die Entfernung auf gut eine halbe Stunde abgeschätzt, als ein heftiger Ruck durch den Kutschschlitten ging und dieser wankend zur Seite ausbrach. Sarah und Dimitri schrien auf, hielten sich fest, wo sie die Möglichkeit zu fanden, doch das half ihnen nicht viel, als sich das Gefährt durch das Losreißen der Pferde so destabilisiert wurde, dass es sich überschlug und den Kutscher und die junge Frau unter sich begrub.

+x+x+x+

Als Alfred erwachte, herrschte draußen bereits tiefe Nacht. Er sollte seinen normalen Schlafrhythmus dringends wieder herstellen. Am Tag schlafen und in der Nacht wachen war nicht das, was ein normaler Student nach seinem Verständnis tun sollte.

Noch etwas schläfrig kroch er aus dem Bett, stellte dann aber fest, dass sowohl Sarah als auch der Professor noch friedlich im Land der Träume weilten. Unschlüssig stand er einige Momente im Raum, welches lediglich vom herein scheinenden Vollmond etwas erhellt wurde, bis er die Öllampe auf seinem Nachttisch entzündete, in der Hoffnung, damit niemanden zu wecken. Tatsächlich blieb es still im Raum und das fahle Licht der kleinen Flamme spendete gerade genug Helligkeit, damit Alfred ein wenig in einem Lehrbuch lesen konnte, bis die anderen ebenfalls erwachen würden.

Das halbe Buch hatte der Student mit Feuereifer gelesen und die Öllampe war bald leer, als der Professor sich regte. Er streckte sich gewohnheitsgemäß und richtete sich dann auf.

"Ah, da freut sich doch der Pädagoge, so einen fleißigen Schüler zu sehen", kommentierte er Alfreds Lerneifer, schaute dann zu der Sarah zugeteilten Kammer. "Ist das Fräulein Sarah schon wach?", wollte er wissen, doch der Jüngere hatte nur ein Schulterzucken als Antwort parat.

Erstaunlich flink verließ der Abronsius sein Bett, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und lief mit wehendem Nachthemd zu der Kammer, klopfte dort an die halb geöffnete Tür. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, runzelte er die Stirn, schaute kurz zu seinem Assistenten und stieß dann die Tür ein wenig weiter auf. Doch auch auf ein erneutes Klopfen reagierte niemand. In der Dunkelheit der Kammer konnte er nur schemenhaft etwas erkennen; seine Augen waren ohnedies schon nicht die besten und in diesem schummrigen Licht versagten sie fast gänzlich ihren Dienst.

Rasch winkte er Alfred mit der Lampe herbei. Kaum eine halbe Minute später hätte man beim Gesichtausdruck der beiden den Eindruck gewinnen können, sie hätten gleich mehrere Geister auf einmal gesehen. Oder vielleicht auch Vampire.

"Sarah", flüsterte Alfred tonlos und spürte, wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Sie war doch nicht etwa... oder hatte sie gar...?

Nein, er mochte nicht daran denken. Während der Professor immer noch in dem Türrahmen stand, die Hand am Kinn, die Denkerstirn kraus und wohl Möglichkeiten und das weitere Vorgehen abwägte, zog sich sein Student hastig an, warf ihr Gepäck zusammen und platzierte dieses an der Zimmertür, rannte aufgeregt im Raum umher, bis er endlich bemerkte, dass sich der Ältere noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte.

"Professor! Wir müssen ihr folgen!", rief er, jetzt fast panisch, aus.

"Junge, immer mit der Ruhe. Sie kann nicht weit weg sein, wir werden sie sicherlich finden. Wir müssen an diese Angelegenheit nur mit Logik herange..." Weiter kam er nicht, das Türklappen unterbrach ihn - Alfred hatte das Zimmer verlassen. Abronsius schaute verwirrt drein; seit wann war sein junger Student so... heißblütig? Hatte er ihn nicht Ruhe und Logik gelehrt, die er in allen seinen Taten zur Anwendung bringen sollte?


	5. Schreckensmomente

_Kapitel 4 - Schreckensmomente_

Als Graf von Krolock am späten Abend erwachte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Er hatte getobt, geweint und vom Blut seines Sohnes getrunken - eine Mischung, die förmlich nach Kopfschmerzen schrie. Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, dass er vor seiner Zeit als Blutsauger des Öfteren beim Hören der Legenden über die Wesen der Nacht geglaubt hatte, dass diese vollkommen frei waren von den Beschwerden eines Menschen. Wie man sich doch täuschen konnte.

Was er erst später hatte lernen können, war, dass das Blut eines jüngeren Vampirs wie starker Alkohol wirkte, dennoch aber eine erstaunlich kräftigende Wirkung hatte. Warum, wusste nicht mal der Graf, obgleich er schon über drei Jahrhunderte zählte.

Jetzt fuhr er sich mit den eiskalten Händen über das Gesicht - wenn das doch nur jetzt auch noch helfen würde, so wie früher! - und schob dann den Sargdeckel beiseite. Vorsichtig erhob er sich und blickte sich um. Herbert schien bereits wach zu sein; der Sarg seines Sohnes war zumindest leer. Doch erfahrungsgemäß hieß das nicht viel. Schon so manches Mal hatte sich der Grafensohn in seine Gemächer verzogen, um dort den Tag zu verbringen. Von Krolock sah das nicht gerne, denn die Zimmer hatten trotz allem Fenster, auch wenn sie von schweren Vorhängen verdeckt werden konnten, und die Gefahr, dass doch ein Sonnenstrahl seinen Weg in den Raum finden würde, stetig präsent.

Diesmal jedoch mochte sich der Graf irren. Nachdem er sich aus seinem Sarg förmlich gequält - bedauerlicherweise war sein Kopf nicht das einzige, was schmerzte - und die verstaubte, zum Teil zerrissene Kleidung gegen neue getauscht hatte, fand er seinen Sohn im Kaminzimmer, reglos in seinem Sessel sitzend und ins Feuer starrend. Er schien seinen Vater noch nicht einmal zu bemerken.

"Herbert", sprach er ihn nach einigen Minuten der nur vom Knistern des Feuers durchbrochenen Stille an.

Der Angesprochene schaute kaum zur Seite, als er antwortete; er schien wie hypnotisiert von dem Feuer, sein Blick dem Spiel der Flammen verhaftet.

"Vater. Wie geht es dir?"

"Nun, so, wie man sich nach einer derartigen Nacht wie der vergangenen und dem folgenden Tag fühlen kann."

Für einen Grafen gehörte es sich nicht, zu klagen. Doch sein Nachkomme würde die Worte verstehen. Es war zumeist eine eher stumme oder zumindest auf Außenstehende belanglos wirkende Kommunikation, die zwischen den beiden stattfand. Nichtsdestoweniger hatten die Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte sie einander nahe genug kommen lassen, dass sie der verbalen Kommunikation mit Leichtigkeit entbehren konnten.

+x+x+x+

Herbert hatte nicht viele Stunden Schlaf bekommen; Alpträume und unruhiger, traumloser Schlaf im Wechsel hatten ihn irgendwann zu der Erkenntnis kommen lassen, dass sich weiterhin im Sarg wälzen nicht lohnte. Dann wollte er doch lieber versuchen, an einem seiner Lieblingsplätze - in diesem Falle dem Kaminzimmer - etwas Ruhe zu finden. Ihm war klar, dass dies wieder nur auf Grübeln und in Gedanken versinken hinauslaufen würde, aber davon ließ er sich dennoch die Hoffnung nicht nehmen, dass das Feuer wie so oft in der Lage sein könnte, ihn irgendwann in seinen Bann zu ziehen und von allen Gedanken wenigstens für eine Weile zu befreien.

Es gelang tatsächlich. Nun, fast.

Sein Verstand hatte sich langsam von dieser Welt gelöst, war irgendwo weit weg; nur selten erschien das Bild eines gewissen jungen Studenten mit lockigem, blondem Haar vor seinem inneren Auge, doch verschwand auch sogleich wieder. Langsam fand Herbert seinen inneren Ruhepunkt, schaffte es, die Umgebung, die Realität auszublenden - bis sein Vater den Raum betrat.

Er wollte nicht reagieren. Im Stillen hoffte er, dass der Ältere einfach wieder gehen oder ihn zumindest in Ruhe lassen würde. Eigentlich hätte er wissen können, dass das nicht passieren würde.

Letztlich hatte er nachgegeben und doch auf seinen Vater reagiert, als dieser ihn ansprach. Nun saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Es gab nicht viel zu sagen. Das optimistisch nach vorne Blicken verlernte man im Laufe der Ewigkeit und zurückschauen mochte keiner der beiden so recht, wohlwissend, dass dies auch nichts bringen würde außer erneuten Schmerz. So oft hatten sie verloren, was ihnen lieb war - gar was sie liebten. Doch nie war es so schmerzhaft gewesen wie dieses Mal.

Irgendwann hielt Herbert es nicht mehr aus, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, massierte kurz mit den Fingern seine Schläfen und erhob sich dann.

"Ich werde ein wenig spazieren gehen", erklärte er auf fragenden Blick seines Vaters hin. Ein irrationales Bedürfnis nach der frischen, kalten Winterluft hatte den Grafensohn überkommen und er versuchte erst gar nicht, sich diesem zu widersetzen. Was konnte es schon schaden? Vielleicht war dort draußen wenigstens die Stimmung nicht so erdrückend.

Auf ein Nicken des Grafen hin verließ er das Kaminzimmer.

+x+x+x+

Als Herbert den Raum verlassen hatte, blickte von Krolock zur großen Standuhr. Dreiviertel zwölf - fast Mitternacht.

Eleganten Schrittes durchstreifte der Vampir kurz das Zimmer, ehe er am großen Fenster stehen blieb und die Schneelandschaft betrachtete. Irgendwo dort draußen...

Nein. Daran sollte er nicht denken. Keine Sarah mehr. Er würde sich eben ein anderes Mädchen aus dem Dorf suchen. Sarah war schließlich nicht die einzige attraktive Jungfrau. Seit wann interessierte ihn die Einzelne, wenn er doch so viele andere haben konnte?

Sein Körper strafte ihn für diese Gedanken sofort. Ein fürchterlicher Schmerz durchzog ihn für einige Sekunden, die dem Grafen jedoch wie Stunden vorkamen. Ihm blieb nicht einmal die Kraft, aufzuschreien - er sank einfach nur stöhnend zu Boden und krümmte sich dort, bis das Gefühl endlich verging.

Reflexartig hustete von Krolock ein wenig und atmete tief durch, um seinen Lungen, die sich offensichtlich ebenfalls zusammengekrampft hatten, ihr normales Volumen zurück zu geben. Keuchend stand er dann vorsichtig auf und schleppte sich zu einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Täuschte ihn das oder war es im Raum dunkler geworden?

Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach einem Becher auf dem kleinen Servierwagen neben ihm und schenkte sich etwas aus dem sich ebenfalls auf dem Wagen befindlichen Krug mit Blut ein. Doch kaum dass er einen kleinen Schluck genommen hat, musste er auch schon dem Drang widerstehen, die Flüssigkeit sofort wieder auszuspucken.

Seit wann schmeckte das Blut so scheußlich?

Angewidert schluckte er den roten Lebenssaft dennoch hinunter. Seine Zunge tat ihr Bestes, den Geschmack aus seinem Mund so gut es eben möglich war zu entfernen. Dies allerdings brachte ihn abermals dazu, stutzig zu werden. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Offenbar fehlten ihm noch mehr als nur seine vampirische Sehkraft und der Blutdurst.

Wo waren seine Reißzähne hin?

+x+x+x+

In einen dicken Umhang gehüllt wandelte Herbert durch den tiefen Schnee rund um das Schloss. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn hinter den Friedhof, wo eine kleine Anhöhe ihm einen weiten Ausblick über das Land gewährte. Nun mochte das durchgehende Weiß nicht gerade abwechslungsreich und interessant zu sein, aber dennoch liebte er es. Der Schnee strahlte eine fast göttliche Reinheit aus, die Vampiren für die Dauer ihres Daseins verwehrt blieb.

Wie oft hatte er schon hier draußen gestanden und die Einsamkeit und Zurückgezogenheit genossen. Mochte ein Vampir wie er von der Einsamkeit doch eigentlich genug haben, alleine mit Vater und Dienern im Schloss lebend, so war diese freiwillige Einsamkeit des Augenblicks doch wesentlich angenehmer und weniger erdrückend als die erzwungene seines Daseins.

Im Wesentlichen bestand sein 'Leben' aus dem Schlafen bei Tage und Blut trinken, lesen, durch die Gegend streifen oder Zeit mit seinem Vater verbringen bei Nacht.

Wie abwechslungsreich.

Herbert verzog das Gesicht und schloss kurz die Augen. Er sollte aufhören, über so etwas nachzudenken, schalt ihn eine innere Stimme, konzentrier dich lieber auf das Hier und Jetzt!

Das ist das Hier und Jetzt, das ist mein... Leben, gab Herbert innerlich zurück. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob da jemand in seinem Kopf saß und mit ihm diskutierte.

Es brauchte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, was die Stimme meinte. Das 'Hier und Jetzt' zeigte ihm keinesfalls eine perfekte, von nichts unterbrochene Schneedecke. In einiger Entfernung war der Schnee etwas verweht und aufgehäuft und überdies befand sich an dieser Stelle ein schwarzer Punkt, den der junge Vampir dank seiner verbesserten Sinne als Kuschschlitten ausmachen konnte.

Wenn in diesen Weiten ein verunglückter Schlitten lag, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass noch niemand diesen bemerkt und den Kutschierten zur Hilfe geeilt war. Doch was Herbert viel mehr Sorgen machte: Wäre es möglich, dass dies der Schlitten von Alfred war...?

+x+x+x+

Koukol, der dank seiner vampirischen Gene fast vollständig wieder genesen war nach dem Angriff durch die Wölfe, war alles andere als begeistert, als der Grafensohn ihn losschickte, an der Unfallstelle nach Verletzten zu schauen und sie aufs Schloss zu bringen. Doch anmerken ließ er sich nichts; er war seit Jahrzehnten ein treuer Diener, das würde sich jetzt nicht ändern.

Brummelnd stieg er in die Kutsche. Glücklicherweise besaß sein Herr nicht nur eines von diesen Gefährten. Zwar war dieses Exemplar nicht allzu edel wie das von den drei Flüchtigen entführten, aber wenigstens tat es seinen Dienst und bewahrte Koukol davor, auf einem der Pferde reiten zu müssen.

+x+x+x+

Für den Weg bis zu dem anderen Schlitten benötigte er nicht sehr lange; die Schneedecke war fest und trug das Gefährt gut und die Pferde waren edle und schnelle Tiere.

Der buckelige Diener erkannte sofort bei seiner Ankunft, dass zu den Verunglückten Sarah, des Grafen Auserwählte auf dem letzten Mitternachtsball, gehörte. Und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann waren sie und dieser Mann, der ebenfalls im Schnee lag, auf dem Weg zum Schloss oder wenigstens zurück zu Sarahs Dorf gewesen.

Rasch sammelte er die beiden ein und verfrachtete sie mehr oder weniger sanft in seine Kutsche, warf ihnen die Decken und Felle über und gab den Pferden dann Sporen, trieb sie noch schneller zum gräfischen Anwesen zurück, als er zuvor seinen Weg zum Ort des Unglücks genommen hatte.

+x+x+x+

Die Schreckensmomente nahmen kein Ende für den Grafen. Im Gegenteil. In der Hoffnung, dass etwas Wasser ihm besser tun würde als das Blut, hatte er eines der Badezimmer, das nicht weit entfernt vom Kaminzimmer lag, aufgesucht. Zum Trinken kam er jedoch nicht; der Becher fiel scheppernd zu Boden und verteilte seinen Inhalt großzügig, als von Krolock eine Spiegelung auf der Wasseroberfläche entdeckt hatte.

Sein Spiegelbild.

Schwitzend - eine weitere Erscheinung, die er sich nicht erklären konnte - suchte er in dem großen Raum einen Spiegel, von denen sein Sohn einige im Schloss platziert hatte. Hinter einem Vorhang wurde er fündig.

Sein Herz, das verwunderlicher Weise wieder den Dienst aufgenommen hatte, schien eben diesen gleich wieder versagen zu wollen, als der Schlossherr in den Spiegel sah - und darin sich selbst entdeckte.


	6. Schattenspiele einer Suche

_Kapitel 5 - Schattenspiele einer Suche_

In seiner Hast entging Alfred nur knapp dem schnellen Weg, die Treppe hinunter zu kommen, war er doch kurz davor gewesen, zu stolpern und die restlichen Stufen der brüchigen Stiege auf seinem Hinterteil hinter sich zu bringen. Doch glücklicherweise gelang es ihm gerade noch so, seine Füße richtig zu koordinieren. Schwer atmend blieb er unten kurz stehen, für einen Moment unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Bis er Karola im Gastraum entdeckte.

Diese sah sich nun mit einem mehr als aufgebrachten und -lösten jungen Studenten gegenüber, der sie verzweifelt anflehte, ihm doch zu sagen, wo seine Geliebte Sarah war, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass die Magd etwas wusste.

Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Karola hin und her gerissen war dazwischen, diesem bemitleidenswerten und obendrein auch noch schwer verliebten Jüngling zu sagen, wo sich seine Angebetete befand und ihrem Versprechen Sarah gegenüber.

"Ich... ich darf es Ihnen nicht sagen. Ich habe es versprochen", erklärte sie schließlich. Wenigstens sagte sie damit die Wahrheit, wenn auch nicht die, die der ihr gegenüber Stehende hören wollte.

"Aber bitte, so verstehen Sie doch... wenn Sarah da draußen ist, dann muss ich es wissen!" Alfreds Angst, dass seine Angebetete einem Vampir in die Arme laufen könnte, der vielleicht sogar auf den Namen Graf von Krolock hören könnte, wurde immer unerträglicher. Das traurige, verneinende Gesicht der Magd ließ ihn schließlich aufgelöst nach draußen stürzen. Kopflos rannte er mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung, fiel der Länge nach in den Schnee und rappelte sich wieder auf, rief nach der rothaarigen Wirtstochter. Zitternd besann er sich dann, schlang die Arme um seinen Körper, keine Zeit mit dem Holen seines Mantels verschwenden wollend, und stapfte, noch sichtbaren Schlittenspuren folgend, los.

+x+x+x+

Karola hatte sich das Handeln des jungen Mannes für eine Weile angesehen; Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie konnte ihn nicht so ziehen lassen. Als hinter ihr der Professor erschien, der wissen wollte, wo sein Assistent war, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Ohne dem Gelehrten zu antworten, stürmte sie in eine kleine Kammer neben der Treppe und kam kurz darauf in einen dicken Mantel gehüllt zurück.

"Ich bringe Sie hin", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Abronsius, der sie etwas verdutzt ansah, ihr dann aber neugierig folgte.

Alfred war noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie ihn mit der Kutsche auflasen.

"Ich werde Sie zu dem Schloss der von Krolocks bringen. Sarah Chagal wollte in ihr Dorf zurück... ich bin aber sicher, wenn sie sich diesem und damit dem Schloss auch nur genähert hat, dann wird sie längst wieder beim Grafen sein", erklärte Karola. Dass ein Gefühl ihr sagte, dass Sarah ohnedies nie zurück zu ihren Eltern gewollt hatte, sparte sie aus. Sie entzündete zwei Öllaternen und befestigte diese an einer Halterung auf dem Kutschbock. Dann jagte sie die Pferde in die Nacht.

+x+x+x+

Von Krolocks Gemüt und auch sein Körper beruhigten sich nur langsam. Er wusste nicht, was geschehen war, aber es war eine Tatsache, dass er auch irgendwelchen Gründen zum Mensch geworden war. Fieberhaft überlegte er nach möglichen Zeitpunkten, an denen das hätte passieren können.

In der letzten Nacht, der Nacht des Balles, war alles... normal gewesen. Normal für einen Vampir wie ihn. Sein Ausbruch am Vormittag des vergangenen Tages hatte ebenfalls nichts mit sich gebracht, was so eine Wirkung haben könnte; es war auch nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er so die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte. Vom Blut seines Sohnes zu trinken sollte gemeinhin keine vermenschlichende Wirkung haben - eher im Gegenteil. Und der Schlaf... nein. Es gab keinen plausiblen Grund, der diese Vorgänge erklären konnte.

Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal von Sarahs Blut getrunken, was ihm noch als einzige Möglichkeit einfiel.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihn ein Einfall wie ein Blitz traf.

Getrunken hatte er nicht von ihrem Blut - aber es gekostet. Konnten denn die Legenden, dass das Blut eines ganz bestimmten und besonderen Menschen in der Lage sei, einen Vampir zu erlösen, wahr sein...?

+x+x+x+

Ungeduldig hatte Herbert in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses darauf gewartet, dass Koukol zurückkehrte. Als er endlich die Pferde hörte, stürmte er wider seiner feinen und eleganten Natur nach draußen.

Seine Enttäuschung, dass Alfred nicht in der Kutsche saß, konnte er kaum verbergen; dennoch verspürte er, stellvertretend für seinen Vater, auch Erleichterung, als er Sarah entdeckte.

+x+x+x+

Dimitri war bereits kurz vor der Ankunft am Schloss wieder zu sich gekommen. Aufgetaut im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Jetzt, da die Kutsche stand, sah er sich um.

Er hatte so viele Geschichten über das Anwesen des Vampirgrafen gehört, es jedoch nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Geschweige denn hatte jemals ein wahrhaftiger Blutsauger vor ihm gestanden, doch dieser in Samt und Seide gekleidete, großgewachsene Weißhaarige, der sie offenbar erwartete, spottete jeder Beschreibung. Hätte er jemals eine Definition von "schön" geben müssen - dieser Vampir, wie er es eindeutig war, würde ihr entsprechen.

"Du... nehmen... rein.", diese Worte, gequält hervorgebracht von ihrem buckeligen Retter, rissen Dimitri aus seiner Faszination.

Was wollte dieses seltsame Wesen?

Wild gestikulierend versuchte Koukol dem anderen klarzumachen, dass er die noch immer bewusstlose Sarah ins Schloss tragen sollte, während Herbert die Szenerie schweigend beobachtete. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Kutscher verstand und die junge Frau vorsichtig auf seine Arme hob.

+x+x+x+

So schnell, wie sich seine Verwandlung vollzogen hatte, so schnell verschwand sie auch wieder. Der Gong der großen Standuhr des Kaminzimmers, in das von Krolock zurückgekehrt war, läutete gerade die erste halbe Stunde des neuen Tages ein, als dem Grafen schwarz vor Augen wurde und er leblos zusammenbrach.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis er wieder zu sich kam. Noch etwas benommen rappelte er sich auf und betastete besorgt seinen Kopf. Da schien alles heil zu sein. Von seiner Zunge konnte er dies aber leider weniger sagen; der süßsaure metallische Geschmack in seinem Mund verriet ihm, dass er sich selbst einen unangenehmen Biss versetzt hatte, vermutlich als er ohnmächtig geworden war.

Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass es beinahe gleißend hell in dem Raum war. Wer hatte bloß so viel Licht gemacht? Seit wann entzündeten sie denn die Kerzen des großen Kronleuchters und noch zusätzlich der Kandelaber?

Diesmal jedoch brauchte es bei weitem nicht so lang, bis ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Und das probeweise Befühlen seiner Zähne brachte ihm Bestätigung. Er war wieder ein Vampir.

+x+x+x+

Sorgsam trug Dimitri, Herbert folgend, Sarah ins Schloss. Die junge Frau war eindeutig unterkühlt und der Grafensohn hielt es für das Beste, sie sich am Kamin aufwärmen zu lassen. Danach konnte sie ein heißes Bad nehmen.

Herbert hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich sein Vater noch immer im Kaminzimmer befand. Um so überraschter war er, als er den Älteren mit dem Rücken zur Tür mitten im Raum stehend fand.

"Vater...", sprach er etwas entsetzt und wollte Dimitri zur raschen Umkehr bewegen - der Graf sollte Sarah vorerst nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, da die Reaktion nicht abzuschätzen war -, als sich der Schlossherr bereits umgewandt hatte.

Hätte sein Herz - noch - geschlagen, es wäre zum zweiten Male in dieser Nacht stehen geblieben. Da war sie, seine Sarah, bewusstlos in den Armen dieses Fremden liegend. Ihre Haut war teilweise leichenblass, teilweise gerötet von der Kälte.

Entschlossen nahm er dem anderen Mann seine Geliebte aus dem Armen, wies allen Anwesenden den Weg aus dem Raum und ließ sich dann, als er alleine war, mit Sarah sacht auf dem Fell vor dem Kamin nieder, platzierte die junge Frau auf seinem Schoß und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Zärtlich glitten seine zitternden Finger über die weiche und doch eiskalte Haut ihres Gesichtes; jetzt erlaubte er sich, die liebliche Gestalt genauer zu betrachten. Wie schön sie doch war, wie friedlich ihr Erscheinen in dem ohnmächtigen Schlaf.

Was ihn selbst überraschte, war, dass er nicht einmal jetzt den Drang verspürte, sie zu beißen und auszusaugen, wie sie so wehrlos und dennoch auf eine gewisse Weise verführerisch in seinen Armen lag. Alles, wonach er sich sehnte, war jetzt nur noch, dass sie wieder aufwachen möge.

+x+x+x+

Herbert, Dimitri und Koukol nahmen schweigend ihren Weg zurück in die Eingangshalle. Erst als sie diese erreicht hatten, ergriff der Grafensohn an Dimitri gerichtet das Wort.

"Dafür, dass sie Sarah zu meinem Vater zurückgebracht haben, lasse ich Ihnen ihr Leben. Sie sollten jedoch das Anwesen erst beim Morgengrauen verlassen, um keinem der anderen Vampire zum Opfer zu fallen. Doch ich warne Sie, Dimitri: Kommen Sie diesem Schloss nicht noch einmal zu Nahe, sonst garantiere ich für nichts."

Der junge Adelige war sich durchaus bewusst, dass der Fremde Sarah nicht wirklich zurückgebracht hatte, doch das war momentan egal. Ihm selbst war nicht danach zumute, einen anderen Mann als Alfred zu beißen, sein Vater hatte, so war er sich absolut sicher, ebenso Besseres zu tun und einen Sterblichen wollte er derzeit nicht im Schloss haben.

Dimitri nickte nur, erleichtert, dass er sein Dasein nicht fortan in der nächtlichen Welt fristen musste. Die Geschichten über Vampire mochten reizvoll sein, das gestand er gerne ein, aber er legte keinen Wert darauf, selbst Teil dieser Geschichten zu werden. Dazu war ihm sein Leben zu lieb. Und dazu liebte er auch die wache Welt zu sehr.

Seine Faszination für den Grafensohn war dennoch nicht verflogen. Das feine Auftreten, kombiniert mit diesen aristokratischen Zügen... Dimitri verpasste sich innerlich selbst eine Ohrfeige. Was waren denn das für Anwandlungen? Er sollte sich auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren.

Zum Beispiel, wie er zurückkam ohne Kutsche. Oder wie er die kaputte Kutsche dem Wirt erklären sollte. Ganz zu schweigen von dem bewussten Aufbrechen zu einer Fahrt am späten Nachmittag, wo abzusehen war, dass sie in die Nacht geraten würden. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, wie seine Strafe aussehen würde.

"Exzellenz?", riss ihn da eine weibliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Neugierig wandte er sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Eine schwarzhaarige Mittzwanzigerin stand ein paar Metern von ihnen entfernt und verneigte sich ein wenig, als auch der Grafensohn seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte.

"Liz?", erwiderte er ihr mit fragendem Unterton.

"Verzeiht, Exzellenz, aber bleibt Ihr Gast über Nacht? Dann könnte ich mit Koukol ein Zimmer herrichten, wenn Sie wünschen."

"Nun, die letzte Entscheidung liegt bei Vater, aber ich denke, dass uns unser Gast bei Tagesanbruch wieder verlassen wird."

Dimitri nickte etwas geistesabwesend. Er machte sich Sorgen um Sarah. War es wirklich richtig gewesen, sie zurück zu bringen, zurück in die Nähe des Schlosses, wo die Vampire sie jederzeit wieder gefangen nehmen konnten? Er fühlte sich schuldig - er hätte besser handeln können, am Morgen losfahren, so dass sie nicht in die Nacht geraten; dann hätte er auch besser auf den Weg achten können. Er hatte so oft miterlebt, wie Eltern litten, nachdem ihre Tochter als Auserwählte zum Mitternachtsball geholt worden war. Den Chagals ging es sicherlich nicht anders.


	7. Weggabelungen

_Kapitel 6 - Weggabelungen_

Von Krolocks stiller Ruf wurde erhört - Sarah erwachte alsbald, nachdem der Graf bereits wieder die Wärme ihres Körpers unter seinen Händen spüren konnte.

Warme braune Augen blickten müde und erschöpft in die gütigen des Schlossherrn.

"Exzellenz...", murmelte Sarah; die schweren Lider konnte sie kaum offen halten, als sie sich langsam umsah.

"Du bist wieder im Schloss, Sternkind", erklärte der Graf, ihren Blick deutend.

Die junge Frau nickte langsam, während ihr die Augen wieder zufielen. Die Müdigkeit siegte und das Wohlgefühl in von Krolocks Armen tat ihr Übriges.

Mit einer sachten Bewegung strich ihr der Vampir eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und erhob sich dann mit Sarah in den Armen. Sie konnten nicht auf ewig hier sitzen bleiben; besser war es für die Wirtstochter, in einem warmen Bett zu genesen.

+x+x+x+

"Dort hinten ist das Schloss. Wir sind beinahe da!", rief Karola über ihre Schulter; der Fahrtwind war so stark, dass sie kaum ihr eigenes Wort verstand. Ihr war bewusst, dass es nicht das Beste war, die Pferde so durch den Schnee zu jagen, aber irgendetwas in ihr trieb sie an, die Tiere so schnell wie nur möglich voran zu treiben. War es die Angst vor Werwölfen, jetzt, mitten in der lediglich von einer mageren Mondsichel ein wenig erhellten Nacht? Oder gar vor Vampiren? Das Mädchen wusste es nicht. Aber sie wusste, dass sie schon bald in Sicherheit sein würden.

Nun ja, mehr oder weniger.

Alfred und Abronsius hörten den Ausruf ihrer Kutscherin zwar, waren jedoch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gut festzuhalten; bisweilen fürchteten sie beide, bei der nächsten Bodenwelle aus dem Wagen geschleudert zu werden. Nur sehr vorsichtig wagte Alfred schließlich einen Blick in die Umgebung, wo er sehr schnell das kontinuierlich größer werdende Schloss entdeckte.

Wie sehr hatte er gehofft, nicht mehr dort hin zurückkehren zu müssen... wenn er allein daran dachte, was ihn erwartete. WER ihn erwartete. Der Student erschauderte. Der Graf und dessen Sohn... er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass er vor allem letzteren tunlichst meiden sollte. Wenn das denn möglich war. Inständig hoffte er, dass der Graf Sarah noch nicht gebissen hatte. Oder sie noch gar nicht in die Hände - und zwischen die Zähne - bekommen hatte.

+x+x+x+

Koukol hatte ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Tatsächlich schien sich eine weitere Kutsche, auf der sich augenscheinlich drei Personen befanden, auf dem Weg zum Schloss befinden.

Herbert bemerkte seine eigene Erwartungshaltung. Konnte es sein, dass...? Doch es war dumm, auf etwas zu hoffen, was am Ende vermutlich wiederum nicht eintreffen würde. Er sollte sich einfach überraschen lassen, wer die Fremden waren. Ob sie überhaupt zum Schloss wollten - wobei es in jedem anderen Falle lebensmüde wäre, sich dem Schloss zu nähern und das bei Nacht.

+x+x+x+

In Gedanken versunken saß Graf von Krolock in einem großen Ohrensessel neben dem Bett, in das er Sarah gebracht hatte.

Warum war sie zurückgekommen? Hatte sie tatsächlich zum Schloss gewollt, wie er es insgeheim hoffte, oder war sie nur auf dem Weg zurück zum Wirtshaus gewesen? Doch warum sollte sie zurückkehren wollen, wenn sie doch immer den Eindruck gemacht hatte, als käme sie nicht schnell genug von zu Hause weg?

Die Menschen waren kompliziert geworden im Verlauf der Jahrhunderte. Heute waren die Gesellschaftsstrukturen keinesfalls mehr so klar geregelt und gekennzeichnet wie noch zu seinen Lebzeiten. Einem Mädchen in Sarahs Alter wäre es damals nie eingefallen, ihren eigenen Kopf zu haben und ihn sogar durchzusetzen. Was die Eltern sagten, war oberstes Gebot und wurde ausgeführt und befolgt ohne Widerspruch. Natürlich gab es immer Rebellen, doch diese lernten sehr schnell, dass es nur von Nachteil war, sich aufzulehnen.

Als junger Bursche hatte er es oft verflucht, sich an die strengen Regeln halten zu müssen. Doch rückblickend...

Er war erwachsen geworden. Er war gereift und hatte sehr viele Erfahrungen gesammelt. Heute sah er sich oft in Herbert, in dessen Impulsivität und Begeisterungsfähigkeit. Meist ärgerte ihn das Benehmen seines Sohnes, denn er war stets um eine anständige Erziehung bedacht gewesen. Nichtsdestotrotz sehnte er sich manchmal danach, dieses Leben noch einmal leben zu dürfen.

Doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Jetzt stützten sich seine Hoffnungen auf Sarah, die vielleicht in der Lage sein konnte, seinem Dasein nicht nur wieder einen Sinn zu geben, sondern ihm auch eine Tür in das Heute zu öffnen.

+x+x+x+

Alfred taten sämtliche Knochen weh. Nein, eigentlich tat ihm _alles_ weh, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte - sogar Stellen, von denen er nie gedacht hätte, dass er an diesen überhaupt etwas empfinden konnte. Innerlich verfluchte er den Professor beinahe, dass er ihn jemals auf diese Reise mitgeschleift hatte. Sarah hin oder her. Eine innere Stimme flüsterte ihm zu, dass er auch in Königsberg ein hübsches junges Mädchen hätte finden können - und mochte es auch ein Teufelchen sein, dem diese Stimme seinem Kopf gehörte, Alfred war es in dem Moment egal, er gab ihr dennoch Recht. Wenigstens hätte ihm das sämtliche Strapazen, Ängste und sonstige Qualen erspart. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause.

Dennoch, es war seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen, Sarah zu folgen. Vielleicht eine Entscheidung im Affekt, im Schock über das Verschwinden der jungen Frau, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es sein freier Wille gewesen war.

Das hatte er nun davon. Er saß in dieser Kutsche, das Schloss schien wiederum in weite Ferne zu rücken, so als wollte es ihm hämisch zurufen, dass sie es niemals schaffen würden.

Hatte sich denn alles und jeder gegen sie verschworen?

Eine Bodenwelle ließ den Kutschschlitten abermals ein wenig in die Höhe springen und Alfred fragte sich gerade, wie es möglich war, dass das Gefährt nicht zu Bruch ging oder wenigstens ausbrach und sich überschlug, doch er kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, als beim Wiederaufkommen ein stechender Schmerz von seinem Fuß ausgehend durch seinen ganzen Körper jagte. Er stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und keuchte, atemlos vor Pein; nur mühsam konnte er die Tränen, die in ihm aufstiegen, unterdrücken.

+x+x+x+

Der Professor bekam von alledem, obgleich er neben seinem Studenten saß, nichts mit. Zu sehr war er darauf konzentriert, sich zu überlegen, was er alles tun musste, wenn sie wieder im Schloss waren. Etwas Besseren hätte ihm schließlich nicht passieren können. Das Forscherherz schlug ihm höher, als er daran dachte, seine so abrupt abgebrochenen Forschungen vielleicht doch noch zu Ende führen zu können. Sie mussten es nur geschickt anstellen. Schon allein das Fräulein Sarah würde ihm viel Nutzen bringen. Endlich würde er seine Theorien beweisen können.

Kein Gedanke daran, dass sie am Nachmittag in der Sonne losgefahren sein musste, regte sich in ihm. Er verdrängte es vollkommen. Die junge Frau musste ein Vampir sein, das verlangte sein Forschergeist förmlich. Vielleicht waren frisch Gebissene ja noch in einer Art Übergangszeit und für eine Weile immun gegen die Sonne.

Oh, es gab noch so viel, was zu untersuchen war...

+x+x+x+

Der festen Überzeugung, dass unter diesen drei Fremden in dem gesichteten Schlitten nicht Alfred sitzen konnte, zog sich Herbert in eines der östlich gelegenen Turmzimmer zurück, um sich abzulenken und die Enttäuschung zu ersparen.

Das kleine Zimmer mit Runderker, den er mit Kissen und Decken ausgelegt und -gepolstert hatte, war schon immer sein Lieblingsplatz gewesen, neben dem Hügel hinter dem Friedhof. Hierher kam er, wenn er wirklich ungestört sein wollte. Er liebte den Ausblick, der ihm die Sicht auf einen See, der im Winter stetig von glitzerndem Eis bedeckt wurde, erlaubte, ebenso wie auf einen kleinen Wald, wo sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung des Öfteren in wärmeren Tagen des Jahres die verschiedensten Angehörigen der regionalen Fauna trafen.

Er selbst hatte diese beiden Plätze, die er früher aufgrund ihrer unberührten Schönheit für verzaubert gehalten hatte, nie besucht. Warum, konnte er selbst nicht sagen. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Was sollte er auch alleine an solch einem romantischen Ort?

Herbert seufzte tief. Er sollte aufhören, daran zu denken. An _ihn_ zu denken.

Doch genau das mochte ihm nicht gelingen. Von seinem eigenen Dickschädel besiegt. Resigniert lehnte er sich in die Kissen und schloss die Augen. Wie hatte es dieser junge Student, dieser blonde Lockenkopf mit jenen unsagbar schönen Augen, die bei dem Grafensohn den Eindruck erweckten, wohlmeinende Engel selbst mussten sie ihm gegeben haben, nur geschafft, ihm den Kopf zu verdrehen?

Der weißhaarige Vampir hatte diesen Jüngling kaum kennen gelernt; sein Herz und seinen Bauch schienen das allerdings wenig zu interessieren. Bei keiner seiner früheren Beziehungen, geschweige denn Affären, hatte er sich so gefühlt wie jetzt. Nie. Das hier war neu.

Und wäre es nicht so hoffnungslos gewesen, er hätte es in vollen Zügen genossen.

+x+x+x+

Das erste, was sie spürte, war ein ausnehmendes Wohlgefühl. Es war warm, es war weich, es schien ihr wie Samt und Seide, auch wenn sie von diesen Stoffen bisher nur gehört hatte. So musste es sein, wenn man im Paradies weilte. Wenn man das Gefühl hatte, dass es nichts Besseres geben könnte, und sei es für mehrere Leben.

Nur unwillig öffnete sie vorsichtig die Augen und erblickte eine schemenhafte Gestalt, die, den Kopf leicht abgewandt, auf einem Sessel neben ihrem 'Paradies', das sie als Himmelbett identifizieren konnte, saß - und gedankenverloren in die Ferne blickte. Mit Überraschung und Freude erkannte sie den Grafen, als sich die Schleier des Schlafes vor ihren Augen lichteten.

Als sie ihn jedoch ansprechen wollte, versagte ihre Stimme. Probeweise bewegte sie sich etwas und machte damit den Schlossherrn auf sich aufmerksam.

+x+x+x+

Von Krolock schreckte aus seinen Gedankengängen auf, als er eine Bewegung in dem Bett bemerkte. Tatsächlich, sie war erwacht und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Faszination an.

"Fühlst du dich besser, mein Sternkind?", fragte er mit zärtlicher Stimme und reichte ihr eine Tasse Kräutertee, den er Koukol hatte brühen lassen.

Sorgsam nahm Sarah die Tasse in beide Hände, atmete den wohltuenden Duft des Getränks ein und nahm dann vorsichtig einen Schluck. Sofort spürte sie, wie das belegte Gefühl in ihrem Hals verschwand. Probeweise räusperte sie sich; dann setzte sie an, zu sprechen.

"Ja, vielen Dank... Exzellenz." Sie blickte ihn unsicher an, als sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Schmunzeln verzogen.

"So förmlich? Meine kleine, übermütige Sarah schläft wohl noch?", erkundigte er sich amüsiert und lehnte sich ein wenig vor, um ihr Gesicht zu streicheln.

Die junge Frau lächelte schüchtern.

"Der Mitternachtsball ist vorbei...", versuchte sie sich an einer Erklärung, auch wenn sie sich selbst nicht sicher war, was sie damit sagen wollte.

"Was nichts daran ändert, dass du mein Sternkind bleibst." Von Krolock war selbst etwas von seinem Verhalten überrascht. Kein Mensch dieser Welt hätte ihn beim Anblick dieser Szene für einen blutrünstigen Vampir gehalten. Nicht dass er jemals einer gewesen wäre.

Sarah errötete für einen Moment leicht, doch sie besann sich schnell. Es gab ein paar wichtige Fragen, die sie ihm zu stellen hatte. Die Worte dazu mochten ihr allerdings nicht so recht einfallen - sollte sie ihn vielleicht gerade heraus fragen, warum sie kein Vampir war?


	8. Begegnungen

_Kapitel 7 - Begegnungen_

Endlich schien das Schloss in greifbarer Nähe. Professor Abronsius starrte voller Begeisterung auf den immer größer werdenden Bau, der dank des nahenden Sonnenaufgangs hinter ihm noch unheimlicher erschien als im Mondenschein.

In Gedanken konnte er schon die Bewunderung, das Raunen und den Applaus seiner Kollegen hören. Er konnte sie förmlich kriechen sehen, wenn sie sich für ihr Misstrauen und ihren unverhohlenen Spott, den sie ihm bislang entgegen gebracht hatten, entschuldigten. Und wenn er sonst im Leben nichts genoss - diese Genugtuung würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Vampire gab es, das hatte er immer gewusst. Und jetzt hatte er sie in greifbarer Nähe. Das Fräulein Sarah würde sich mit Sicherheit bereit erklären, den... lebenden... Beweis dafür zu erbringen. Und dann konnte er sie wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln.

Das nannte er wahrhaftig zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.

+x+x+x+

Alfred war unterdessen alles andere als enthusiastisch. Die Schmerzen in seinem Fuß wurden immer unerträglicher und er krallte sich förmlich in die Decken. Das Jammern hatte ihm der Professor sehr schnell abgewöhnt. Das gehörte sich nicht für einen Wissenschaftler, einen strammen jungen Burschen, wie er es war.

Was für ein Blödsinn, rief der Student innerlich aus. Er war wütend. Oh ja, er war, wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben, wirklich wütend. Dass diese ganze Aktion, diese gesamte Reise, die sich Forschungsreise schimpfte und nur der Genugtuung des Professors dienen sollte, vollkommen sinnlos war, dessen war er sich nun absolut sicher.

Was brachte es schon, hier sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen?

Der blondgelockte Jüngling atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich sowohl von seiner Wut als auch von den Schmerzen abzulenken. Was wesentlich einfacher gewesen wäre, wenn er gewusst hätte, womit er sich ablenken sollte. Da fiel ihm gerade so gar nichts ein.

Und als hätte es nicht noch schlimmer kommen können, schlugen seine Füße durch eine weitere Erschütterung an die vordere Schlittenwand...

+x+x+x+

Er hatte mit der Frage gerechnet. Und doch war er unvorbereitet.

'Warum bin ich kein Vampir?' - der Kerninhalt war trotz ihrer vorsichtig formulierten Worte klar gewesen.

Was sollte von Krolock Sarah antworten? Warum hatte er sie nicht richtig gebissen, warum nicht, wie es in seiner Natur lag, ihr Blut genommen und sie ebenso in ein Wesen der Nacht verwandelt?

Er konnte es nicht erklären. Er wusste nur, dass er einfach nicht fähig gewesen war, ihr das Leben auszusaugen. Weil er sie liebte.

Ein erwartungsvoller Blick ruhte auf ihm, was ihm die Sache nicht gerade erleichterte. Doch er würde um eine Erklärung nicht herum kommen, das war er ihr einfach schuldig.

"Warum sagst du nichts?" Ein Flüstern im vertrauten Du; Förmlichkeit schien mittlerweile auch ihr irgendwie unangebracht. Dazu war dies zu persönlich.

"Sarah... ich kann dir nicht erklären, was geschehen ist. Das musst du bitte verstehen." Oh, gut rausgeredet, Herr Graf, schalt er sich. "Weil... ich es mir selbst nicht erklären kann", setzte er noch hinzu. Nun, wenigstens die halbe Wahrheit.

"Aber...", setzte sie zu einem Einwand ein, ließ diesen jedoch unausgesprochen. Seine Exzellenz würde wissen, was er tat.

"Ruh dich noch ein wenig aus, Sternkind. Ich muss gehen, der Tag bricht an. Wenn du etwas benötigst, scheue dich nicht, Koukol oder Liz danach zu fragen; wenigstens einer von ihnen wird sich immer in deiner Nähe befinden. Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete von Krolock sich und verließ den Raum.

Sarah blieb grübelnd zurück.

+x+x+x+

Die Sonne war bereits dabei, die erste Hürde zu überwinden; ihre Korona lugte über die Horizontlinie; da fuhr der Kutschschlitten mit Karola, Alfred und Abronsius vor dem Schloss vor. Koukol nahm sie in Empfang und wies ihnen den bekannten Weg in das alte Gemäuer, dem der Professor auch sogleich folgte.

Seinen Assistenten und ihre Kutscherin vergaß - oder ignorierte - er in seinem Eifer vollkommen. Das Mädchen bemerkte sofort, dass mit Alfred bei weitem nicht alles stimmte. Vorsichtig half sie ihm aus dem Gefährt und stützte ihn auf dem Weg nach drinnen.

Sie bewunderte, wie tonlos er seine offensichtlich starken Schmerzen hinnahm. Er zitterte und seine Hände waren kaltschweißig, dennoch kam kein Laut von ihm.

In der Halle schließlich sank er zusammen, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Dimitri, der noch immer in diesem Eingangsbereich des Schlosses wartete und sich nun langsam auf seine Abreise vorbereitet hatte, eilte dem Studenten und seiner jungen Kollegin sofort zur Hilfe.

+x+x+x+

Der langsam anbrechende Tag und dessen sanftes Licht, das in das Turmzimmer zu scheinen begann, hatten Herbert dazu gezwungen, seinen Zufluchtsort zu verlassen und sich zurück nach unten in Richtung der Gruft zu begeben. Dass er dabei die Eingangshalle durchquerte, war mehr einem Zufall zu verdanken.

Ein Zufall, der sein Herz zum Stillstand hätte bringen können - zu seinem Glück schlug es nicht mehr.

Sogar der sonst so ruhige, fast an allem uninteressiert, ja, abgebrüht erscheinende Vampir zeigte sich mehr als entgeistert, als er auf dem Boden der Halle Alfred sitzen sah.

Seinen Alfred.

Dimitri und ein fremdes Mädchen umsorgten den Blondschopf gerade, der blass und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Hände um sein linkes Bein verkrampft hatte.

Herbert war schneller bei Alfred, als er es sich selbst zugetraut hatte. Auf seine Anweisung hin zogen sich die beiden Helfer zurück und der Grafensohn hob den mittlerweile halb bewusstlosen Jüngling in seine Arme.

Tagesanbruch hin oder her - an Schlaf war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Es galt, sich um seinen Geliebten zu kümmern. Rasch gab er Koukol die Anweisung, ein Zimmer vampirgerecht - mit schweren Vorhängen - herzurichten. Der buckelige Diener humpelte voraus, während Herbert ihm mit seinem Liebsten auf dem Arm folgte.

+x+x+x+

Karola und Dimitri sahen sich für einen Moment unschlüssig an.

"Der Sohn des Grafen", Dimitri deutete Herbert hinterher, "sagte mir, dass ich das Schloss bei Sonnenaufgang verlassen und nicht mehr wiederkehren soll. Er schenkt mir das Leben, weil ich Sarah seinem Vater zurückgebracht habe, meinte er. Ich denke kaum, dass er etwas dagegen hat, wenn ich dich mitnehme."

Das Mädchen nickte. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, was schlimmer war - das Leben als Vampir oder weiterhin als Sklavin dieses schmierigen Wirtes.

Als würde der Kutscher ihre Gedankengänge erraten, wandte er ein: "Wir könnten auch... irgendwo anders hin fahren. Weit weg von Nikolajew."

"Aber wohin, Dimitri? Ich kenne niemanden. Ich kenne nicht einmal wirklich die Umgebung, die umliegenden Dörfer. Und würden wir gemeinsam einen Neuanfang versuchen... das würde nicht funktionieren. Wenn wir uns nicht als Vater und Tochter ausgeben", gab Karola zu bedenken. Sie war sich sicher, dass man ihnen eben diese Familien-Geschichte nicht abkaufen würde. Die Dorfbewohner würden sich das Maul zerreißen.

"Dann versucht euren Neuanfang doch hier", ertönte da eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Eine Stimme, die Karola unter Tausenden erkannt hätte.

"Liz...", flüsterte sie, sich vorsichtig umwendend. Tatsächlich. Da stand sie - ihre Schwester Felicitas. "Liz!", kam es von ihr abermals, diesmal jedoch so laut, dass Dimitri glaubte, es müsste einmal durch das ganze Schloss hallen. Weinend fielen sich die beiden Frauen in die Arme. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Kutscher, dass eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden bestand.

"Mein Kleines", sprach Liz zärtlich und drückte Karola fest an sich.

+x+x+x+

Dass es mehr als wagemutig war, was er tat, war Abronsius durchaus bewusst. Doch es störte ihn nicht wirklich. Er war davon überzeugt, dass ihm bei all seinen Utensilien die Vampire nichts anhaben könnten und würden.

Leise summend und mit einem Kruzifix in der Manteltasche - sicher war sicher, auch bei Sonnenaufgang - schlenderte er über den Friedhof, inspizierte die Grabsteine sorgsam und machte sich fleißig Notizen. Ganze Generationen schienen hier zu liegen, stellte er fest. Vielleicht gab es ja auch Vampirgene, die sich vererbten. Womöglich war es bei einigen Veranlagung, sozusagen vorherbestimmt, dass sie eines Tages gebissen werden würden. Oder sie gaben sich gar freiwillig ihren Vorfahren hin, um den Clan aufrecht zu erhalten.

Dies alles war höchst interessant, bemerkte der Professor zu sich selber. Wo bloß sein Assistent schon wieder war. Er sollte sich das wirklich ansehen...

+x+x+x+

Abronsius' Assistent lag derweil erschöpft und betäubt von Schmerzen in einer Badewanne. Das heiße Wasser umschmeichelte seinen Körper und ließ seine Lebensgeister langsam wieder in ihn zurückkehren. Noch hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, zu schauen, wer ihn da so sorgfältig, so liebevoll umsorgte. War es vielleicht sogar Sarah?

Momentan jedoch war das Alfred egal. Er war froh, endlich nicht mehr in diesem Schlitten zu sitzen. Auch die Schmerzen in seinem Fuß ließen endlich ein wenig nach. Nicht wesentlich, aber immerhin genügend, um ihn nicht mehr seine Lippen zerbeißen zu lassen, nur damit er sich nicht dem inneren Drängen hingab, zu jammern und wimmern, wie er es momentan am liebsten getan hätte.

Als zärtliche Finger dann auch noch anfingen, sanft seine Schläfe zu massieren, entspannte sich Alfred so sehr, dass er glaubte, jeden Moment davon zu schweben. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich und er beschloss spontan für sich, dass er es nie wieder missen wollte.

Das hier war wahrhaftig perfekt.

Oder hätte es sein können, wenn er sich nicht entschieden hätte, die Augen zu öffnen. Er erstarrte, als er das Gesicht des Grafensohns erkannte, des Vampirs, der in der letzten Nacht über ihn hergefallen war. Panisch wollte der Student aufspringen und vergaß dabei für einen Moment seinen Fuß, der ihn dafür schmerzhaft rügte.

Mit einem lauten Platschen fiel er zurück in die Wanne und überschwemmte dabei das halbe Bad. Japsend zog er sich zurück an die Oberfläche und hustete - mochte der Badezusatz auch gut gerochen haben, er schmeckte scheußlich.

"Was... was willst du... von mir", brachte er endlich mit erstickter Stimme hervor und nahm innerlich eine Abwehrhaltung an, wenn er sich körperlich schon kaum gegen den Vampir würde wehren können. Der allerdings betrachtete Alfred zu dessen Überraschung lediglich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und machte keinerlei Anstalten, die Situation auszunutzen...


	9. Neue Wege

_Kapitel 8 - Neue Wege_

"Ich hätte nie erwartet, dich wieder zu sehen", meinte Karola mit tränenerstickter Stimme, aber strahlendem Gesicht, als sie sich aus der Umarmung mit Liz löste.

"Es ist, wie Mama immer sagte: Geliebte Menschen verschwinden niemals ganz aus deinem Leben", antwortete Liz und gab Karola einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Im Hintergrund räusperte sich Dimitri leise und forderte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Schwestern. Ein fragender Blick traf die beiden, als die zu dem älteren Mann schauten.

"Liz ist meine Schwester", erklärte Karola knapp, fügte dann aber noch ein "Das ist eine längere Geschichte." hinzu.

"Gut...", murmelte Dimitri, wenn auch noch nicht vollends zufrieden, "wie meinten Sie das vorhin? Wir sollen unseren Neuanfang hier wagen? Wo 'hier'? Im Schloss? Bei den Vampiren? Eigentlich reicht mir eine lebensmüde Unternehmung vollkommen für mein Leben." Er stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. Reichte es nicht schon, dass er eine halbe Nacht hier verbracht hatte? Auf den Rest seines Lebens in Gesellschaft mehrerer Dutzend Blutsauger konnte er gut und gerne verzichten.

"Nun, was steht Ihnen zur Wahl? Die Rückkehr zu diesem sklaventreibenden Gastwirt? Eine ungewisse Zukunft in einem völlig fremden Dorf?", wandte Liz ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Karola grinste in sich hinein. Schien so, als hätte Dimitri es tatsächlich geschafft, die Streitlust ihrer Schwester zu wecken. Es wunderte sie kaum, hatte der Kutscher nicht sonderlich freundlich, weder in Wort noch in Tonfall, von Liz' Zuhause gesprochen.

Dimitri hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Ist ja gut. Nicht gleich sauer werden."

"Ich bin nicht sauer!", fauchte die dunkelhaarige Mittzwanzigerin. "Ich kann es nur nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand wie Sie, der keinerlei Ahnung hat, abwertend über etwas spricht, was er nicht kennt!"

"Wann habe ich denn bitte abwertend gesprochen? Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich es lebensmüde finde, als Mensch in einem Vampirschloss zu leben!"

"Vielleicht fragen Sie erst einmal, wie es hier zugeht! Aber lassen Sie mich raten - für Sie sind alle Vampire blutrünstige Monster, habe ich Recht?"

"Ja, natürlich. Etwas Gegenteiliges ist mir bislang auch nicht zu Ohren gekommen!"

Karola zuckte instinktiv zusammen und zog den Kopf etwas ein. Autsch. Das waren exakt die falschen Worte gewesen.

"Oh ja? So blutrünstig fühle ich mich gar nicht. Aber vielen Dank", sprach Liz mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. Dimitri stutzte.

"Sie sind ein Vampir?"

"Halbvampir", piepste das Mädchen, das sich ein wenig an die Seite zurück gezogen hatte.

"Halbvampir?", echote Dimitri fragend.

"Ja", knurrte Liz und warf Karola einen Seitenblick zu, den diese sofort als "Musste das jetzt sein?" identifizierte.

+x+x+x+

Graf von Krolock lag noch nicht lange in seinem Sarg, als er zu der Überzeugung kam, dass es nicht besonders schlau gewesen war, Sarah alleine zu lassen. Doch jetzt durchs Schloss zu laufen, war zu gefährlich; er würde durch Gänge laufen müssen, die nicht sonnengeschützt waren.

Nervös warf er sich hin und her; es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel.

+x+x+x+

Herbert dagegen dachte wahrlich nicht an Schlaf. In gesicherten Räumen, dessen Fenster Koukol so gut verhangen hatte, dass nicht mal die Ahnung eines Lichtstrahls hindurch drang und die lediglich von einigen Kerzen erhellt wurden, versuchte er noch immer, Alfred davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihm nur helfen wollte.

Der Grafensohn war nahe daran, zu verzweifeln. So etwas Misstrauisches hatte er selten erlebt. Und wäre es nicht so wichtig gewesen, dass Alfred und vor allem dessen Fuß geholfen wird, dann hätte er das hier wirklich als Herausforderung sehen können.

"Alfred, bitte hör auf dich so zu benehmen, als würde ich dich jeden Moment auffressen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir nichts tun!", rief er aus und seufzte, als der Student abermals zurückwich - so gut es eben in der Wanne möglich war -, als Herbert ihm ein Handtuch geben und dann aus der Wanne helfen wollte.

"Entschuldigt bitte, aber wer konnte denn gestern Nacht nicht seine Finger von mir lassen? Euch mag das vielleicht nicht verständlich sein, aber ich gedenke nicht, als Vampir zu enden!"

"Ich könnte mir sicherlich auch ein besseres Leben vorstellen", murmelte Herbert trocken, bevor er Alfred antwortete: "Ich kann dir nur mein Wort geben, dich nicht zu beißen; was sollte ich dir auch sonst als Versicherung bieten. Aber ohne Hilfe wirst du nicht weit kommen. Dem Aussehen deines Fuß nach zu urteilen ist er gebrochen und muss dringend versorgt werden."

Der Fuß. Richtig, da war ja noch was, fiel es dem Lockenkopf jetzt wieder ein. Vorsichtig schielte er zur Seite, mehr aus Reflex, denn sein Fuß war von Schaum bedeckt. Die Schmerzen bedeckte es allerdings nicht, wie er jetzt feststellen musste, nachdem er sich wieder darauf konzentrierte. Offenbar hatte er wirklich keine Wahl.

"Also gut... bekomme ich wenigstens einen Schal?", fragte er mit ernstem Gesicht.

Herbert schaute für einen Moment irritiert drein, bis er verstand, was Alfred ihn gerade gefragt hatte. Dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Oh Chéri, wenn ich dich beißen wollte...", begann er - der Rest seiner Worte ging in seinem Lachen unter.

+x+x+x+

Es war gerade einmal Mittagszeit und es würde noch gut fünf oder sechs Stunden dauern, bis der Graf wieder bei ihr war, überlegte Sarah mit einem Blick in die Sonne, die direkt in ihr Zimmer schien.

Dabei hatte sie so dringend mit Seiner Exzellenz zu reden. Sie wünschte, bei ihm zu bleiben und hoffte inständig, dass er es gestatten würde. Selbst wenn er sie dafür beißen wollte, aber das war ihr egal. Darauf, ein Vampir zu sein, hatte sie sich längst eingestellt.

Die Wirtstochter hoffte überdies auch auf eine Erklärung, warum er sie auf dem Mitternachtsball nicht gebissen hatte, denn dazu mochten ihr nicht mal Spekulationen einfallen, geschweige denn plausible Erklärungen. Aber der Graf musste einen sehr guten Grund haben. Denn in einer Sache war sie sich sicher - wenn der Herr über die Vampire ein Opfer nicht biss, dann würde das sein Ansehen stark schwächen.

Sofern sie es mitbekamen.

Hatte es jemand bemerkt, dass sie noch immer ein Mensch war? Sicherlich, immerhin war ja auch ihr Spiegelbild im Ballsaal zu sehen gewesen. Der Professor und Alfred allerdings schienen sie doch für einen Vampir gehalten zu haben...?

Sarah schwirrte der Kopf. Das war alles zu kompliziert. Sie würde einfach warten, bis sie ihre Erklärung bekam.

+x+x+x+

Genau über diese Erklärung dachte von Krolock nun seit mehreren Stunden, in denen er nur partiell Schlaf fand, nach. Zwischendurch verfluchte er immer wieder den Sarg und sein Vampirdasein, das ihn an diesen band. Es war Mittagszeit, das spürte er, und es würde noch einige Stunden dauern, bis er endlich wieder zu Sarah konnte.

Sein Sternkind. Ja, die aufgeweckte junge Frau würde Antworten verlangen, Antworten, die er ihr nicht zu geben vermochte, weil er selbst nicht so recht wusste, warum er gegen seine Natur gehandelt hatte.

Der Versuch, seine Gedanken abzulenken, in der Hoffnung, später spontan antworten zu können, gelang und scheiterte doch gleichzeitig gründlich. Denn prompt kam ihm sein mitternächtliches Erlebnis wieder in den Sinn.

Inzwischen war er sich, nach sorgfältigem Ausschluss aller sonstigen Möglichkeiten, sehr sicher, dass es tatsächlich Sarahs Blut gewesen war und das dieses auch in der Lage sein konnte, ihm seine Menschlichkeit komplett zurück zu geben. Um sicher zu gehen, müsste er es jedoch abermals ausprobieren... doch das wiederum wagte er nicht. Er konnte Sarah das Leben nicht rauben. Ihr nicht ihr menschliches Dasein nehmen.

+x+x+x+

Wie er es letztlich doch geschafft hatte, Alfred von seinen guten Absichten und vor allem davon, dass ein Schal absolut unnötig war, zu überzeugen, wusste Herbert nicht mehr, aber er war mehr als erleichtert, dass es ihm endlich gelungen war. Mit geschlossenen Augen - das war die Bedingung des Studenten gewesen - hatte er ihm beim Aufstehen geholfen und, nachdem sich Alfred in Handtuch und Bademantel gehüllt hatte, ihn aus der Wanne gehoben. Besonders wohl fühlte sich Alfred nicht, als der Grafensohn ihn ins Schlafzimmer trug und vorsichtig in das überdimensionierte Himmelbett legte. Doch er bemühte sich, dem Drang wegzulaufen zu widerstehen.

Allein schon seinem Fuß zuliebe.

Ein Türknarren ließ den blondgelockten Jüngling aufschrecken und an diesem Schreckzustand änderte sich auch nichts, als er Koukol erblickte. Dieses buckelige Etwas war nun wirklich das letzte, was er brauchte. Überrascht sah er dann jedoch, was der Diener brachte. Blut? Alfred erschauderte.

+x+x+x+

Liz hatte noch immer keinen Abstand davon genommen, Dimitri auch weiterhin wütend anzufunkeln. Der war sich seiner Sache nun gar nicht mehr sicher.

Er stand einer Vampirin gegenüber, die offensichtlich doch keine war, oder auch nur zur Hälfte, während deren Schwester zumindest seiner Meinung nach ein ganz normaler Mensch war. Wieso aber lebten die Schwestern getrennt? Und wie kam es, dass eine ein normaler Mensch und die andere ein Halbvampir...

Was um alles in der Welt war ein Halbvampir?

Seine stillen Versuche, seine Gehirnwindungen zu entknoten, mussten zumindest aus der Sicht anderer sehr lustig aussehen, denn Karola fing mit einem Mal an zu kichern und auch Liz stimmte irgendwann mit ein, bis die beiden sich irgendwann lachend aneinander festhielten.

"Was bitte ist denn jetzt so komisch?", erkundigte er sich, etwas gereizt. Verständnis hatte er nun wirklich nicht für dieses Verhalten. Anstatt ihm zu erklären, was hier vorging, lachten sie ihn aus.

"Dimitri... du siehst aus, als könnte dein Kopf jeden Moment ernsthaft anfangen zu rauchen. Worüber zerbrichst du dir denn den Kopf?", erbarmte sich schließlich Karola zu einer Antwort.

"Worüber? Na du kannst Fragen stellen. Zum Beispiel, warum ihr als Schwestern getrennt lebt. Warum Sie", er schaute zu Liz, "Ihre kleine Schwester bei diesem Sklaventreiber arbeiten lassen, während Sie hier ganz offensichtlich ein angenehmes Dasein fristen. Und außerdem wäre es mal ganz interessant zu erfahren, was ein Halbvampir ist!"

Liz' Lachen war schlagartig verklungen.

"Sie tun es schon wieder. Merken Sie das eigentlich? Woher bitte wollen Sie denn wissen, wie mein Dasein hier aussieht?"

"Na weil... weil...", wollte auch Dimitri aufbrausen, merkte dann jedoch, dass ihm die Argumente ausgingen. "Okay, dann sagen Sie mir wenigstens, was ein Halbvampir ist. Bitte."

Karola und Liz grinsten sich breit an.


	10. Startschwierigkeiten

_Kapitel 9 - Startschwierigkeiten..._

Am späten Mittag hatte es Sarah schließlich nicht mehr in ihrem Bett gehalten, welches zwar wohlig warm und sehr gemütlich, aber auch so groß war, dass sie sich unheimlich verloren und allein darin fühlte. Unsicher tapste sie ein wenig durch den Raum, blickte aus dem Fenster - ja, sie würde den Sonnenschein vermissen und wie der Schnee in ihm glitzerte. Aber unter all den Freunden, die das Leben bereit hielt, gab es auch entbehrliche. Und der Schnee sah auch im Mondschein sehr schön aus.

Etwas hilflos sah Sarah sich um. Was sollte sie jetzt anziehen? Zwar hatte der Graf ihr gesagt, dass sie jederzeit nach jemandem rufen könnte - an die Namen konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern - und das hätte sie auch getan; wäre da nicht das Problem gewesen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie diese Tür geöffnet bekam, diese entbehrte nämlich jedweder Klinke oder sonstigem Griff.

Und zu rufen... diese Versuche gab sie schnell auf, als sie merkte, dass sie eine schwere, dicke Eichentür vor sich hatte. Da würde kaum ein Laut weit genug durchdringen, um ihn auch nur in mehreren Metern Entfernung noch zu hören.

Seufzend setzte sich die Wirtstochter auf ihr Bett. Hatte Seine Exzellenz sie etwa hier eingesperrt? Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Also muss es noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, diesen Raum zu verlassen.

Suchend sah sie sich um. Da, eine weitere Tür! Vielleicht war die andere, große ja nur Attrappe? Durch welche hatte der Graf eigentlich den Raum verlassen? Auch das mochte ihr nicht mehr so recht einfallen.

Offenbar hatte die Kälte ihrem Kopf etwas mehr zugesetzt, als sie geglaubt hatte, dachte sie entnervt.

Also dann diese kleine, unscheinbare Tür.

Probieren ging über studieren, hatte ihr Vater immer gesagt.

+x+x+x+

Liz hatte Karola und Dimitri in eines der Kaminzimmer, von denen es im Schloss zwei gab, wie sie ihnen erklärte, geführt.

"Dieses hier wird von Seiner Exzellenz und dessen Sohn eher selten genutzt. Deshalb steht es Koukol, mir und eventuellen Besuchern zur Verfügung", erklärte sie, während sie den beiden anderen wies, Platz zu nehmen. Und dazu luden die großen Sessel und das äußerst weich wirkende Sofa geradezu ein.

"Also... Liz. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie oder Ihre...", er hüstelte gekünstelt, "Freunde hier beleidigt haben sollte. Das wollte ich nicht. Aber Sie müssen auch zugeben, dass all die Geschichten, die man bislang über Vampire gehört hat, keine andere Meinung zulassen. Ich bin auch nur ein Opfer meiner Umgebung und Erziehung; ich weiß nur, was andere erzählten."

Diesmal nickte die junge Frau mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen gütigen Ausdruck angenommen und das erste Mal sah Dimitri in ihr, was er die ganze Zeit während ihres Streits ignoriert hatte - sie war eine Schönheit.

Und hoffentlich nicht des Grafen Geliebte, hoffte er insgeheim für Sarah.

"Ich verstehe es schon. Und Sie haben hoffentlich gelernt, dass man nicht immer allem Tratsch dieser Dorftrottel Glauben schenken sollte."

"Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht. Nun, ich werde meine Meinung gründlich revidieren. Wenn ich noch ein paar andere Vampire getroffen habe, die ebenfalls freundlich und... unbissig sind", erklärte er mit einem nervösen Lachen.

Karola lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Wenn der Graf wirklich erlaubte, dass sie hier bleiben durften, dann würde das eine sehr lustige Zeit werden...

+x+x+x+

Einen Ausgang hatte Sarah hinter der kleineren Tür in ihrem Zimmer nicht gefunden. Dafür aber eine Art begehbaren Kleiderschrank, reich gefüllt mit allerhand Kleidern und sonstigen Gewändern. Mit leuchtenden Augen inspizierte sie alles genau und wählte dann eine silbergraue, glänzende Robe mit eng anliegendem Oberteil und langen Ärmeln, dafür aber umso reicher unterfüttertem und ausgestelltem Rockteil.

Mit den Fingern fuhr sie durch ihr Haar, um es etwas aufzulockern und schüttelte es dann noch etwas. Ein bereits etwas angestaubter Spiegel ließ sie sich selbst von ihrem Erscheinungsbild überzeugen. Ja, so konnte sie sich dem Grafen zeigen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch einen Weg aus dem Raum finden.

Nochmals versuchte sie sich an der großen Eichentür - und blieb an einer Art Knauf, eingelassen in das Holz, hängen. Als sie ihn betätigte, öffnete sich die Tür schwerfällig ein Stück, sodass Sarah sie nur noch aufschwingen musste.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen verließ sie den Raum.

+x+x+x+

Alfred hatte sich schließlich doch dem inneren Drang nach dem Jammern nachgegeben. Was anderes konnte er auch gar nicht tun, als Herbert versuchte, seinen Fuß zu richten. Zwar tat er das so vorsichtig wie möglich - das wusste der Student auch ohne, dass der Grafensohn es ihm sagte - aber die Schmerzen waren dennoch höllisch.

Der weißhaarige Vampir pausierte von Zeit zu Zeit, um Alfred ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen und tupfte ihm dabei die Stirn mit einem in Eiswasser getränkten Stofftuch ab, bevor er sich wieder dem mittlerweile stark abgeschwollenen, blau verfärbten Fuß widmete, dem er ebenso immer wieder mit einem kleinen Eisbeutel Entspannung gönnte.

Er wünschte sich, dass er seinem Liebsten die Schmerzen nehmen könnte, doch er war lediglich in der Lage, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie rasch gelindert wurden und er später keine Probleme mit einem vielleicht falsch wieder zusammen gewachsenem Fuß haben würde.

Eine gute halbe Stunde dauerte die Prozedur, doch beiden kam es wie ein halbes Jahrhundert vor. Alfred war kurz davor gewesen, Herbert anzuflehen, den Fuß doch einfach abzuhacken oder ihn wenigstens in Ruhe zu lassen, doch er wusste, wie wichtig das Richten der verschobenen Knochen war.

Doch endlich konnte der Grafensohn den Fuß in die Schiene und die Verbände, die Koukol zuvor gebracht hatte, verpacken.

Erschöpft und mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck lehnte sich Alfred in die Kissen und atmete tief durch. Sein Fuß fühlte sich in der Tat besser an, jetzt da er stabilisiert war. Zwar war der Unterschied noch minimal, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass sich das schnell ändern würde.

"Danke", flüsterte der Student leise und meinte es wirklich ernst, was ihn selbst ein wenig überraschte. Er war dem Vampir wirklich dankbar. Dem Vampir, vor dem er sich eigentlich gefürchtet hatte, der über ihn herfallen wollte.

Herbert lächelte liebevoll und streichelte sacht Alfreds Gesicht.

"Nichts zu danken, Chéri."

Die Worte nahm der blondgelockte Jüngling nur noch entfernt wahr; die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Stunden forderten ihren Tribut. Kaum dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, schlief er auch schon.

Herbert konnte da nicht mehr widerstehen, er küsste den Jungen sanft auf die lieblichen Lippen, bevor er sich neben ihn legte und ihn in seine Arme zog. Dann entglitt auch der Grafensohn ins Land der Träume, das an diesem Tage jedoch das Paradies werden würde.

+x+x+x+

Sarah hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um sich einigermaßen zurecht zu finden. Erst als sie die Gänge wieder erkannte, die sie schon in der letzten Nacht durchquert hatte, fand sie auch ihren Orientierungssinn wieder und landete - fast schon instinktiv - im Kaminzimmer, in dem sich Karola, Liz und Dimitri angeregt unterhielten.

Erstere schaute, als sie Sarah bemerkte, sogleich schuldbewusst zu Boden, was ihr irritierte Blicke einbrachte.

"Es tut mir so Leid, Fräulein Chagal... ich habe nicht Wort gehalten und ihre beiden Bekannten doch hierher gebracht", erklärte sie reumütig und schien eine Strafe zu erwarten. Da war sie wieder, die unterwürfige Magd, die sie in den letzten Stunden erfolgreich aus ihrem Verhalten verdrängt hatte.

Die Angesprochene ihrerseits wusste zuerst gar nicht so recht, wovon die Rede war; sie benötigte einen Moment, bis ihr das Geschehen im Wirtshaus wieder einfiel.

"Oh! Oh, nein, das ist doch in Ordnung. Bitte...", sie blickte etwas verzweifelt in die Runde, "das ist überhaupt kein Problem." Für ein paar Sekunden blieb sie noch unschlüssig, dann ging sie einfach zu Karola, setzte sich neben sie und umarmte sie. Warum sie das tat, wusste sie selbst nicht so genau, aber das Mädchen weckte trotz des mit Sicherheit unwesentlichen Altersunterschieds ihren Beschützerinstinkt. Oder war es Mutterinstinkt?

+x+x+x+

Nachdem alle einander begrüßt und sich vorgestellt hatten, verfielen die vier schnell in ein angeregtes Gespräch. Dimitri vergaß über die Unterhaltung beinahe, dass er eigentlich noch mal die Frage nach dem Halbvampir stellen wollte.

"Liz, erinnern Sie sich noch an meine Frage?"

"Wie es kommt, dass ich nur ein halber Vampir bin?" Sie wechselte einen Blick mit ihrer Schwester, während der Mann nickte.

"Du bist ein... was?", platzte es aus Sarah heraus. Sofort schlug sich die Wirtstochter die Hände vor den Mund und murmelte ein "Entschuldigung", doch Liz konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass sie die Augen verdrehen musste.

Manchmal wünschte sie sich wirklich, ein ganz normaler Vampir zu sein...

"Dimitri, wie alt bist du eigentlich?", warf Karola da ein.

Der Angesprochene schaute zwischen den Anwesenden umher.

"Warum? Willst du wissen, ob ich alt genug bin, die Geschichte zu hören?" Er grinste schelmisch. "Ich bin 36."

Sarah und Liz blickten sich an. So jung hatten die den Kutscher ehrlich gesagt nicht geschätzt.

"Ich weiß, meine Damen, ich sehe älter aus... das Leben hat mir bisweilen übel mitgespielt, so was frisst sich auch äußerlich ein", erklärte er leichthin, doch auch mit einem Unterton, der die anderen mitfühlend nicken ließ.

Bevor sie ihre Unterhaltung fortsetzen konnten, wurden sie vom Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen. Neugierig blickten sie zum Eingang des Kaminzimmers und sprangen sogleich auf, als sie den Grafen erkannten.

Sarah verbeugte sich mit einem eleganten Hofknicks und lächelte ihn dann kokett an. Sie war gespannt, was er zu ihrem Erscheinungsbild sagen würde. Mehr als verunsichert nahm sie dann jedoch seinen entgeisterten Blick wahr.

+x+x+x+

Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz hinter dem Horizont versunken, doch von Krolock hielt es in seinem Sarg nicht mehr aus. Sogar am vergangenen Tag hatte er besser geschlafen, trotz seines Zustandes.

Mit einer Mischung aus Seufzen und Knurren schob er den Deckel seines Sarges beiseite und stieg heraus. Er erlaubte sich ein kräftiges Strecken, um die steifen Glieder zu motivieren und nahm dann seinen Weg in Richtung des Nordflügels auf, wo ihn mit Sicherheit auch keiner der letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages treffen konnte.

In Gedanken versunken schlenderte er durch die Gänge. Wenn die Nacht hereingebrochen war, würde er sofort Sarah aufsuchen. Und bis dahin würden ihm vielleicht wenigstens noch einige Antworten auf die Fragen, die ihn erwarteten, einfallen.

Lautes Lachen und fröhliches Geplapper ließ ihn inne halten. Er kurzer Blick zeigte ihm, dass er sich direkt vor dem zweiten Kaminzimmer, dass er Liz und Koukol zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, befand. Und offenbar waren dort drin mehr Personen als seine beiden Diener.

Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied er sich, den Raum einer kleinen Inspektion zu unterziehen. In würdevoll fließender Bewegung öffnete er die Tür - und erstarrte.

Ekaterina.

Das war sein erster Gedanke, bevor er realisierte, dass die junge, rothaarige Frau in der silbergrauen Ballrobe seiner einstigen Gemahlin nicht selbige war, sondern sein Sternkind Sarah, auch wenn sie ihr beinahe bis aufs Haar glich.


	11. Wahrheiten und Erkenntnisse

_Mal an meine Reviewer: Vielen Dank für eure Feedbacks!  
Steeljren-Dag und Eilantha: Also das mit dem Halbvampir soll in der Story noch geklärt werden, ich bitte also um Geduld *g* Aber die Erklärung jetzt schon zu liefern wäre ja zu einfach ;)_

* * *

_Kapitel 10 - Wahrheiten und Erkenntnisse_

Die Nacht war bereits ein paar Stunden alt, als Alfred erwachte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren und in der Dunkelheit, wenn nicht Schwärze, die in dem Raum herrschte, war das gar nicht so einfach. Schließlich aber fiel ihm wieder ein, wo er war.

Und siedend heiß wurde ihm bewusst, in wessen Armen er da lag. Automatisch versteifte er sich. Wie konnte es bloß passieren, dass er in den Armen eines Vampirs schlief? Eines Vampirs, der unverhohlen sein Interesse an ihm zeigte?

Der Student erschauderte. Mit seinem Fuß war es ihm nicht möglich, zu entkommen. Und was sollte er tun, wenn der Weißhaarige neben ihm erwachte?

Alfred blieb kaum Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn auch Herbert verließ nun sein Traumland.

"Guten Abend, Chéri", flüsterte er und küsste zärtlich die Wangenknochen des Jünglings in seinen Armen. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Der Angesprochene schluckte, brachte keinen Ton heraus. Stattdessen versuchte er sich so unauffällig wie möglich dem anderen zu entziehen - dessen Mund war ihm definitiv zu nah an seinem Hals.

Stirnrunzelnd hörte er da den Grafensohn kichern.

"Liebling, ich sagte dir doch schon einmal - wenn ich dich beißen wollte, dann hätte ich es schon längst getan. Keine Sorge. Ich werde dein Blut erst nehmen, wenn du mich darum bittest."

Endlich fand Alfred seine Sprache wieder.

"Bei allem Respekt, aber das wird mit Sicherheit nicht passieren."

Herbert schmunzelte ins Dunkel hinein.

"Ich verspreche dir, es wird passieren", er fuhr mit seinen Fingern federleicht die Konturen des Gesichts des Liebsten nach, "schon sehr bald. Aus deinem freien Willen heraus."

Alfred lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er die melodische, sanfte Stimme leise neben seinem Ohr hörte. Ein flüchtiger Kuss landete noch auf seiner Nasenspitze, bevor der Vampir sich widerwillig von dem Jüngling löste und das Bett verließ.

Kurz darauf schien der Mond bereits ins Zimmer und erlaubte Alfred, sich etwas umzusehen. Hängen blieb sein Blick jedoch an... dem Grafensohn, dessen Namen er vergessen hatte, wie ihm jetzt auffiel.

Der Vampir zeichnete sich durch wahre Perfektion aus. Das Gesicht eben und gleichmäßig, edle Züge, die genauso Intelligenz wie Erhabenheit ausstrahlten, die langen Haare, die das Gesicht sanft umschmeichelten und einen fließenden Übergang zu dem muskulösen Oberkörper, der von dem geöffneten Hemd kaum bedeckt wurde, bot... die langen, schlanken und doch kräftigen Beine bildeten einen vollkommenen Abschluss des Bildes. Als Alfreds Blick zurückglitt, blieb er an den Augen, diesen eisblauen Kristallen, die in einem geheimnisvollen Licht glitzerten, hängen.

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob es möglich war, dass Vampire ihre Opfer hypnotisierten, doch eine Analyse seiner selbst ließ ihn zu dem Schluss kommen, dass er bei vollem Bewusstsein und Verstand war - er kannte Hypnose-Experimente zu Genüge und wusste um deren Auswirkungen. Dies hier war real. Dies waren seine ureigensten Gedanken.

Fasziniert von einem Vampir.

Alfred stöhnte innerlich auf.

+x+x+x+

Von Krolock hatte das Kaminzimmer so schnell wieder verlassen, wie er es zuvor betreten hatte. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass er über Geistererscheinungen lange hinweg war, doch reale Personen, die das Aussehen Ekaterinas hatten, schien das auszuschließen.

Erst jetzt fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Warum er sich so nach Sarah gesehnt hatte, als sie fort gewesen war. Warum das Gefühl bei ihr so anders war. Warum er sie nicht beißen konnte. Seine Freude über ihre Rückkehr, sein erneutes Widerstehen, Erwehren der Gier... es ergab alles Sinn.

Sogar, warum Sarahs Blut das sein könnte, was in der Lage wäre, sie alle zu erlösen.

Sein Weg führte ihn zu einem großem Balkon, der über den Schlossgarten blickte. Hier würde er hoffentlich zur Ruhe kommen können, bevor er zurück gehen und...

"Exzellenz?"

Die leise Stimme ließ ihn kurz die Augen schließen. Dass Sarah ihm gefolgt war, sollte ihn eigentlich nicht überraschen.

"Bitte, Sternkind... geh wieder hinein, zu den anderen. Ich werde gleich nachkommen."

Die Angesprochene jedoch ignorierte seine Worte.

"Was ist passiert? Warum hast du mich so angesehen? Bitte..." Sie verstummte. Sein Blick, der so viel Leid und Trauer ausdrückte, brach ihr beinahe das Herz.

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Es gibt so vieles, was ich nicht sagen kann, Sarah. Noch nicht jetzt. Vielleicht auch nie."

Für einige Minuten herrschte Stille. Dann schüttelte die Wirtstochter heftig den Kopf.

"Aber du kannst mir doch nicht ewig alles vorenthalten!"

"Sarah! Ich bitte dich. Ja, ich weiß, du wünschst Antworten..."

"... zum Beispiel auf die Frage, warum du mich nicht gebissen hast. Und das hast du nicht, habe ich Recht? Sonst wäre ich längst auch ein Vampir", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

"Ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Bitte frage nicht mehr danach."

Ein Schmerz durchfuhr plötzlich seinen Körper. War es denn möglich...? Ja, es musste gegen Mitternacht sein. Schnell wandte sich von Krolock ab. Es kostete ihn all seine Willenskraft, sich nicht zusammen zu krümmen und sich zudem auf den Beinen zu halten. Er keuchte leise und versuchte dieses hilflos mit einem Räuspern zu überspielen.

Sarahs verwirrte Blick konnte er förmlich in seinem Rücken spüren, ebenso wie sein Herz, dass seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm und seine Lungen, die nach Luft verlangten. Sein Atemreflex war glücklicherweise nicht mit ihm gestorben, denn auch atmen konnte man verlernen.

Als seine Reißzähne verschwanden, wusste er, dass die Wandlung vollzogen war.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm, doch er schüttelte ihn sofort wieder ab.

Mit einem zu seinem Ärger recht unschlüssig klingenden "Ich werde mal nach Herbert sehen." wollte er, ohne Sarah noch einmal anzusehen, den Balkon verlassen, doch die junge Frau hielt ihn zurück.

"Mein Sternkind, ich werde bald wieder bei dir sein, aber jetzt..."

Doch da war es bereits zu spät. Sarah war um ihn herum gelaufen und schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

+x+x+x+

"Und du bist sicher, dass seine Exzellenz nicht wütend war, weil wir beide", Karola deutete auf Dimitri und sich, "noch hier sind?"

Liz schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, es muss irgendetwas mit Sarah zu tun gehabt haben. Sein entsetzter Blick galt ihr. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube beinahe, sie hat Ähnlichkeit mit der Gräfin. Ich habe mal irgendwann ein Porträt von ihr gesehen."

"Die Gräfin? Er ist verheiratet gewesen?" Dimitri runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.

"Denken Sie vielleicht, Herbert wurde vom Klapperstorch gebracht?"

"Sehr witzig", gab der Mann zurück und streckte Liz ganz unerwachsen die Zunge raus, was diese mit einem Augenrollen quittierte.

"Mal ernsthaft, wenn Sarah so aussieht, wie die einstige Gräfin..." Karola ließ den Satz unbeendet im Raum hängen, doch die anderen beiden nickten trotzdem wissend.

"Wir sollten uns darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Ich werde Ihnen", Liz nickte in Richtung Dimitris, "ein Zimmer herrichten. Du, liebes Schwesterherz, bleibst bei mir. In meinen Räumen ist genug Platz. Sollte der Graf Einwände haben... ich hätte da noch ein kleines Ass im Ärmel."

Die beiden anderen taten mit einem Nicken ihre Zustimmung kund und folgten der Dienerin des Grafen dann aus dem Kaminzimmer.

+x+x+x+

Abronsius war über seine Notizen der Welt komplett entglitten. Für ihn war sie wirklich 'gestorben' - kein Wunder, wenn man sich in der Gesellschaft unzähliger Untoter befand. Zwar waren diese Blutsauger nicht wach, aber immerhin glaubte er ihre Anwesenheit spüren zu können, so wie sie um ihn herum in ihren Gräbern lagen.

Das hier war das Paradies für einen jeden Vampirforscher.

Seine Kollegen aus Königsberg würde Augen machen, wenn er mit dem Fräulein Sarah zurückkehren und...

Warum sie eigentlich mitnehmen? Es wäre doch viel besser, einen Vampir in seiner natürlichen Umgebung zu beobachten. Also musste er die Professorenzunft nur dazu bringen, mit ihm hierher nach Transsylvanien zu reisen.

Von seinem eigenen Einfall begeistert, packte er seine Utensilien in seine Tasche und begab sich zum Eingang des Schlosses. Ah, wunderbar, die Kutsche stand noch immer dort.

Sein Assistent würde hier die Stellung halten und weiter forschen, während er nach Königsberg zurück reiste und die anderen - diese Zweifler - hinzu holte.

+x+x+x+

Dass er dem Studenten dazu Bescheid sagen und ihn über diese neue Aufgabe informieren sollte, vergaß der Professor gänzlich.

Er kletterte für sein Alter äußerst rasch auf den Kutschbock, spornte die Pferde an und fuhr davon.


	12. Geschichte der Einsamkeit

_Kapitel 11 - Geschichte der Einsamkeit_

"Was... aber wie... wer bist du?", verlangte Sarah entsetzt zu wissen. Da stand ein Fremder vor ihr. Ein attraktiver Mann im besten Alter zwar, aber sie kannte ihn nicht.

Oder doch?

Ein Teil von ihr wusste ganz genau, wer es war. Es konnte auch niemand anderes als der Graf sein. Doch wenn sie ihn ansah... dann sah sie nicht mehr den Jahrhunderte alten Vampir, sondern einen normalen Menschen.

"Sarah...", begann von Krolock, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf und wandte sich abermals ab.

"Was ist passiert?"

Überrascht von der Festigkeit in ihrer Stimme, schaute er sie wieder an. Seine Gedanken rasten. Sollte er ihr sagen, was er vermutete? Dass seine Verwandlung ihr Verdienst war? Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher. Das alles konnte auch andere Gründe haben.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sternkind", antwortete er schließlich. Es war zumindest eine Halbwahrheit.

"Du weißt es nicht? Du bist... du bist ein Mensch, wenn ich das richtig sehe! Du warst Hunderte von Jahren ein Vampir!"

"Ja, und daran wird sich nichts ändern."

"Aber es hat sich was geändert! Oder sagst du mir, dass ich mir das nur einbilde?" Sarah schrie beinahe. In ihr regten sich so viele Gefühle, die sie nicht zuzuordnen wusste. War da Angst? Verzweiflung, Erleichterung? Freude gar? Die junge Frau wurde von ihren eigenen Emotionen übermannt. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie sich an dem Cape ihres Gegenübers festklammerte. Es war die Ahnung, dass sie ihn verlieren könnte, wenn er sich veränderte, die sie dazu trieb.

"Bitte..."

"Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, Sarah. Versteh doch", flehte er. Es brach ihm das Herz, sie so zu sehen, so aufgelöst. Er konnte ihre Liebe, aber auch ihre Angst spüren. Vorsichtig zog er sie in eine zaghafte Umarmung. Es war eben dieser warme, zierliche Körper gewesen, der sein Dasein - sein Leben - verändert hatte. Und das wahrscheinlich mehr, als er selbst erahnen konnte.

+oo+

Die Verwandlung hielt auch dieses Mal kaum länger als eine halbe Stunde; von Krolock vermutete sogar eine noch kürzere Zeitspanne.

Im Gegensatz zur vergangenen Nacht war er vorbereitet und schaffte es, wenn auch mit viel Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Das Schwindelgefühl und die Schwärze, die ihn heimzusuchen drohten, verdrängte er mit höchster Konzentration.

Sein Sternkind in seinen Armen gab ihm zusätzlich Kraft. Jetzt kostete es ihn all seine Willenskraft, sie nicht sofort zu beißen, schrie sein Körper nun nach frischem, warmen Blut. Doch er widerstand.

Auch Sarah bemerkte, dass sich in dem Grafen eine Wandlung vollzog. Sein Körper fühlte sich wieder kalt, ja, wenn nicht sogar tot an. Sein Atem stockte und das Herz, dem sie gelauscht hatte, schlug plötzlich nicht mehr.

Sie atmete tief durch und schaute auf. Die Blässe war in sein Gesicht zurück gekehrt, die Lippen wieder blau; nur seine Augen behielten sich immer noch ihren lebendigen Glanz.

Etwas unwillig löste sie sich von ihm.

+oo+

"Ich möchte so viel über dich wissen", begann sie leise, nachdem sie sich eine Weile nur angesehen hatten.

"Die Zeit wird kommen, Sternkind. Irgendwann wirst du alles erfahren."

"Nein, Exzellenz", sie kam nicht umhin, ihn so förmlich anzusprechen, "nein, nicht irgendwann. Jetzt."

Der Schlossherr setzte an, zu erwidern, doch diesmal ließ Sarah es nicht zu.

"Bitte. Wenn ich deine Geschichte kenne, vielleicht... Selbst wenn du mir nicht zu sagen vermagst, was diese Verwandlung verursacht, gibt es dennoch so viel zu verstehen für mich. Ich möchte bei dir bleiben. Ich will dich nicht mehr verlassen; und wenn ich die Ewigkeit mit dir teile, ich bin bereit, ebenso ein Wesen der Nacht zu werden. Das war ich die ganze Zeit und du weißt es."

"Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich an die Nacht verlieren möchte. Ich will dir das nicht antun."

"Hab Vertrauen. Es ist mein Leben. Ich bin sicher, dass es das richtige wäre. Wenn ich nur bei dir sein kann. Aber ich möchte mein Dasein nicht mit einem... Geist fristen." Sie blickte ihn flehend an.

"Aber das bin ich nun mal!", brauste ihr Gegenüber da plötzlich auf. Elend und Mutlosigkeit klangen in seiner Stimme. "Das bin ich, Sarah", fuhr er ruhiger fort, "Ein Geist. Eine verlorene Seele, von Gott verschmäht, vom Teufel benutzt. Und ich werde es immer bleiben. Mein Leben hat kein Ich. Vor dir steht eine seelenlose Hülle, gefangen in der ewigen Einsamkeit, umgeben von Bitterkeit. Mit dieser nie enden wollenden Gier nach Blut, die mich zwingt, alles Geliebte zu töten oder ebenfalls in die Verdammnis zu schicken."

Die Wirtstochter neben ihm blieb still. Vorsichtig legte sie von Krolock eine Hand auf den Arm, den er auf die Brüstung des Balkons gestützt hatte. Tränen liefen ihr die über die Wangen.

+oo+

"Ich kam am Ende des 16. Jahrhunderts als ältestes von später insgesamt drei Kindern zur Welt. Mein Vater war Herr über eine Grafschaft, ein recht großes Gebiet. Er gehörte zu den mächtigsten Grafen der Umgebung. Und er war ein sehr strenger Vater.

Mir war als Erstgeborener seine Nachfolge zugedacht - etwas, das ich in jeder Minute, jeder Sekunde meiner Kindheit und Jugend spürte. Man konnte ihn tatsächlich als gnadenlos bezeichnen; meine Mutter hatte bei meiner Erziehung wenig zu sagen und ich erfuhr kaum Liebe.

Bei meiner Geburt war meine Mutter noch recht jung und vor allem sehr zart, sie war schwach und kränklich und das übertrug sich auf mich. Zwar erholte sie sich, aber ich blieb das fast zerbrechliche Kind im Vergleich zu meinen beiden Brüdern. Dementsprechend lastete der Druck von meinem Vater umso mehr auf mir.

Und irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus."

+oo+

Von Krolock pausierte kurz. Sollte er das Folgende wirklich erzählen? Er wusste nicht, wie Sarah reagieren würde. Wenn er heute darüber nachdachte, fürchtete er sich beinahe vor sich selbst. Und doch fuhr er fort.

+oo+

"Ich hatte über Jahre hinweg Gott vergeblich um Hilfe angefleht, dass er mich er mich erlösen möge von meinem Käfig und meinem dominanten Vater. Meine Gebete blieben unbeantwortet.

Als ich mich das erste Mal verliebte - sie war ein Bauernmädchen - und mein Vater diese Liebe verbot, fühlte ich mich gänzlich von Gott verraten. Nicht einmal ein wenig Glück schien er mir zu gönnen, dabei sehnte ich mich danach, endlich geliebt zu werden und dies auch zu spüren.

In meiner Verzweiflung rief ich schließlich den Teufel an.

Und dieser half mir."

+oo+

Der Vampirgraf verstummte erneut und schaute Sarah an. Diese ihrerseits warf ihm einen verängstigten Blick zu. Sie musste ihn - jetzt erst recht - für ein Monster halten.

+oo+

"_Seine_ Antwort kam prompt in Form einer seiner schwarzen Diener. _Er_ würde mir alle Freiheit und Macht geben, die ich mir nur vorstellen kann - wenn ich dem Tag entsage und ein Sklave der Nacht werde.

Sklave der Nacht zu sein konnte nicht schlimmer sein als Sklave meines Vaters, dachte ich mir damals. Und so willigte ich ein. Ich erhielt einen Trank, das Blut Satans. So wurde ich zum Vampir.

Noch am gleichen Tag wurde meine Geliebte mein erstes Opfer. Und ich begann zu ahnen, dass mein Pakt mit dem Teufel noch größeres Leid über mich gebracht hatte, als mein vorheriges Leben mir hätte zufügen können."

+oo+

Zu Ende einer Erzählung hin war der Vampirgraf immer leiser geworden, sodass Sarah sich bemühen musste, ihn zu verstehen.

Seine Worte taten ihr weh. Wie groß mussten Leiden und Leid dieses Mannes sein, gefangen in der ewigen Verdammnis, getrieben von der Gier, die ihm alles nahm, was er liebte?

Sie konnte es nicht erahnen. Und doch spürte sie seinen Schmerz. Tröstend schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn.

"Sag... hast du... hast du eigentlich einen richtigen Namen? Einen vollständigen, meine ich?" Die Frage rutschte ihr mehr heraus. Sie schien ihr für die Situation unangebracht. Der Graf jedoch schien das zu ihrer Erleichterung nicht so zu sehen.

Mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick in das mit zahllosen Sternen behangenen Firmament flüsterte er: "Ich hatte dereinst einen Vornamen. Natürlich. Aber in den langen Jahren der Einsamkeit habe ich ihn einfach... vergessen. Niemand hat ihn je gebraucht, wissen wollen. Allemal spricht man mich mit 'Graf von Krolock' oder 'Exzellenz' an, aber wirklich persönlichen Kontakt suchte niemand zu mir, Herbert ausgenommen."

Sarah nahm seine Aussage wortlos zur Kenntnis. Wenn man seinen Namen verlor, nahm das auch die Identität. Das erklärte mehr als deutlich, warum er sich verloren und als leere Hülle fühlte. Denn für seelenlos hielt sie ihn nicht.

Sanft strich sie mit einer Hand über seine Wange; im fahlen Mondlicht schien seine Haut fast weiß. Der Vampirgraf versank derweil in Gedanken.

+oo+

_"Mama, Mama!"_

_Fröhlich tobte der kleine Junge, kaum älter als fünf Jahre, um die blonde Frau, die strickend in einem großen Sessel saß, eine Decke über ihre Beine gelegt, herum._

_"Nicht so wild, mein kleiner Schatz", sprach sie sanft und bedachte ihren Sohn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln._

_"Schau, was ich kann!", rief der Kleine und kletterte auf einen Stuhl. "Ich kann fliegen", krähte er lachend und sprang dann hinunter, wobei der Stuhl umkippte. _

_"Richard Alexander von Krolock! Das gehört sich nicht", tadelte sie, doch ihr Lächeln und ihr gütiger Gesichtsausdruck straften ihre Worte Lügen._

_Mit gesenktem Kopf stand der Junge vor ihr. _

_"Ja, Mama. Es tut mir leid", antwortete er, kletterte dann aber sogleich auf ihren Schoß und schlang seine Ärmchen um ihren Hals._

_"Ich hab dich lieb, Mama!", quiekte er, schon wieder lachend. _

+oo+

"Mama..."

Nur langsam kehrte von Krolock in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Meine Mutter nannte mich Richard Alexander von Krolock."


	13. Alles Gewohnheitssache

_Steeljren: Also eigentlich wird sein Name ja immer mit Breda gehandelt, aber ich fand den Namen ehrlich gesagt doof. Außerdem hab ich zu Breda gefunden, das es ein irischer Frauenname ist. Öh, ja. Da hab ich dann doch lieber nen ordentlichen Namen genommen ;)_  
_Wie er trotzdem noch Graf geworden ist? Ups. Jetzt muss ich selbst mal nachlesen, ob ich das so blöd formuliert habe, dass man es nicht rauslesen kann oder ob das später noch geklärt wird *lach* Aaaalso... da man davon ausgehen kann, dass Krolli einfach verschwunden ist, wird sein Vater ihn kaum verstoßen haben. Dementsprechend würde ihm der Titel immer noch zustehen. Aber... da gibt es noch eine andere Geschichte. Kommt später. *notier* ... *grins*_

* * *

_Kapitel 12 - Alles Gewohnheitssache_

Alfreds Gehirn hatte ihn zu seinem Glück nicht im Stich gelassen. Er wäre wohl vor Peinlichkeit versunken, hätte er Herbert nach seinem Namen fragen müssen; doch glücklicherweise war ihm dieser wieder eingefallen.

Ob das den Umgang mit dem Grafensohn, der auch weiterhin unverhohlen seine

Zuneigung zeigte, auch wenn er nicht mehr so aufdringlich war wie bei den ersten Treffen, einfacher machte, darüber war sich Alfred noch nicht so ganz im Klaren.

Während sich der Student noch immer im Bett befand, flitzte Herbert durch den Raum und umsorgte ihn wie eine Glucke, allerdings ohne auch nur die geringsten Anstalten zu machen, ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Nicht dass es ihm nicht gefiel, umsorgt zu werden. Im Gegenteil. Aber musste es unbedingt der schwule Grafensohn sein?

"Chéri, morgen Abend ist traditionelles Familien-Abendessen. Mein Vater lädt dazu alle sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Schloss befindlichen Personen, auch Gäste. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen?"

Diesem Augenaufschlag und Hundeblick konnte nicht einmal Alfred widerstehen.

Seufzend willigte er ein.

"Wunderbar!", flötete Herbert daraufhin und stellte eine Schüssel mit heißem Wasser auf den Nachttisch neben dem Studenten. Geschäftig löste er dann den Knoten dessen Bademantels und schob ihn beiseite.

Alfred schaute ihn entgeistert an.

"Herbert... was tust du da?"

"Na wonach sieht es denn aus. In die Wanne kannst du mit dem Bein nicht. Also werden wir dich hier ein wenig waschen."

"DU?"

"Wer denn sonst?"

Kaum dass sich der blonde Jüngling versah, geschweige denn sich noch irgendwie wehren konnte, landete auch schon ein feuchter Schwamm auf seinem entblößten Oberkörper.

+x+x+x+

Dimitri rümpfte die Nase, als er sein Zimmer inspizierte.

"Alles voller Spinnweben und Staub", murmelte er und widerstand dem Drang, zu niesen. Hier musste schon ewig niemand mehr geputzt haben.

"Sie sind hier nicht im Hotel", erklang da eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihm; dann ein Scheppern. Als er sich umwandte, sah er Liz in der Tür stehen und vor ihren Füßen einen Eimer, gefüllt mit Wasser, dazu einen großen Stofflappen und einen Besen. "Wenns Ihnen nicht passt, putzen Sie gefälligst selber."

Damit war sie verschwunden. Der Angesprochene knurrte, verkniff sich aber, ihr etwas hinterher zu rufen. Er musste eingestehen, dass sie schon Recht hatte. Bislang war sie hier mehr geduldet.

Wobei er sich wieder fragte, warum er überhaupt hier blieb. War er denn zu faul, irgendwo neu Fuß zu fassen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Zu faul, irgendetwas zu tun, war er wahrhaftig nie gewesen. Doch bisweilen hatte der Mensch die Veranlagung, den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes zu wählen. Und wenn das bedeutete, auf einem Vampirschloss zu weilen... nun, er würde es einfach versuchen. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, stand es ihm frei, jederzeit zu gehen.

+x+x+x+

Eines musste man Herbert zugestehen: Er wusste offenbar ganz genau, was er tat. Nicht nur, dass sich Alfred wirklich erfrischt fühlte - die sanften, massierenden Bewegungen, die der Grafensohn mit dem Schwamm auf seinem Körper vollführte, jagten ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Es gefiel ihm, das konnte Alfred nicht leugnen.

Herbert seinerseits geriet ins Träumen. Auch wenn er es dem schüchternen Studenten nie zugetraut hatte, seine Hände hatten sich bei ihrem Zusammentreffen im Bad nicht getäuscht.

Als er Alfred vor ein paar Stunden in die Wanne gelegt hatte, war er mehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich darum zu kümmern, dass es seinem Schatz bald wieder besser ging, doch jetzt...

Sein Blick schweifte genüsslich über den muskulösen Körper des Liebsten, jeden Zentimeter sog er in sich auf und hoffte, bald mehr von ihm zu haben, als nur den Anblick von weitem und die geduldeten Berührungen durch den Schwamm.

Er hatte Alfred versprochen, sich zurück zu halten und das würde er auch tun. Weil er genau wusste, dass der Jüngling ihm früher oder später doch erliegen würde.

Der Grafensohn unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln.

+x+x+x+

"Und? Wie gefällt Dimitri sein Zimmer?", erkundigte sich Karola neugierig, als ihre Schwester in die nun gemeinsamen Räumlichkeiten trat.

"Och... das musst du ihn schon selbst fragen. Ich denke, er muss sich erst mal ein wenig... heimisch einrichten", erwiderte Liz und grinste in sich hinein.

"Meinst du, ich darf es mir auch ansehen?"

"Sicher... aber lass ihm ein paar Stunden Zeit. Was ist mit dir? Zufrieden mit deinem neuen Zuhause?"

Karola nickte heftig.

"Ja, sehr."

"Das freut mich, Kleines. Ich... Karola, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dich viel früher hierher holen sollen."

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Schwesterherz. Jetzt bin ich ja hier. Solange ihr mich nicht wieder rauswerft...", erwiderte die Jüngere mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Liz lachte und umarmte Karola liebevoll.

"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass dein Wohnvertrag auf Lebensdauer läuft? Da gibt es kein Entkommen", kicherte sie.

"Wie bedauerlich."

Ein fröhliches, ausgelassenes Lachen war aus den Räumen der Schwestern zu hören.

+x+x+x+

"Richard Alexander...", wiederholte Sarah leise und nachdenklich. "Das ist ein sehr stolzer Name."

Von Krolock nickte.

"Ja. Ich sollte ein Adelsgeschlecht vertreten. Gute Erziehung und Etikette waren da genauso wichtig wie das äußere Erscheinungsbild, zu dem auch der Name zählte."

"Nannte man dich immer bei deinem vollen Vornamen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht mehr, Sternkind. Ich glaube, meine Mutter verwendete lieber 'Alexander', aber so oder auch mit Kosenamen sprach sie mich nur an, wenn mein Vater nicht zugegen war. Doch wie genau sie mich nannte..."

Der Graf schüttelte den Kopf und blickte dann zu Sarah.

"Lass uns hinein gehen", sprach er und nahm die junge Frau an der Hand. Er führte sie durch die nur von einigen Kerzen erhellten Gänge bis zu dem ihm und Herbert vorbehaltenen Kaminzimmer.

+x+x+x+

Wie üblich hatte Koukol die in die Wand eingelassene Feuerstelle entzündet. Die Licht der Flammen brachte eine warme Atmosphäre in den Raum und für einen Menschen herrschte eine angenehme Temperatur.

Der Vampir nahm in einem großen Sessel Platz, während Sarah sich nur bewundernd im Raum umsehend um die eigene Achse drehte. Das Zimmer war prachtvoll, der Kronleuchter reicht verziert mit glitzerndem Kristall, die Kandelaber aufwändig geschwungen und verziert. Sogar das Mobiliar wirkte so wertvoll, dass die Wirtstochter kaum wagte, sich darauf zu setzen.

Stattdessen ließ sie ihrer Begeisterung freien Lauf und drehte sich schwungvoll im Kreis, so dass der weite Rock ihres Gewandes in die Höhe flog.

"Das... das ist toll. Wie ein Märchen", meinte sie dann mit leuchtenden Augen.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf des Grafen Gesicht. Ihre kindliche Fröhlichkeit, Leichtigkeit erhellte sein Herz, doch machte es ihn auch traurig. Als er seinen Blick über sie gleiten ließ, fiel ihm wieder auf, was sie da eigentlich trug.

"Sarah... woher hast du das Kleid?"

"Es war... in dem Schrank. In dem Zimmer, wo ich geschlafen habe. Ich hatte nichts zum Anziehen, deshalb..." Sie verstummte unsicher. Seine Frage hatte in ihren Ohren fast streng geklungen, vorwurfsvoll. Jetzt sah er sie einfach nur an.

"Diese Robe... sie gehörte meiner Frau. Ich habe all diese Kleider, die du in dem Schrank vorgefunden hast, seit ihrem Tod nie wieder angerührt, nicht einmal angesehen. Der Schrank war verschlossen... über dreihundert Jahre lang", erklärte er schließlich. Seine Stimme zitterte nur leicht, doch für Sarah schien seine noch immer währende Trauer über den Tod seiner Gemahlin beinahe zum Greifen.

Diesmal jedoch konnte es von Krolock abwenden, wieder in Lethargie zu versinken. Sich räuspernd rappelte er sich auf.

"Lass dich ansehen", er ging auf Sarah zu, "Das Kleid ist erstaunlich gut erhalten."

"Das waren sie alle", erwiderte die junge Frau, etwas verwirrt ob der plötzlichen Stimmungsänderung.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus. Vielleicht... sollte ich... sollten wir die Kleider gemeinsam durchsehen. Wenn dir dieses passt, dann werden es anderen sicherlich auch."

"Und du bist sicher, dass..."

"Sternkind, meine Gemahlin ist jetzt über dreihundert Jahre tot. Und ich weiß, dass sie, wenn sie dich gekannt hätte, keine Einwände vorgebracht hätte. Sie war immer großzügig und bescheiden. Wenn sie dich jetzt sehen würde..."

In der Stimme des Grafen schwang stolz, aber auch ein wenig Wehmut mit. Dennoch wusste Sarah, was er meinte. Etwas in ihr wünschte sich gar, diese Frau zu kennen. Irgendwann würde sie nach ihr fragen, nahm sie sich vor.

Irgendwann.

+x+x+x+

Als Herbert mit einem Mal inne hielt, schreckte Alfred auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange der andere ihn schon so... er musste fast sagen, verwöhnt hatte und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass ihm die Augen zugefallen waren, die er nun nervös öffnete. Was brachte den Grafensohn dazu, mitten in seiner Bewegung praktisch zu erstarren?

Der Vampir schaute scheinbar entsetzt auf den Bauch des Studenten, was diesen noch mehr irritierte.

"Woher hast du die?", fragte Herbert unvermittelt.

"Woher habe ich... was?" Alfred verstand nichts mehr.

"Diese Narbe hier...", war die Antwort, die zu verdeutlichen der Grafensohn mit einem Finger das Wundmal sacht nachzeichnete. Der Student zuckte zusammen, was den Vampir zum Grinsen brachte.

"Kitzelig?"

"Herbert..."

"Chéri, wenn ich das eher gewusst hätte..." Er lachte leise auf, fuhr dann aber ernster fort: "Verrätst du mir, woher sie stammt? Die Narbe?"

"Da gibt es nicht zu viel erzählen. Ich war nicht unbedingt der beliebteste, geschweige denn auch nur annähernd der stärkste Schüler in meiner Klasse. Dafür aber der beste. Irgendwann wollte ich mich nicht mehr ausnutzen lassen. Auch wenn man es nicht denken würde - es herrschten harte Verhältnisse an den Schulen. Die Erwachsenen glaubten das natürlich nicht. Als ich mich weigerte, den anderen meine Arbeiten und Aufgaben zu überlassen, rächten sie sich."

Der junge Mann zitterte etwas, konnte jedoch selbst nicht ausmachen, ob es vor Kälte - das Zimmer war nicht sonderlich warm und seine feuchte Haut kühlte ihn aus - oder aus Angst war, die ihn bei der Erinnerung überkam.

Herbert verspürte Mitgefühl. Alfred brauchte nicht zu erklären, was geschehen war. Allein die Vorstellung, die die Andeutung verursachte, war schlimm genug.


	14. Kleinigkeiten

_Kapitel 13 - Kleinigkeiten_

Karola kicherte, als Liz herzhaft gähnte.

"Verrätst du mir, was du so komisch findest?"

"Na ja, einfach, dass du jetzt müde bist. Mich überrascht ja selbst, dass ich nicht müde bin..."

"Du bist ja auch noch jung, Kleines. Du verträgst es ganz gut, mal etwas länger wach zu sein. Aber ich... ich gehöre doch zum alten Eisen."

"Ja, sicher. Warst du 25 oder 52?" Die Jüngere grinste breit.

"Du kleiner Frechdachs."

"Hey, wer hat denn damit angefangen, sich als alt zu bezeichnen?"

"Dürfte ich die Damen wohl kurz unterbrechen?", funkte da eine männliche Stimme in das spielerische Streitgespräch der Schwestern.

Liz sah auf - und direkt in Dimitris Gesicht. Nur mühsam konnte sie ein Seufzen unterdrücken.

"Was wollen Sie?", erkundigte sie sich genervt.

"Ich... wollt nur mal wissen, wie hier so der Tages-, pardon, Nachtablauf ist."

"Am Tage schlafen, nachts wach sein. Ganz einfach. Sonst noch Fragen?"

"Ja. Haben Sie was gegen mich?"

Dimitri war ins Zimmer getreten und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Und auch Liz nahm ihre 'Kampfposition' ein.

"Warum streitet ihr beide ständig?", fiel da Karola ein, die das ganze missmutig mit angesehen hatte. Sie verstand nicht, was die beiden gegeneinander hatten, kannten sie sich doch kaum. Sie wusste zwar um das hitzige Temperament ihrer Schwester, doch konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, was an dem ehemaligen Kutscher sie gereizt haben könnte.

"Na weil... weil...", begann Liz, fast schon fauchend, wusste dann jedoch keine Erklärung und knurrte nur grimmig.

"Sie würden sich gut als Wachhund machen, so wie Sie bellen", nutzte Dimitri da seine Chance; wenn der jungen Frau schon mal die Worte fehlten, konnte er erst recht nicht an sich halten.

"Um Leute wie Sie fernzuhalten, würde ich das doch glatt tun."

"'Leute wie Sie'? Hatten wir nicht vorhin eine Diskussion über dieses alle über einen Kamm scheren?"

"Das war nur eine Floskel, ich beurteile lediglich Sie", erwiderte Liz lapidar und wollte sich abwenden. Doch der ihr gegenüber Stehende hatte andere Pläne.

"Wagen Sie es nicht, jetzt feige zu gehen. Ich will das ausdiskutiert haben!"

"Sie stellen Ansprüche? Sie sind hier Gast, vergessen Sie das nicht." Die gefährlich leise Stimme war zurückgekehrt - Dimitri hatte Mühe, die Worte der jungen Frau, die mehr ein Zischen waren, zu verstehen.

Karola beobachtete die beiden mit schief gelegtem Kopf, schüttelte selbigen dann und hielt es für ratsamer, den Raum zu verlassen. Nicht einmal das schienen die beiden anderen zu bemerken.

+x+x+x+

Kaum dass sie auf dem Gang stand und sich wahllos in eine Richtung wandte, wäre sie auch schon beinahe in Koukol gerannt. Sie schreckte zurück und trat mit einem versuchsweisen Lächeln zur Seite. Der Buckelige war ihr unheimlich, auch wenn er ihr sicherlich nichts tun würde.

Koukol machte jedoch keine Anstalten, vorbei zu gehen, sondern blieb ganz im Gegenteil vor dem jungen Mädchen stehen und studierte sie intensiv, wobei diese sich zunehmend unwohler fühlte. Was wollte er von ihr?

"Du... Angst?", keuchte er schließlich.

Karola blinzelte verwirrt.

"Ähm... na ja..." Ihre Fähigkeit, sich zu artikulieren, schien mächtig eingeschränkt, dachte sie bei sich, als sie, immer noch mit der Ahnung eines Lächelns, die Stirn kraus zog.

"Mitko...mmen. Mitkommen", fuhr Koukol da fort und deutete ihr mit einem Wink, ihm zu folgen. Dann humpelte er weiter.

+x+x+x+

Alfred verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Herbert schien wie ausgewechselt, nichts ließ noch auch nur erahnen, dass er zu so einem Verhalten wie bei ihrem Aufeinandertreffen im Bad vor zwei Tagen fähig wäre. Der Grafensohn wirkte... normal. Wie ein erwachsener junger Mann, wie einer der ruhigen, älteren Studenten der Uni, an der er studierte.

Würde der Vampir nicht von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig mit ihm flirten oder ihn 'Chéri' nennen...

Herbert beobachtete Alfred mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Die Rädchen im Kopf des Studenten hatten ziemlich viel zu tun, wie es schien.

"Alfred? Was hast du?" Er konnte es ja nicht zulassen, dass der Jüngling sich das hübsche Köpfchen zerbrach, dachte sich der Grafensohn und lachte innerlich auf.

Der Angesprochene fühlte sich etwas überfordert von der plötzlichen Frage und winkte erst einmal heftig ab. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein, was er eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit hätte fragen sollen.

"Wo ist eigentlich Sarah? Und wie geht es ihr?"

Der Grafensohn musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen.

"Es geht ihr gut. Sie ist bei meinem Vater", antwortete er eine Spur kühler als beabsichtigt. Zumindest ging er davon aus, dass es Sarah besser ging. Und wenn nicht, hätte der Graf sie mittlerweile gebissen, um ihr zu Genesung zu verhelfen.

"Oh", war das einzige, was Alfred daraufhin sagen konnte. Sarah war beim Grafen? Dann würde er selbst wohl kaum mehr eine Chance bei der Wirtstochter haben. So naiv war er nicht, das zu glauben.

Andererseits, vielleicht hatte sie ja keine Ahnung, dass er sich im Schloss befand...

Nein, das ist Unsinn, Alfred, schalt er sich. Sie hatte ihn und den Professor verlassen, um ganz offensichtlich zum Schloss zurück zu kehren. So vermessen war er dann doch nicht, sich Hoffnungen zu machen, wo scheinbar keine waren.

Aufgeben wollte er aber dennoch nicht. Wenigstens noch einmal reden würde er mit ihr, nahm er sich vor. Oder es versuchen und dabei möglichst auch ein paar Worte herausbekommen.

Der junge Student seufzte. Verfluchen könnte er den Professor, allein schon dafür, dass er ihn jemals auf diese Reise mitgenommen hatte. Und dann hatte der alte Mann sich nur um sich selbst und seine Forschung gekümmert. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, das wurde Alfred jetzt klar. Von der treuen Ergebenheit gegenüber seines Lehrers war nichts mehr übrig.

+x+x+x+

Der Graf hatte darauf bestanden, sofort die Kleiderbestände seiner verstorbenen Frau gemeinsam mit Sarah zu begutachten. In über 300 Jahren hatte er sich selbst gut genug kennen gelernt, um zu wissen, dass er so ein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen musste, wenn die Teile seines Herzens und Gewissens, die krampfhaft um das Andenken an Ekaterina bemüht waren, ruhten und sich nicht zu Wort meldeten.

Es war Zeit, nach vorne zu blicken; Sarah konnte endlich diejenige sein, die ihm den benötigten Anstoß, den Impuls dazu gab, doch einen entscheidenden Teil musste er auch selbst beitragen und dies kostete ihn eine gewisse Überwindung, die aufzubringen er die Kraft haben musste.

Sarah jetzt zu beobachten, wie sie mit den leuchtenden Augen eines begeisterten Kindes jedes Kleid genau betrachtete - offensichtlich hatte sie bei ihrer Wahl der Robe zuvor nicht viel Zeit dem Auskundschaften gewidmet, sondern mehr spontan etwas herausgegriffen - bereitete ihm große Freude. Eines sollte sie nie verlieren - ihre Freude am Leben. Das nahm von Krolock sich fest vor.

+x+x+x+

So groß war ihr die Auswahl gar nicht vorgekommen, als sie sich ihr Kleid herausgesucht hatte, bemerkte Sarah erstaunt. Jetzt, da sie jedes Gewand einzeln ansah, kam sie aus dem Staunen kaum mehr heraus und ihr Unterkiefer ließ sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, nach unten zu klappen. Schließlich entschied sie sich zur Anprobe eines weißen Gewandes in fließendem Schnitt, das sich sanft an ihren Körper schmiegte. So gekleidet trat sie vor den Paravent, mit erwartungsvollem Blick zu von Krolock, der in Ermangelung eines Stuhls auf dem Bett Platz genommen hatte.

Zuerst etwas verwundert, dann aber mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln entdeckte sie einen schlafenden Vampirgrafen, der auf dem großen Himmelbett halb lang und halb saß. Eine Ahnung ließ Sarah vorsichtig, so dass kein Lichtstrahl hineindringen konnte, hinter die schweren Vorhänge treten. Ein traumhaftes Bild der langsam aufgehenden Sonne über der glitzernden Winterlandschaft bot sich ihr.

Es war längst Schlafenszeit für die Vampire.

Sorgsam die Vorhänge bewegend kehrte sie zum Bett zurück, nahm eine der Decken, die in einem kleinen Regal unweit der Schlafstätte deponiert waren, und legte diese über den Grafen.

Eine ganze Weile verbrachte sie damit, ihn nur zu betrachten. Wenn man ihn so dort liegen sah, dann musste man tatsächlich glauben, er sei tot. Doch Sarah wusste es besser. Mochte dieser Mann körperlich tot - oder untot - sein, seine Seele lebte noch, anders, als es ihr immer erzählt worden war. Vampire waren keine seelenlosen Wesen. Der Graf zeigte ihr das nur all zu deutlich.

Die ebenen Gesichtszüge, die nichts über sein Alter, weder das menschliche noch das vampirische, verrieten, zuckten nur selten. Er wirkte so friedlich.

Irgendwann wurde auch Sarah von der Müdigkeit und nach wie vor währenden Erschöpfung übermannt.

+x+x+x+

Dimitri hatte abermals kapituliert. Diese Frau hatte einen angeborenen Kampfgeist, gegen den er nicht bestehen konnte und wollte. Sollte sie sich doch echauffieren, seine Nerven waren ihm zu schade. Dann würde er halt versuchen, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Liz hatte sich nicht beirren lassen. Für sie war der Kutscher ein Störfaktor, das hatte sie ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht. Nur warum, mochte sie ihm nicht sagen. Was er getan hatte, um derart ihre Antipathie zu wecken, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Aber eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein. Das Schloss war groß genug und wenn er weiterhin als Kutscher arbeiten konnte, hier, für den Grafen, würde er sie nicht oft sehen.

Sollte sich gar keine Lösung finden lassen, würde er weiterziehen, beschloss er für sich. Von Frauen hatte er sich noch nie sein Leben vermiesen lassen. Erst recht nicht von solch Streitsüchtigen.


	15. Morgendämmerung

_Kapitel 14 - Morgendämmerung_

Wütend warf sich Liz auf ihr Bett. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie sich dieser Mann benahm. Das spottete tatsächlich jeder Beschreibung. Wie hatten ihre Eltern ihr und Karola immer eingetrichtert, sich ordentlich zu benehmen, höflich und anständig, wenn sie in einem anderen Haushalt zu Gast waren.

Offensichtlich war dieser Teil von Erziehung - sollte er jemals überhaupt welche erhalten haben - an Dimitri vorbeigegangen.

Mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Bett liegend starrte die junge Frau an die Decke. Das Zimmer wurde langsam in ein warmes, gelbes Licht getaucht - sie zog ihre Vorhänge nie zu, solange sie nicht schlief und so konnte die Morgensonne ungehindert hereinscheinen. Sie liebte dieses Licht und bedauerte des Öfteren die Vampire, denen dieser Genuss vergönnt war. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, womit sie dieses Leben verdient hatte.

Seufzend richtete sie sich schließlich auf und schaute nach draußen. Ihre Wut war längst verraucht, wie so oft. Sie hätte nur zu gern gewusst, woher ihre aufbrausende Art kam - ihre Eltern jedenfalls waren nie so gewesen.

Dafür spürte sie jetzt bleierne Müdigkeit, die von ihr Besitz ergriff und sie herzhaft gähnen ließ.

"Kleines, ich leg mich jetzt hin", rief sie in den Nebenraum, vermutend, dass ihre Schwester sich dort befand. Als jedoch keine Antwort kam, stutzte sie.

"Karola?"

Etwas besorgt stand sie auf und lief in den Nebenraum. Doch dieser war leer. Nirgends in den Räumlichkeiten war die Jüngere aufzufinden. Wenn sie alleine im Schloss herumlief... und daran war nur sie Schuld. Warum hatte sie auch mit Dimitri streiten müssen? Kein Wunder, dass Karola sich verzog.

Trotzdem ihre Müdigkeit immer erdrückender wurde - wenn sie nicht regelmäßig Blut zu sich nahm, schwanden ihre Energiereserven sehr schnell -, machte sie sich auf die Suche. Sie konnte die Kleine nicht in einem Vampirschloss alleine herumlaufen lassen, auch wenn es Tag war.

+x+x+x+

Karola war derweil von Koukol an einen ganz besonderen Platz des Geländes geführt worden.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein gewaltiger Schlossgarten. Zwar war das Gelände verwaist und verwildert und benötigte dringend eine Generalüberholung, doch das änderte wenig an dem Eindruck, dem Erstaunen und der Faszination, die das junge Mädchen verspürte.

Ein Seitenblick zu dem neben ihr stehenden Grafendiener zeigte ihr, dass es ihm nicht anders ging als ihr. Auch er schien überwältigt, obgleich er den Anblick gewohnt sein musste. Plötzlich wünschte sie sich, mehr über den Buckeligen zu wissen. Denn ganz offenbar wurde er dem ersten Eindruck, den man von ihm durch sein Erscheinungsbild erhalten konnte, in keiner Weise gerecht.

Eine passende Frage mochte ihr jedoch nicht in den Sinn kam. Gab es die überhaupt? Wahrscheinlich war es eher unhöflich, zu fragen, wie sein körperlicher Zustand verursacht worden war. Außerdem, so fiel ihr auf, kannte sie nicht mal seinen Namen.

Sie würde Liz bei Gelegenheit fragen, dachte sich Karola und wandte sich dann an Koukol.

"Danke, dass du mir das gezeigt hast", sagte sie und lächelte.

Der neben ihr Stehende nickte und das Mädchen meinte, auch bei ihm so etwas wie ein Lächeln zu erkennen, bevor er sich abwandte und zurück zum Schloss ging. Karola folgte ihm etwas unschlüssig, jedoch nicht, ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken. Eigentlich hatte es dieses wunderschöne Gelände nicht verdient, so zu verkommen...

+x+x+x+

Herbert war der Sonnenaufgang diesmal nicht entgangen - er konnte die Müdigkeit, die die Tageszeit normalerweise mit sich brachte, heute nicht ignorieren, nachdem er am letzten Tag von der Versorgung Alfreds abgelenkt gewesen war.

Aus dem Badezimmer tretend ging er zielstrebig auf das Himmelbett zu, in dem sich sein Liebster, bereits in einem leichten Dämmerzustand, befand. Der allerdings war sofort wieder hellwach, als er bemerkte, wie sich der andere in das Bett legte. Entsetzt rückte er automatisch ein Stück ab und blickte den Vampir mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Oh, Chéri, geht das nun wieder los?"

"Ich... musst du denn... also ich meine, ich bin dir ja dankbar, für alles, was du für mich getan hast, aber... aber...", stotterte er.

"Aber? Du willst dich nicht beißen lassen?", setzte Herbert fort und schaute seinen Gegenüber fragend an.

Das war momentan eigentlich das kleinere Problem des Studenten, überlegte sich dieser.

"Eigentlich... also... musst du hier schlafen? Ich meine, in diesem Bett?", flüsterte er vorsichtig, konnte er doch die Reaktion nicht erahnen.

"Ich finde das Bett einfach gemütlicher als den Sarg", erklärte der Grafensohn leichthin, genau wissend, worauf der Jüngling anspielte. Doch davon ließ er sich nicht beirren. "Alfred... hör mal, ich tue dir nichts. Nichts, was du nicht möchtest. Doch den Tag hier neben dir zu verbringen wird doch kaum ein so großes Drama sein, wie du es darzustellen versuchst." Er war zwar ohne Frage an dem blonden jungen Mann interessiert, ja, vielleicht sogar in ihn verliebt. Doch er war nicht so dumm, sich seinen, wie er glaubte, sicheren Weg in dessen Herz durch Übermütigkeit zu verbauen. Dafür war es ihm zu wichtig.

Alfred aber blieb misstrauisch.

"Bist du deshalb vor zwei Tagen in dem Badezimmer über mich hergefallen?", setzte er dagegen und war etwas überrascht ob seiner eigenen Worte. Herbert schmunzelte und strich zärtlich eine Locke aus der Stirn des Geliebten.

"Was dort passiert ist, tat ich nur zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen. Bitte sei mir deshalb nicht böse. Doch als ich am Schlosstor merkte, wie unangenehm dir meine Nähe und mein Interesse offensichtlich sind, konnte ich einfach nicht... widerstehen. Ein bisschen Amüsement sei doch auch mir zugestanden, oder? Immerhin friste ich mein Dasein für die Ewigkeit."

"Den Versuch, mich zu beißen, nennst du Amüsement?" Der Student verspürte etwas Wut in sich aufsteigen. Also war er nur ein Spielzeug gewesen?

"Ich hätte dich nie gebissen, auch nicht, wenn der Professor nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Das kann ich dir nicht beweisen, sondern dir lediglich mein Wort geben."

"Ich würde mich auch nicht beißen lassen", entgegnete Alfred mit Bestimmtheit und auch Trotz in der Stimme.

"Das hatten wir schon mal, oder?" Herbert zwinkerte seinem Liebsten zu. Er war sich sicher, dass er es besser wusste - Alfred würde sich beißen lassen. Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber wenn man die Ewigkeit Zeit hatte, verspürte man keine Eile.

Entgegen etwaigen Protests legte sich der Vampir schließlich doch neben den Jüngling und zog ihn in seine Arme. Alfred seinerseits gab es letztlich doch auf, sich zu wehren. So unangenehm war das Gefühl gar nicht. Immerhin hatte er sich selten... nein, eigentlich hatte er sich noch nie so sicher und geborgen gefühlt. Und so sehr ihn das auch beunruhigte - etwas in ihm wollte dieses Gefühl nicht missen.

+x+x+x+

Von Krolock erwachte gegen Mittag. Er spürte trotz der zugezogenen Vorhänge, die keinen Lichtstrahl hindurch ließen, die ermüdende, schwächende Wirkung der Sonne; dennoch hob er vorsichtig die Lider, um sich umzuschauen.

Das hier war definitiv nicht sein Sarg. Das war... Ekaterinas Schlafgemach? Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Tatsächlich, er lag auf dem Bett seiner ehemaligen Frau - und

neben ihm sein Sternkind, das sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Ihr Arm war um ihn geschlungen, ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter und sie schlief selig.

Zärtlich strich er mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht, löste sich dann jedoch vorsichtig von ihr und erhob sich. Seine Beine dachten daran, nachzugeben, wogegen sich von Krolock jedoch weigerte. Die Erschöpfung, die ein Vampir zu dieser Tageszeit verspürte, war erdrückend. Sich an einem der Bettpfosten abstützend, blickte er zweifelnd auf Sarahs schlafende Gestalt hinab.

Da war das Gewissen wir, dieser Teil seines Herzens, der unbedingt das Andenken seiner Frau schützen wollte. Und sei es in alle Ewigkeit. Und eben dieses Gewissen forderte ihn auf, die Wirtstochter aus dem Bett und Raum fortzubringen. Es war nicht richtig, dass sie in diesem Bett schlief.

Und trotzdem, der Graf brachte es nicht übers Herz, sie zu wecken, so friedlich, wie sie wirkte. Stattdessen hob er sie in seine Arme und platzierte sie so auf dem Bett, dass nun nicht mehr ihre Beine noch halb am Fußende hinunter hingen. Sacht legte er noch die Decke, unter der sie beide zuvor geruht hatten, über Sarah. Dann nahm er selbst auf der Couch Platz und versuchte eine einigermaßen angenehme Schlafposition zu finden.

Ein Gedanke jagte den nächsten, als er endlich Ruhe fand, und bescherte ihm einen traumreichen Schlaf.

+x+x+x+

Die Welt um sie herum drehte sich. Oder besser gesagt die Gänge des Schlosses.

Liz widerstand nur mit allergrößter Mühe und dem Aufwenden ihrer letzten Kraftreserven dem inneren Drang, an Ort und Stelle einfach zu Boden zu sinken und ihrem Körper den Schlaf zu geben, nach dem er verlangte.

Stattdessen schleppte sie sich weiter, nur den Gedanken im Kopf, sie müsse Karola finden. Wer konnte wissen, wohin es ihre Schwester verschlug und am Abend würde sie sie vielleicht nicht mehr rechtzeitig finden können, bevor welche der Vampire sie entdeckten. Diese wussten nichts um die "Familienzugehörigkeit" und würden das Mädchen gnadenlos aussaugen, wenn sie sie für eine Verirrte aus dem Dorf hielten.

Bei der Vorstellung wurde Liz Angst und Bange. Sie kannte die Vampire, die draußen auf dem Friedhof ruhten, nur zu gut; sie waren das, was Dimitri vielleicht als blutrünstig beschrieben hätte. Hatten sie ein Opfer ins Auge gefasst, konnte dieses lediglich vom Grafen oder dessen Sohn gerettet werden. Menschen, die sich im Schloss befanden oder gar dort lebten und damit unter gräflicher Obhut standen, würde die Vampirgemeinde niemals wagen anzurühren. Doch wer diesen Status nicht genoss...

Liz schüttelte den Kopf. Sie durfte daran gar nicht denken. Sie würde Karola finden, auch wenn sie momentan glaubte, jeden Moment zusammenbrechen zu müssen.

Plötzlich glaubte sie Schritte zu vernehmen. Und so leichtfüßig konnte doch eigentlich nur ein junges Mädchen laufen!

"Karola", rief sie leise, doch hörte sie sich selbst kaum, so dass sie bezweifelte, Karola könnte es, wenn sie es denn war.

Konzentriert auf die Person, die sich offensichtlich in unmittelbarer Nähe befand, achtete sie für einige Sekunden nicht darauf, wohin sie lief - und geriet, als sie um eine Ecke ging, direkt vor ein Fenster, durch welches die Mittagssonne schien.

Mochte ihr die Sonne im Normalfall nichts oder zumindest nicht viel ausmachen - jetzt glaubte sie, darin zu verbrennen. Stöhnend sank sie zu Boden.


	16. Sonnenuntergang

_Kapitel 15 - Sonnenuntergang_

Lange hatte er es in seinem Zimmer, in das er sich nach dem Streit mit Liz zurückgezogen hatte, nicht ausgehalten. Jetzt wandelte Dimitri durchs Schloss, beachtete die elegante Architektur, der man aber dennoch ihr Alter ansah, lediglich mit einem halben Auge.

Seine Gedanken bewegten sich irgendwo zwischen seinem Heimatdorf, der Arbeit bei Nikolajew und seiner ungewissen Zukunft. Wo war er und wo wollte er hin? Das war die Frage, die er sich stellen musste. Doch so recht mochte ihm kein klarer Gedanke kommen.

Stattdessen lief er gedankenverloren umher und sinnierte zusammenhanglos über Vergangenes und Gegenwärtiges.

Bis er schließlich ein Geräusch hörte. Schleppende Schritte... und eine flüsternde Stimme, die nach etwas oder jemandem rief? Er konnte es nicht genau verstehen, doch ein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Seine Schritte beschleunigend, folgte er der Richtung, aus der er glaubte, die Geräusche gehört zu haben - nur um hinter der nächsten Abzweigung im Gang in einiger Entfernung eine Gestalt liegen zu sehen, die er beim Näherkommen als Liz identifizieren konnte, die scheinbar bewusstlos vor einem der großen Fenster zusammengebrochen war.

Als er sie erreichte, erschrak er im ersten Moment. Nicht einmal ein Vampir konnte so blass sein wie die junge Frau. Nur ihre Wangen glühten fiebrig und auf ihrer Stirn glänzte Schweiß.

Kurz entschlossen hob er sie hoch und trug sie - zu seiner eigenen Überraschung zielsicher - in ihr Zimmer zurück. Etwas kaltes Wasser und ein Tuch trieb er schnell auf und versuchte damit so gut es ihm möglich war, Liz' Fiebrigkeit Abhilfe zu verschaffen.

Ihm schien, dass sie einen unruhigen Schlaf hatte. Immer wieder warf sie sich umher, murmelte Unverständliches, was Dimitri, der an ihrer Seite wachte, erst nach einer ganzen Weile als "Karola" ausmachen konnte, doch achtete er nicht weiter darauf. Etwas war mit der jungen Frau nicht in Ordnung und ganz gleich, wie sie sich bisher benommen hatte, es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, ihr zu helfen.

+x+x+x+

Alfred wusste nicht, wie lange er schon wach war - er schätzte, es musste ungefähr eine Stunde sein - und eigentlich war er auch noch müde, doch etwas hielt ihn vom Schlafen ab und brachte ihn dazu, sich in seiner üblichen Manier ängstlich und verunsichert zu versteifen.

Er war sich sicher, dass Herbert noch schlief, doch das machte die Tatsache, dass dessen Hand, die dem Arm, den der Grafensohn um ihn gelegt hatte, anhing, sich schon seit geraumer Zeit auf Wanderschaft befand, nicht unbedingt leichter zu akzeptieren.

Die langen, schlanken Finger fuhren immer wieder über Brust und Bauch des Studenten, ließen ihn hin und wieder zusammenzucken und schließlich die Luft anhalten, als die Hand zu seinem Entsetzen noch tiefer wanderte und seiner Lendengegend gefährlich nahe kam.

Das war dem Studenten dann doch zu viel.

"Herbert!", rief er vorwurfsvoll auf, bedauerte es jedoch, als der Grafensohn hochfuhr. "Entschuldigung", schickte er kleinlaut hinterher und wagte es, hinter sich zu schielen.

"Ist was passiert? Alles in Ordnung, Chéri?", erkundigte sich der Vampir sofort, wenn auch noch nicht ganz wach. Noch war die Sonne nicht ganz untergegangen und die Schlafenszeit für die Blutsauger endete erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

"Ich habe... du... also du hast...", stotterte Alfred, zum wiederholten Male nicht in der Lage, diese für ihn so heikle Angelegenheit zu formulieren.

"ICH habe so das Gefühl, dass ich dir noch so Einiges beibringen muss, mein Liebling... vor allem über Dinge zu reden, die offensichtlich unangenehm sind. Kannst du mir nicht einfach sagen, was geschehen ist?", traf Herbert zielsicher ins Schwarze.

"Du...", der Jüngling räusperte sich nervös, "bewegst dich im Schlaf." Er hoffte, dass Herbert das verstehen würde. Doch der Weißhaarige blickte ihn nur stirnrunzelnd an.

"Ja... das kommt bisweilen vor.", erwiderte er gedehnt.

"Also ich meine... dass... na ja, dass sich deine... Hände bewegen." Alfred errötete und blickte zur Seite.

Sein Gegenüber grübelte einen Moment, um die Bedeutung der Worte zu erfassen, bis es ihm plötzlich klar wurde. Unwillkürlich musste er lachen und konnte das nur mit Mühe schnell wieder unterdrücken.

"Das tut mir Leid, Chéri. Ehrlich", entgegnete Herbert, nun ernst. Und er meinte seine Worte auch so. "Ich bemühe mich, es nicht wieder vorkommen zu lassen."

Alfred blieb still. So wirklich konnte er die Worte des Grafensohnes nicht glauben...

+x+x+x+

Dass auch ein Untoter, ein Jahrhunderte alter Vampirgraf, Nackenschmerzen haben könnte, musste von Krolock an diesem Abend schmerzlich feststellen. Die Couch mochte bequem zum Sitzen, aber lange nicht zum Schlafen sein.

Knurrend streckte er seine Glieder und versuchte, sich wieder einzurenken, vollzog die gleich Prozedur dann nochmals im Stehen, nur um resignierend festzustellen, dass es kaum half.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Sarah bereits wach war und bemühte sich, möglichst rasch zu seiner gräflichen Würde zurück zu finden.

"Guten Abend, Sternkind. Hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte er sich, Haltung annehmend. Die Angesprochene nickte lächelnd, wobei von Krolock glaubte, eher ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln zu erkennen.

"Ja, vielen Dank. Warum...?"

"Meine Erziehung, Sarah. Es gebührt sich nicht, mit einer Dame, die man nicht zur Gemahlin hat, in einem Bett zu schlafen."

Die junge Frau setzte an, zu erwidern und Protest einzulegen, doch schloss den Mund rasch wieder. Der Graf war in einer anderen Zeit aufgewachsen und sie sollte seine Traditionen, seine Erziehung akzeptieren. So kletterte sie wortlos aus dem Himmelbett und lief zu dem Vampir.

"Sarah, dies ist der Abend im Monat, an dem ich traditionell ein Dinner für alle sich im Schloss befindlichen Personen richten lasse. Ich wünsche mir, dass auch du daran teilnimmst."

"Sehr gerne", erwiderte die Wirtstochter sogleich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Da war sie wieder, die kindliche Unbeschwertheit, dachte von Krolock bei sich und nickte mit einem sanften Lächeln.

"Das freut mich zu hören. Dann bitte ich dich, dass du dich umziehst und dann in den Speisesaal kommst. Er befindet sich direkt gegenüber des Balkons. Findest du das?"

Die junge Frau nickte.

"Dann werde ich schon vorgehen. Bis nachher, mein Sternkind."

Damit verlies von Krolock den Raum.

+x+x+x+

Die Sonne war noch nicht lange hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und Dimitris Blick richtete sich auf die glitzernd weiße Landschaft draußen, als Liz erwachte. Sie spürte immer noch die Erschöpfung des Tages, auch wenn sich ihr Körper ausreichend regeneriert hatte, und öffnete langsam die Augen.

So recht erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr, was geschehen war, doch sie ahnte, dass sie wohl ohnmächtig geworden sein musste. Sie bemerkte, dass sie sich wieder in ihren Räumlichkeiten befand - und dass Dimitri bei ihr war. Was machte dieser Mann hier?

"Was... was wollen Sie hier?", verlangte sie sogleich zu wissen und richtete sich mit etwas Mühe auf.

Der Angesprochene klappte den Mund zum Antworten auf, jedoch gleich darauf wieder zu. Fassungslos blickte er die junge Frau an. Das war also der Dank.

"Ich hatte Langeweile", gab Dimitri bissig zurück und stand auf, wandte sich zum Gehen. In dem Moment schien sich Liz zu besinnen.

"Haben Sie... mich hierher...?"

"Schlafwandeln Sie?"

"Nein...", gab die junge Frau verwirrt zurück.

"Dann werden Sie auch wohl kaum alleine hierher zurück gekommen sein, oder?", beantwortete der Kutscher damit auch ihre zweite Frage und verließ dann den Raum, Liz mit offenem Mund zurück lassend.

Er hatte ihr also geholfen? Für einen Moment war sie angehalten, ihm hinterher zu laufen und zu danken, doch sie besann sich eines Besseren. Wenn er hier die Gastfreundschaft des Grafen genoss, dann war etwas Hilfsbereitschaft wohl das Mindeste, was man erwarten konnte, beschloss sie für sich.

+x+x+x+

"Alfred, bevor wir zum Essen gehen, möchte ich mir deinen Fuß ansehen", verkündete Herbert geschäftig und rief damit wenig Begeisterung bei dem Jüngling hervor. Als ob sein Fuß nicht schon genug schmerzen würde - und dann wollte der Grafensohn ihn auch noch aus dem schützenden Verband wickeln und vermutlich sogar bewegen?

"Muss das sein?", murrte er und verzog das Gesicht, was den Vampir zum Schmunzeln brachte.

"Ja, das muss sein", erwiderte er dann, unerbittlich, und begann vorsichtig, die Verbände zu lösen.

Der Student seufzte auf und lehnte sich, die Augen schließend, zurück in die Kissen.

"Ich habe Koukol für dich Gehhilfen anfertigen lassen. Dann bist du etwas beweglicher. Aber lauf nicht so viel umher, dein Fuß braucht Ruhe; der Verband stabilisiert ihn nicht ausreichend", versuchte Herbert den Liebsten ein wenig abzulenken. Der öffnete erstaunt die Augen.

"Im Schloss?" So richtig wusste er selbst nicht, wohin er mit der Frage wollte, aber andererseits vertraute er aus irgendeinem Grund auch darauf, dass der Grafensohn ihn verstand. Dessen Antwort bestätigte seine Vermutung.

"Nun ja, du möchtest sicherlich nicht durch den tiefen Schnee laufen."

"Humpeln", korrigierte Alfred ihn und plötzlich mussten beide lachen.

"Verzeihung", brachte Herbert hervor und bezog sich damit auf seinen kleinen 'Irrtum', widmete sich dann jedoch wieder konzentriert dem Fuß, den er innerhalb kürzester Zeit auch in neue Verbände packen konnte.

"Herbert...?", begann Alfred drucksend, als der Grafensohn noch ein wenig Ordnung machte, auch wenn dies eigentlich Koukols Aufgabe war.

"Mhh?"

"Ich... ich wollte mich bedanken. Für alles, was du für mich tust."

Des Vampirs Herz, dass lange nicht so tot war, wie immer vermutet wurde, tat einen Freudenhüpfer.

"Da gibt es nichts zu danken, Chéri. Und das weißt du", sprach Herbert, widerstand jedoch dem Drang, den Jüngling in eine zärtliche Umarmung zu schließen. Stattdessen lenkte er rasch von dem Alfred unübersehbar unangenehmen Thema ab.

"Komm, machen wir uns fertig. Mein Vater erwartet, dass seine Gäste pünktlich sind."


	17. Erstes Treffen

_Kapitel 16 - Erstes Treffen_

Das Einfinden im Speiseraum brauchte, auch wenn der Schlossherr es sich anders gewünscht hätte, seine Zeit und so wartete Koukol eine gute halbe Stunde, bevor er endlich das Essen servieren konnte. Liz, die ihm helfen wollte, verwies er sofort wieder auf ihren Platz - der Graf hatte ihn extra darum gebeten gehabt.

Eindringlich musterte der Vampir die sich nach und nach einfindenden Personen; zwischendurch wechselte er immer mal wieder einen vielsagenden Blick mit seiner schwarzhaarigen Dienerin, was Dimitri als erster Ankömmling mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Missmut zur Kenntnis nahm.

Diese scheinbar stumme Verständigung endete auch nicht, als Sarah den Raum betrat und neben von Krolock an dem runden Tisch Platz nahm. Ihr folgten Herbert und Alfred, gestützt von den Gehhilfen, ehe als letzte Karola erschien, geleitet von dem buckeligen Diener. Dieser servierte dann auch sogleich das Menü.

+x+x+x+

Das Schweigen hielt für eine geraume Zeit an, in der sich jeder seinem Essen widmete.

Sarah mied es, Alfred anzusehen, während Dimitri seinerseits Liz weitgehend ignorierte. Herbert kümmerte sich wortlos um den neben ihm sitzenden blondgelockten Jüngling, auch wenn dieser eigentlich keine Hilfe benötigte, und der Graf teilte Koukol mittels dezenter Handzeichen mit, welche Wünsche er hatte.

Beim dritten Gang jedoch hielt es der Student nicht mehr aus - zu sehr brannte ihm eine Frage auf der Zunge, die danach verlangte, gestellt zu werden.

"Sarah?", begann er vorsichtig und wartete, bis sie aufblickte. Ihre Augen spiegelten Unsicherheit wider; sie ahnte, welche Frage sie erwartete. "Warum bist du fortgegangen?", fragte Alfred schließlich gerade heraus. Die Angesprochene atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, in der sie nach einer passenden Antwort suchte.

"Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt zurück zum Gasthof kehren wollen. Aber durch den Unfall...", begann Sarah schließlich zu erklären, verstummte aber wieder, als sie die verschiedensten Blicke trafen. Glaubten ihr die anderen etwa nicht? War der Graf enttäuscht? Die junge Frau fühlte sich elend. Sie hatte schließlich niemanden verletzen wollen.

"Das ist wahr", versuchte ihr da Dimitri zur Hilfe zu kommen.

"Aber warum? Ich dachte, du wolltest immer fort von Zuhause?", fand Alfred endlich seine Sprache wieder. Seine Gesichtszüge verrieten Erleichterung, aber auch Enttäuschung.

"Ich war verwirrt. Und ich..." Wie sollte sie erklären, dass sie nicht glaubte, dass Alfred ihr das Leben geben konnte, das sie sich wünschte? "Und ich hatte Angst", fuhr sie so fort, "Der Professor schien mich zu einem seiner Versuchsobjekte machen zu wollen."

"Das hätte er sicherlich nie getan. Und ich war doch auch noch da!", argumentierte der Student, als auch Herbert sich in das Gespräch einschaltete.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass der alte Mann sich von seinen Experimenten hätte abhalten lassen. Auch nicht von dir, Chéri."

"Du kennst ihn nicht. Er mag manchmal selbstsüchtig wirken, weil er nur seine Forschung im Kopf hat. Aber im Grunde seines Herzens ist er ein guter Mensch", verteidigte der Jüngling seinen Mentor und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, warum er das eigentlich tat.

"Deshalb hat er dich hier wohl verletzt zurück gelassen?", setzte der Grafensohn dagegen und Alfred wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Betreten schaute er auf seinen Teller und stocherte seufzend mit der Gabel in dem Essen herum.

"Nun, das ist hier sicherlich nicht das Thema", wandte der Graf schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme ein, "Ich möchte jetzt gerne von jedem wissen, ob er gedenkt zu bleiben. Andernfalls würde ich entsprechende Personen bitten, das Schloss sofort zu verlassen."

Schweigen breitete sich aus und jeder tauschte Blicke mit den anderen. Es war wie eine stille Verständigung. Karola war die erste, die dann das Wort ergriff.

"Wenn Euer Exzellenz gestatten, würde ich gerne hier bei meiner Schwester bleiben", erklärte sie förmlich und lächelte glücklich, als der Schlossherr nickte.

"Ich bitte ebenso darum, bleiben zu dürfen", vermeldete Alfred, wenn auch nicht ganz so glücklich und in Gedanken resigniert 'Mir bleibt ja nichts Anderes übrig.' hinzufügend. Schon allein Herberts fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sein Wunsch, zu bleiben, in irgendeiner Weise bestärkt wurde. Zwar hatte er sich seiner Meinung nach ganz gut mit dem Grafensohn arrangiert, doch war der Vampir für ihn noch immer ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und er wusste nie, ob die Zurückhaltung, die der Weißhaarige derzeit an den Tag legte, nicht mit einem Schlag wieder verschwinden konnte.

Dimitri rang derweil mit sich. Sollte er bleiben? Bei den Vampiren und dieser Streitsüchtigen? Doch wo sollte er neu anfangen? Obwohl er seine Entscheidung bereits gefällt hatte, geriet er abermals ins Grübeln. Doch letztlich gab er sich einen Ruck.

"Ich schließe mich der Bitte meiner beiden Vorredner an... Exzellenzen", sprach er zu von Krolock und dessen Sohn.

Liz' Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. Also wollte er wirklich hier bleiben? Nun, das konnte noch sehr interessant werden. Selbst wenn er ihr geholfen hatte. Wie viel Hilfsbereitschaft wohl noch in ihm stecken mochte - auf Dauer?

+x+x+x+

Eine etwas unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, die nicht einmal Koukol zu durchbrechen mochte, als er begann, das Geschirr abzuräumen und dabei Hilfe von Liz bekam.

Sarah und Dimitri schauten der jungen Frau nachdenklich hinterher und teilten den gleichen Gedanken.

Auch Karola entging das nicht und sie fragte sich, was den beiden wohl durch den Kopf gehen mochte, als ihr das Gespräch im Kaminzimmer, das durch den Grafen unterbrochen worden war, in den Sinn kam.

"Lizzy?"

"Ja, Kleines?", entgegnete die gerade in den Speiseraum Zurückkehrende.

"Ich glaube... du schuldest noch einigen Personen eine Antwort."

"Antwort? Worauf?"

"Wenn wir hier schon alle zusammensitzen... kannst du uns dann nicht erklären, was ein Halbvampir ist?"

"Und wie Sie dazu geworden sind", schaltete sich Dimitri ein, als er erfasste, was Karola ansprach und dass sie exakt das aufgefasst hatte, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war.

"Ähm...", ertönte es aus Alfreds Richtung, doch er wurde sogleich von Liz unterbrochen.

"Frag du bitte nicht auch noch", stöhnte sie und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn.

"Sie wussten, dass es eines Tages so weit kommen würde", sprach von Krolock ruhig, doch das Fünkchen Amüsement konnte er nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

"Ja... ich wusste allerdings nicht, dass es so viel Erstaunen und Verwunderung hervorruft, Exzellenz." Sie blickte kurz in die Runde. "Also gut. Märchenstunde mit Felicitas", seufzte sie dann und nahm wieder Platz.

+x+x+x+

"Ich denke, ich sollte vielleicht die Geschichte von Anfang an erzählen. Ist das in Ordnung für dich, Kleines?", wandte sie sich an ihre Schwester.

"Ja", war die knappe Erwiderung Karolas. Die Geschichte wurde schwer verdaulich werden, aber sie auf Dauer totschweigen half auch nicht.

"Also gut. Karola und ich wurden in dem Dorf geboren, in dem auch Nikolajew seinen Gasthof hat. Wir lebten mit unseren Eltern am Ran..." Weiter kam Liz nicht, als sie von Sarah unterbrochen wurde.

"Ihr seid Schwestern?", rief diese, vollkommen perplex aus. Sogar von Krolock schaute sie etwas verwirrt an. Hatte sein Sternkind das etwa noch nicht mitbekommen?

"Ja..." Liz war offensichtlich genauso verdutzt. "Was dachtest du denn? Wir haben uns doch auch alle vorgestellt, letzte Nacht im Kaminzimmer, weißt du noch?"

"Aber da war nie die Rede davon, dass ihr Schwestern seid", entgegnete die Wirtstochter kleinlaut, die sich jetzt selbst etwas dumm vorkam. Natürlich, sie bekam so etwas ja immer als letzte mit. "Das heißt... Karola, ist das die Schwester, die nicht laufen kann?"

Ein nicht ganz feines und dennoch kollektives "Hä?" erklang im Raum.

"Ich... also... ja, das ist sie. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie angelogen habe."

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich denke, ich werde noch erfahren oder verstehen, warum."

"Also ich zwar nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das jetzt richtig erfasst habe, aber ich denke schon", schaltete sich Liz ein und nickte freundlich, was Sarah sogleich erwiderte.

"Jedenfalls führten wir ein sehr ruhiges, angenehmes Leben; wir hatten liebevolle Eltern, eine schöne Kindheit, viele Freunde und vor allem viele Freiheiten.

Unsere Eltern hatten uns gelehrt, nachts niemals nach draußen zu gehen - aus Sicherheitsgründen. Natürlich wussten wir um die Vampire, doch wie überall in den umliegenden Dörfern sprach niemand offen darüber. Doch irgendwann mussten unsere Eltern das Haus nachts verlassen."

Die junge Frau schwieg für einen Moment, stand auf und nahm Karola in den Arm. Dann fuhr sie fort: "Sie wurden von Vampiren überfallen und gebissen; allerdings starben sie nicht, sondern mutierten selbst zu Wesen der Nacht. Unsere Eltern klärten uns noch in derselben Nacht über das Geschehen auf und wir einigten uns, dass wir trotzdem weiter gemeinsam unter einem Dach leben wollten, so normal wie möglich.

Uns war die Gefahr bewusst; jederzeit hätten sie uns ebenfalls beißen können, getrieben durch die Blutgier. Aber sie lernten damit umzugehen und wir fühlten uns nie in Gefahr.

Das ging einige Jahre gut. Und dann erfuhr irgendjemand, was bei uns los ist. Das sprach sich rum - plötzlich hatten wir in einer Nacht Vampirjäger vor unserer Tür stehen. Sie..." Liz stockte kurz und schluckte schwer. Ihre kleine Schwester noch fester an sich drückend, sprach sie dann aber dennoch weiter: "Sie töteten unsere Eltern gnadenlos. Natürlich hielten sie auch Karola und mich für Vampire. Wir flüchteten kopflos und ich konnte Karola verstecken, die Aufmerksamkeit der Jäger auf mich lenken. Sie bekamen mich zu fassen und versuchten mich zu pfählen, als sie aber merkten, dass ich ein Mensch und lediglich schwer verletzt bin, ließen sie mich zurück. Es war mein großes Glück, dass seine Exzellenz mich fand, sonst wäre ich gestorben. Aber um mich zu retten, um meine sehr tiefen und lebensbedrohlichen Wunden zu heilen, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit - ich musste von seinem Blut trinken. Normalerweise hätte mich das nur heilen sollen - dann wäre ich frei gewesen, hätte zurückkehren können in mein Dorf. Doch ich verwandelte mich. In ein vampirähnliches Wesen, einen sogenannten Halbvampir.

Deshalb entschied ich mich, hier zu bleiben - in meinem Dorf wäre ich wohl schnell ebenfalls getötet worden. Außerdem konnte ich nur so lernen, mit der neuen Situation umzugehen. Und... für Karola war es besser, zu glauben, ich sei tot. Ich habe mich erst nach einer ganzen Weile wieder bei ihr gemeldet. Aber sie musste im Dorf bleiben."


	18. Gefahr?

_Kapitel 17 - Gefahr?_

Als Liz endete, war es im Speiseraum so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

Obgleich der Graf einen Teil der Geschichte bereits kannte; um das Vorgeschehen wusste er kaum etwas und es berührte ihn sichtlich. Sarah und auch Alfred standen Tränen in den Augen, Dimitri schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Herbert blickte wie erstarrt auf einen zu einem undefinierten Fleck an der Wand hinter den Schwestern. Nur Koukol klopfte Liz tröstend auf die Schulter; er hatte diese Geschichte schon einmal erzählt bekommen.

Dimitri fand als erster seine Fassung wieder.

"Wieso... sind Sie kein vollständiger, also kein richtiger Vampir? Weil Sie nicht gebissen wurden?"

"Das ist noch nicht ganz geklärt", übernahm nun von Krolock das Sprechen. "Ich denke, da gehört eine genetische Veranlagung dazu. Trinkt man dann das Blut eines so alten Vampirs wie mir, dann kommt es zur Verwandlung."

"Und... was ist der Unterschied zu den anderen Vampiren?"

"Sie vertragen bis zu einem gewissen Maß Sonnenlicht, sie haben keine Fangzähne und benötigen nur ein Minimum an Blut; für vollwertige Vampire ist das ja die 'Hauptnahrung', alles andere lediglich Zugabe. Darüber hinaus sind sie auch unempfindlich gegenüber Kreuzen und ähnlichen Gegenständen."

Während die anderen nickten und ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen, fiel der Blick des Vampirgrafs auf die große Standuhr, dessen Zeiger der Mitternachtsstellung gefährlich nahe kamen. Würde diese Nacht ebenso verlaufen wie die letzten beiden, dann sollte er schleunigst den Raum verlassen; es reichte, dass Sarah um seine mysteriöse Verwandlung wusste.

"Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden...", er erhob sich, "Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen." Er verbeugte sich leicht und verschwand schnellen Schrittes. Herbert und Liz wechselten einen verwunderten Blick. Ein äußerst seltsames Verhalten für den Schlossherrn.

Als dann auch noch Sarah aufstand und, sich ebenfalls entschuldigend, von Krolock folgte, schlugen die Gedanken einiger Anwesender eine vollkommen verkehrte Richtung ein.

Eben jene Gedanken verbannte Dimitri rasch und wandte sich dann an Karola.

"Warum musstest du eigentlich im Dorf bleiben?", wollte er wissen.

Das Mädchen schaute ihn unsicher an, dann ging ihr Blick zu ihrer Schwester, die sich wieder gesetzt hatte.

"Ich... ich wurde bedroht. Erpresst. Von Nikolajew. Er ist geldgierig und hasst die Vampire, die ihm die Gäste fernhalten. Damals jedoch vertraute ich ihm, in meiner Trauer und Angst, blind und erzählte, was geschehen war. Ich denke, er wusste sofort, dass Liz nicht tot war, während ich lediglich etwas ahnte, aber nie sicher sein konnte.

Nikolajew kennt darüber hinaus einen geheimen Zugang zum Schloss, welcher den Vampirjägern einen Überraschungsangriff gestattet hätte. Dieses Wissen wollte er an die Jäger verkaufen - es sei denn, ich bleibe und arbeite für ihn und fange außerdem Vampire ab, die sich eventuell in das Dorf verirren.

Immer in der Hoffnung, meine Schwester würde wenigstens noch ein untotes Leben führen, ging ich auf den Handel ein. Aber auch ohne Liz... ich fühlte mich den Vampiren immer verbunden, immerhin waren unsere Eltern auch lange Zeit welche."

"Und ich hatte immer geglaubt... dass du denkst, ich sei tot... ich dachte, das macht es vielleicht für dich leichter...", flüsterte Liz. Sie fühlte sich so unendlich schuldig, ihre kleine Schwester im Stich gelassen zu haben. Karola jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und umarmte die ältere liebevoll. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an alle Anwesenden.

"Ich muss euch warnen, insbesondere die Vampire hier. Jetzt, da ich nicht mehr im Gasthof bin, wird Nikolajew vielleicht nicht mehr davor zurückschrecken, seine Drohung wahr zu machen und den Weg zum Schloss zu verraten."

"Weißt du denn, wo dieser Weg ist? Dieser Geheimgang? Mir ist so etwas nicht bekannt und ich meine auch meinen Vater nie davon sprechen gehört zu haben", ergriff Herbert nun das Wort.

"Nein, das weiß ich leider nicht. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, ob das nicht ein weiterer Trick war, mich im Gasthof zu halten - als billige Arbeitskraft."

"Ich werde morgen mit Vater reden. Dann können wir uns überlegen, wie wir weiter verfahren."

+x+x+x+

Von Krolock hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt ganz andere Probleme.

Der Mitternachtsgong war bereits in greifbarer Nähe und der Schlossherr hatte sich wohlweißlich in eine ruhige Ecke des Schlosses zurück gezogen, damit niemand seine mit Sicherheit bevorstehende Verwandlung mitbekam.

Doch kaum dass er sich in einem der ungenutzten Gästezimmer eingefunden hatte, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. Und ohne sich umzusehen oder die Stimme zu vernehmen, wusste er bereits, dass es Sarah war.

"Sternkind", sprach er leise, während er auch weiterhin aus dem Fenster sah, die Hände auf dem Fensterbrett aufgestützt.

Er hörte, wie sie ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, doch kein Wort drang heraus. Und er konnte gut nachvollziehen, wie sie sich fühlte, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

Er fragte sich nur noch, wie lange dieser Zustand noch anhalten würde - würde dieses Hin und Her ihn jetzt auf Ewig begleiten? Er musste herausfinden, was der wirkliche Grund für diese seltsamen Vorgänge war und dem dann entgegenwirken.

Er hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende geführt, als er ein teuflisches Stechen in seiner Lunge spürte...

+x+x+x+

Die Runde im Esszimmer hatte sich derweil aufgelöst und Karola war Koukol prompt in die Küche gefolgt, um ihm dort zur Hand zu gehen. Dieser scheinbar nur körperlich, jedoch nicht geistig Verkrüppelte hatte ihre Neugier geweckt.

Auch wenn ihre Arbeit in der Küche schweigend verlief, glaubte das Mädchen so etwas wie eine intuitive Verständigung zwischen ihr und dem Diener des Grafen zu erkennen.

Und immer wieder reichte ihr Koukol kleine Gebäckstücke oder andere Leckereien. Diese Küche und die angrenzende Speisekammer schienen eine wahre Fundgrube zu sein. Ein Paradies für Naschkatzen. Karola war erstaunt, dass in einem Vampirschloss so viel Speisen lagerten, hatte sie doch bislang geglaubt und ihr ihre Erfahrung auch gezeigt, dass die Blutsauger sich vor allem von dem namensgebenden Lebenssaft ernährten und nur selten 'normale' Speisen zu sich nahmen.

+x+x+x+

In dem Moment, als der Graf zusammenbrach, war Sarah auch schon an seiner Seite. Mit etwas Mühe und Kraftaufwand zog sie ihn in ihre Arme, bettete seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß.

Hatte er in der letzten Nacht noch so stark erschienen, als könnte ihn auch diese vollkommene Veränderung nicht aus der Bahn werfen, war er jetzt offensichtlich zu keiner eigenen Bewegung mehr in der Lage. Sein Körper war schwach und die Muskeln nur noch Gummibänder.

Sanft streichelte Sarah von Krolock über das Gesicht und sprach ihm leise zu, dass er doch wieder zu sich kommen möge, wirkte er doch wie weggetreten, den Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

Als er die junge Frau endlich wieder anschaute, erlaubte diese sich, kurz erleichtert die Augen zu schließen.

"Richard...?" Sie sprach den Namen nur zögerlich, unsicher, ob sie ihn so ansprechen sollte. Seine Erwiderung ließ ihr einen Stein vom Herzen fallen, hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, dann hätte sie behauptet, er sei freudig überrascht, dass ihn jemand so genannt hatte. Nach all der langen Zeit...

"Mein Sternkind", sagte er zärtlich und setzte sich auf. Seine feinen Gesichtszüge hellten auf und zu Sarahs Überraschung schloss er sie in seine Arme.

Von Krolocks trübe und nachdenkliche Stimmung ob seiner seltsamen Verwandlung schwand etwas, als er sie seinen Namen sagen hörte. Wie lange war er so nicht mehr genannt worden, so vertraut, wie lange war sein Name nicht mehr mit so viel Liebe ausgesprochen worden?

Langsam erhob er sich, spürte, wie die Kraft in seine Glieder zurückkehrte. Das erste Mal seit der ersten Verwandlung in der vorletzten Nacht fühlte er sich kräftig, so als wäre er neu geboren worden. Ein Blick zum Fenster, in dessen Scheibe er sich etwas spiegelte, verriet ihm, dass er auch so aussah.

Das blühende Leben.

Die Ironie dabei mochte ihm nicht entgehen, doch daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Jede Minute, die er so verbringen konnte, wollte er auch nutzen. Seine Lebensgeister waren geweckt worden - und nun endlich auch die in seinem Kopf, die ihn begreifen ließen, dass dies eine Chance für ihn war und nicht etwa ein Fluch.

+x+x+x+

Dimitri hatte etwas missmutig beobachtet, wie Alfred praktisch in Herberts Armen davon gegangen war. Der junge Student ließ sich offensichtlich ziemlich von dem Grafensohn einwickeln und mittlerweile konnte er sich des Eindruckes, dass der junge Vampir weniger an Frauen als am gleichen Geschlecht interessiert war, nicht mehr erwehren.

Er kam jedoch nicht dazu, diese Gedanken fortzuführen und sich zu überlegen, ob er in dieser Angelegenheit etwas unternehmen sollte, trat doch Liz in sein Blickfeld - oder kreuzte es besser gesagt, als sie raschen Schrittes den Speiseraum ver- und ihn alleine zurückließ.

Sofort waren seine Überlegungen wieder bei der jungen Frau. Zu gern wollte er wissen, was sie gegen ihn hatte. Immerhin konnte er sich nicht entsinnen, ihr irgendetwas getan zu haben.

Entschlossen folgte er ihr in der Hoffnung auf Klärung.

+x+x+x+

"Was möchtest du jetzt tun, Chéri? Ich würde ja gerne mit dir spazieren gehen, dir ein wenig das Schloss und die Umgebung zeigen...", begann Herbert, während er und Alfred einen scheinbar endlos langen Gang entlang liefen, bevor sein zweifelnder Blick zu dem Fuß des Studenten wanderte. Für einen Moment überlegte er und strahlte schließlich.

"Wir könnten mit der Kutsche ausfahren, dann hat dein Fuß Ruhe und wir sind ein wenig an der frischen Luft!", erklärte er mit wachsender Begeisterung, die Alfred stark an die jüngeren, noch ungestümen Schüler aus Königsberg erinnerte.

Seine eigene Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen. Erstens mochte er, nachdem seinen letzten Kutschenerfahrungen nicht gerade die besten - und schmerzlosesten - gewesen waren, sich ungern schon wieder in einem dieser Gefährte sehen und zweitens ahnte er Schlimmes, wenn er mit Herbert völlig allein sein würde - hier im Schloss hatte er wenigstens meistens noch das Gefühl, es wären andere Personen in der Nähe und mochte dieses Gefühl mehr trügerisch als alles andere sein, gab es ihm dennoch wenigstens ein bisschen Sicherheit.

"Ich würde lieber hier bleiben... vielleicht sollte ich schlafen gehen. Du kannst ja noch auf bleiben", antwortete er so und wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass dies nicht ganz die richtigen Worte gewesen waren.

Denn der Grafensohn blieb still, erwiderte nichts, nickte nur leicht, das Gesicht plötzlich wie versteinert, und führte den Jüngling in einen diesem unbekannten Teil des Schlosses.


	19. Klärende Gespräche

_Kapitel 18 - Klärende Gespräche_

Seinen Entschluss hatte Dimitri schnell bereut. Wieder einmal war das Gespräch mit Liz eskaliert; wieder einmal war es schneller im Streit geendet, als er sich bewusst werden konnte.

"Jetzt bleiben Sie doch stehen! Liz! Sie benehmen sich nicht gerade wie eine erwachsene Frau, die sich den Konflikten in ihrem Leben stellt", rief Dimitri der Schwarzhaarigen hinterher und folgte ihr dann schnellen Schrittes. Mit dem Ende seiner Worte war er auch fast bei ihr angelangt und prallte prompt auf die junge Frau, die ruckartig stehen blieb.

"Was maßen Sie sich an? Ich glaube, ich habe mich schon mehr Konflikten gestellt als Sie sich. Aber ich muss meine Zeit nicht mit jemandem verschwenden, der ständig nur auf der Suche nach neuen Streitigkeiten ist, obwohl er hier keinerlei Rechte hat. Sie sind hier Gast, vergessen Sie das nicht!", zischte sie und ihr Gegenüber erwischte sich tatsächlich dabei, auf einen nicht mehr nur verbalen Angriff reagieren zu können.

Er konnte die Blitze förmlich in und aus ihren Augen zucken sehen.

"Wie könnte ich es vergessen, wo Sie mich doch permanent dran erinnern", erwiderte Dimitri mit triefendem Sarkasmus in der Stimme und baute sich vor Liz auf. "Mir ist durchaus klar, dass Sie bereits einige Probleme in Ihrem Leben hatten. Ich war dabei, als Sie es vorhin erzählten. Und so Leid mit tut, was Ihnen und Ihrer Familie zugestoßen ist - das rechtfertigt noch lange nicht ihr unfaires Verhalten mir gegenüber. Sie greifen mich nur an, egal, was ich sage oder mache. Warum? Was habe ich Ihnen getan?"

Liz wollte erwidern, als ihr plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wütend wandte sie sich um. Dimitri blieb das nicht verborgen. Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrem Arm, zog sie zurück, zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

"Wir können doch nicht auf ewig so weitermachen, Liz", bat er nun sanft.

"Nein. Sie könnten auch gehen", entgegnete sie mit schwacher, tränenerstickter Stimme, blickte ihn jedoch nicht an.

"Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, so kommen wir nicht weiter", seufzte Dimitri, ließ Liz los und wandte sich dem Panorama-Fenster neben ihm zu.

"Als ich Sie sah...", begann die junge Frau schließlich fast flüsternd, "das erste Mal, in der Eingangshalle... da hatte ich alle Bilder wieder in meinem Kopf. Der Tod unserer Eltern, die Verfolgung, der Jäger, der auf mich einstach... ich konnte sogar die Schmerzen von damals fühlen. Der Jäger, der mich pfählen wollte, hatte auch meine Mutter zuvor ermordet... und Sie..."

Liz stockte und schluckte schwer. Die Ereignisse von damals stürzten auf sie ein, noch mehr als bei ihrer eigenen Erzählung im Speisesaal. Von dem Moment an, als sie Dimitri erblickt hatte, hätte sie sich nicht stärker gegen die Gefühle, die sie erfassten, wehren können - Gefühle von Angst, Hass, Schmerz, Trauer. Doch jetzt, da sie sich gezwungen sah, den Kutscher aufzuklären, konnte sie diesen Empfindungen nicht mehr entkommen.

"Sie sind diesem Jäger wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Sie sehen genauso aus. Hören Sie... ich weiß, dass Sie es nicht waren. Und dennoch... wenn ich Sie sehe, sehe ich einen der Männer, die meine Familie zerstörten. Den Mörder meiner Mutter, und auch meinen um ein Haar."

+x+x+x+

Herbert hatte sich derweil mit seinem Liebsten in das Lesezimmer zurückgezogen. Zwar war diese Räumlichkeit bei weitem nicht so gemütlich wie die Kaminzimmer, doch gab es auch hier eine kleine dieser Feuerstellen und immerhin zwei große, weiße Ohrensessel.

Die beiden jungen Männer hatten nun jeder ein Buch vor der Nase und lasen interessiert darin; wenigstens schien es so.

"Was ist?", fragte Alfred etwas irritiert, nachdem Herbert ihn nun schon für eine Weile betrachtet hatte. Er hatte es von Anfang an aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet, den gedankenverlorenen Blick in seine Richtung, während er in seinem Buch las. Jetzt jedoch wurde es ihm langsam unheimlich

"Dir ist meine Gegenwart immer noch unangenehm, oder?"

Die Frage kam dennoch unerwartet und der junge Student legte verdutzt das Buch zu Seite.

"Ja... ich meine, nein... Was soll ich dir darauf sagen?"

"Die Wahrheit, Alfred."

Die Ernsthaftigkeit des Grafensohnes erschreckte den Jüngling ein wenig. Herbert schien wie ausgewechselt; nichts war mehr von dem etwas überdrehten Vampir übrig. Ihm schien sehr viel daran zu liegen, wenn er solch eine Frage stellte.

"Ich... Es ist nicht so, dass mir deine Gegenwart unangenehm wäre. Aber ich... ich meine, diese Nähe... ich bin immer noch ein Mensch und - bitte sei mir nicht böse - ich weiß nie, auch wenn du mir Gegenteiliges versicherst, ob du mich nicht doch..." Alfred stockte und blickte auf. Verdutzt bemerkte er, dass Herbert auf ihn zukam und ihm etwas entgegen hielt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er verletzt war.

"Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mir vertrauen... aber vielleicht hast du Recht, vielleicht sollte man einem Vampir nicht vertrauen. Nimm das hier", er legte Alfred ein schwarzes Samtkästchen auf den Schoß, "und nutze es, wenn du dich unsicher fühlst."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum, bevor der andere etwas erwidern konnte.

Dem Studenten stockte beinahe der Atem, als er das Kästchen öffnete. Darin lag ein Kruzifix, so wunderschön, wie ihm noch keines untergekommen war. Es war filigran gearbeitet und so weit er es beurteilen konnte aus reinem Gold, besetzt mit kleinen Edelsteinen. Es wirkte so wertvoll, dass er sich kaum traute, es zu berühren.

Alfred war sich nicht sicher, was er von diesem Geschenk halten sollte. Um ihn zu schützen, hätte auch ein einfaches Holzkreuz gereicht - kein so edles Schmuckstück wie jenes in seinen Händen.

Und dann war da noch eine Stimme, die sich in seinem Kopf meldete und ihn dazu brachte, darüber nachzudenken, ob er wirklich ehrlich zu Herbert und zu sich selbst gewesen war. Hatte er tatsächlich Angst, der Grafensohn könnte ihn beißen? Oder war es viel mehr diese Nähe zu einem Mann, die er fürchtete? Schließlich war er von dem Professor oft genug gewarnt worden vor dieser Art junger Männer, wie es sie auch in Königsberg gab.

Nach allem, was Herbert für ihn getan, wie er ihn aufgenommen und umsorgt hatte, war er ihm wenigstens die Wahrheit schuldig, ging es dem Studenten durch den Kopf.

Entschlossen griff er nach den Gehhilfen und begab sich vorsichtig aus dem Raum.

+x+x+x+

Dimitri wirkte wie erstarrt; sein Blick richtete sich aus dem Fenster und verlor sich irgendwo in dem Weiß, das draußen vorherrschte. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, mit bloßer Antipathie, mit Eifersucht wegen seines wenn auch nicht sehr innigen, aber doch guten Verhältnisses zu Karola, damit, dass sie möglicherweise ihre Position gefährdet sah, wenn nun jemand Neues im Schloss lebte.

Aber nicht mit so etwas. Liz' aggressives und von Zynismus begleitetes Verhalten schien ihm plötzlich wie selbstverständlich - sie hatte wohl nur versucht, sich selbst, Karola und ihre Vampirfreunde zu schützen, aus einem Instinkt heraus.

Und jetzt regte sich in ihm die ernsthafte Überlegung, ob er doch lieber das Schloss verlassen sollte. Zu gerne hätte er nur irgendjemanden gehabt, den er um Rat fragen könnte. Ausgerechnet ihn verlangte es nach Rat und Hilfe, ihn, der sich doch stets geschworen hatte, seinen Weg alleine zu finden und zu meistern!

Liz war neben dem Fenster zu Boden gesunken, den leeren Blick in den schummrig beleuchteten Gang gerichtet. Unaufhörlich liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, doch schien sie das nicht zu bemerken. Ihre Bluse sog die von Wangen und Kinn tropfende Flüssigkeit in sich auf und zeigte langsam deutlich völlig durchnässte Flecken.

Als Dimitri schließlich mit seinen Überlegungen an einem toten Punkt angelangt war und einen Seitenblick wagte, war es wie ein Fausthieb in seinen Magen, was er beim Anblick der jungen Frau verspürte. Wie konnte das Leben nur solch verfluchte Begegnungen mit sich bringen?

Er fühlte sich schuldig. Er hatte nichts getan, das war ihm klar, und doch fühlte er sich schuldig.

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf das Fensterbrett und sank dann neben Liz auf die Knie. Ohne lange zu überlegen, zog er sie in seine Arme. Sie wehrte sich nicht; eher wirkte sie wie weggetreten. Verzweifelt drückte Dimitri die Dunkelhaarige an sich und war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit sie oder sich selbst trösten wollte. Doch eigentlich spielte das keine Rolle.

+x+x+x+

Von Krolock war nicht sicher, ob er froh oder beunruhigt sein sollte, dass die zuvor immer nach kurzer Zeit eingetretene Rückverwandlung diesmal ausblieb. Erstaunlich lange war er nun schon in seiner menschlichen Gestalt. Doch genießen konnte er es kaum, denn der Gedanke, dass er jeden Moment wieder seine vampirische Form annehmen konnte, hing ihm wie ein Damoklesschwert über seinem Kopf. Er wagte nicht, sich zu freuen oder gar die Zeit zu nutzen, aus Angst, dass jedwede Handlung in Ausgelassenheit und Freude eine negativen Effekt nach sich ziehen konnte.

Sarah stand geduldig neben ihm und hatte sich ein wenig an ihn geschmiegt. Sie suchte seine Nähe, sie sehnte sich danach und jetzt, da er ein Mensch war, strahlte sein Körper auch eine wohlige Wärme aus, was sie sich in seiner Gegenwart noch wohler fühlen ließ, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte, auch als er noch ein Vampir war.

Sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass auch diese Verwandlung wiederum nicht lange anhalten würde und er bald wieder zu einem Wesen der Nacht werden würde, doch fragte sie sich, ob sie diese kurze Zeit der... Normalität nicht erst recht nutzen sollten.

Der Graf schien diese Überlegungen zu teilen und war scheinbar auch schon zu einem Ergebnis gekommen, denn plötzlich legte er zärtlich seine Arme um sie, zog sie zu sich und begann, federleichte Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht zu verteilen.

Was brachte es ihm schon, die Zeit, in der er wieder Mensch war, einfach so verstreichen zu lassen? Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass das hier eine Chance war und jetzt, da er darüber nachdachte, musste er zustimmen. Wie oft würde er seinem Sternkind nahe kommen können, ohne dass seine immer währende Gier ihn wieder heimsuchte und er von ihr ablassen musste, um widerstehen zu können?

Er liebte Sarah, doch konnte er es ihr kaum zeigen, wenn er selbst nicht wusste, wann seine Gier ihn übermannen und er sie doch beißen würde. Etwas, was er keinesfalls wollte, so sehr der Vampir in ihm auch nach ihrem Blut verlangte, dem süßen, warmen Lebenssaft. Jetzt jedoch war da keine Gier, vielleicht nur für wenige Augenblicke, einen Bruchteil der Ewigkeit, aber das war nur ein Grund mehr, jede Sekunde zu leben - und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Sarah seufzte leise auf, als seine Lippen schließlich über die ihren glitten, diese sanft liebkosten und sie schließlich in einen zärtlichen, beinahe zaghaften, doch zunehmend leidenschaftlicheren Kuss verwickelten. Ohne nachzudenken hob er sein Sternkind in seine Arme und legte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett, das unweit des Fensters stand.

Einen intensiven Blick tauschten sie, dann küsste er sie verlangend. Und Sarah pochte das Herz bis zum Hals...


	20. Geheime Eröffnungen

_Kapitel 19 - Geheime Eröffnungen_

Mühevoll hatte sich Alfred durch unzählige Gänge des Schlosses gequält. Mittlerweile wusste er nicht mehr, wo er sich befand. Geschweige denn, wo er Herbert finden sollte. Dabei hatte er ihn doch nur aufsuchen wollen, um... ja, wozu eigentlich? Um sich bei dem Grafensohn für sein ablehnendes Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Und allein seine gute Erziehung hinderte den Studenten daran, einfach in seinem Zimmer zu warten, bis Herbert früher oder später wieder auftauchen würde. Nein, er - verflixte Erziehung - musste natürlich durch ein ihm vollkommen fremdes Schloss humpeln, weil sein Gewissen ihn praktisch dazu trat.

Wenn es doch nur Wegweiser in diesem Bau geben würde. Aber wer hatte schon an Besucher bei Er- und Einrichtung gedacht. Normalerweise wurde jedweder nicht-untoter wahrscheinlich so schnell auf die Speisekarte gesetzt, dass er nicht einmal die Gelegenheit bekam, sich zu verlaufen und über fehlende Hinweise aufzuregen.

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war er also gar nicht so schlecht dran.

Alfred stöhnte auf. Wieder eine Kreuzung! Und wieder die Möglichkeit, rechts, links oder geradeaus zu gehen. Oder zurück?

Der junge Student schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und wandte sich dann knurrend nach rechts. Erst als er schon losgehumpelt war, fiel ihm auf, dass er sich offenbar den dunkelsten der vier möglichen Gänge gewählt hatte. Er hielt für einen Augenblick inne, kämpfte mit seinem inneren Schweinehund, gewann und lief weiter.

'Gut gemacht, Alfred', klopfte er sich gedanklich selbst auf die Schulter.

Der Gang erstreckte sich eine Weile und wurde weder sonderlich breiter noch heller, so dass der Königsberger seinen Gedanken erlaubte, ein wenig abzuschweifen und das Aufmerksamkeitslevel damit herabzusetzen.

Die Folge war, dass es einen Moment dauerte, bis er realisierte, dass ein kleiner Lichtpunkt sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Alfred erstarrte. Wenn ihm jetzt ein fremder Vampir begegnen würde, würde sein Herz den Dienst quittieren, bevor der Blutsauger Gelegenheit bekäme, sich an ihm zu laben...

+x+x+x+

Nach Liz' Erzählung wusste Dimitri noch weniger mit sich anzufangen und auch Liz selbst ging es nicht viel besser. Das einzige, was beide zu tun wussten, war, dem anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Liz hasste Dimitri oder vielleicht auch sich selbst dafür, dass der Kutscher sie so gebrochen gesehen hatte - dass sie Schwäche gezeigt hatte.

Dimitri hingegen war nicht sicher, wie er jetzt mit Liz umgehen sollte, nachdem sie offensichtlich doch nicht die böse, gefühllose Eiskönigin, die sie bis jetzt in seinem Augen gewesen war, sondern einfach eine junge, verletzliche Frau war, die Schlimmes durchgemacht hatte und nun sich verständlicherweise gegen alles und jeden abschirmte, was eine potenzielle Gefahr darstellte. Wenn er über Liz' Geschichte nachdachte, erschien ihm sein Leben wie ein echter Glücksfall.

Während der Mittdreißiger durch die Gänge streifte, hatte sich die Halbvampirin aus seinen Gedanken in ihre Räume zurückgezogen.

Dass sie die Geschichte von damals hatte erzählen müssen, war bereits schmerzhaft gewesen - all das noch einmal zu durchleben. Doch diese Gedanken Dimitri betreffend auszusprechen und damit zuzulassen, dass sie an die Oberfläche gelangten, nachdem sie sie so sorgfältig verdrängt hatte, das war einfach zu viel gewesen.

Ihr einziger Wunsch war immer gewesen, dass Karola und sie irgendwann Frieden finden könnten, nach den Ereignissen von damals. Doch das schien ihr wohl nicht vergönnt zu sein.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Verhalten gegenüber Dimitri nicht in Ordnung war. Im Grunde genommen war er ein netter Kerl, der offensichtlich auch immer ein Auge auf Karola gehabt hatte, als sie in Nikolajews Wirtshaus gearbeitet hatte. Was er hier wollte und warum er nicht wieder verschwand, fragte sie sich durchaus, andererseits störte er sie - an was er sie erinnerte ausgenommen - nicht, und selbst wenn das anders gewesen wäre, hätte die Entscheidung über sein Gehen oder Bleiben auch nur allein dem Grafen zugestanden.

+x+x+x+

Alfred wagte es kaum zu atmen. Ihm war klar, dass ein Vampir bereits seiner Gegenwart gewahr geworden sein musste, schließlich konnten diese Wesen laut des Professors den Herzschlag hören und gar die Angst eines Lebenden spüren. Alfred fühlte sich wie ein Leuchtfeuer.

Unsicher machte er wenige Schritte rückwärts und harrte dann der Dinge, die auf ihn zukamen. Dem Ding. Der Person. Was auch immer es war - er fürchtete sich.

"Chèri?", fragte da eine dem Studenten mittlerweile wohl bekannte Stimme in die Stille hinein.

"Herbert!", rief der Angesprochene spontan aus und konnte selbst nicht glauben, wie erleichtert, ja beinahe erfreut er war, den Grafensohn hier anzutreffen.

"Warum um alles in der Welt irrst du alleine durch das Schloss? Ich dachte immer, dir wäre das alles hier viel zu unheimlich!"

Der junge von Krolock war verwundert. Mehr als verwundert. Was hatte Alfred bloß dazu getrieben, alleine durch das Vampirschloss zu streifen, noch dazu in seinem Zustand?

Er mochte sich kaum ausdenken, was hätte passieren können, wäre er einem ihm fremden Vampir begegnet, kümmerten sich diese schließlich nicht darum, unter wessen Schutz ein menschlicher Gast im Hause stand, sofern entsprechender Beschützer nicht in der Nähe war.

"Ich... ich wollte mit dir reden. Wegen vorhin. Und dass... und dass es mir Leid...", wollte sich der Student erklären, wurde aber von Herberts erhobener und ein "Stopp" signalisierender Hand unterbrochen.

"Nicht hier", sagte er bestimmt, "Wir sollten nicht hier auf dem Gang reden. Komm."

Damit nahm er den Anderen am Arm, um ihn zu stützen, und lenkte ihn in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Der Gang endete schließlich in einer Sackgasse und Alfred wurde etwas flau im Magen, als er daran dachte, dass er jetzt wohl am äußersten Ende des Schlosses in irgendeinem verlassenen Gang alleine mit dem Grafensohn - dem offenkundig an ihm interessierten Grafensohn - war. Gleichzeitig rief er sich versuchsweise zur Besinnung und erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass er hierher gekommen war auf der Suche nach Herbert, um ihm zu sagen, dass er sich ganz im Gegenteil nicht vor dem blonden Vampir fürchtete.

Aber wer sollte da nun noch durchsehen?

Resigniert lenkte Alfred seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu eben jenem Vampir und bemerkte verwundert, dass dieser sich an einigen Steinen an der rechten Seitenwand zu schaffen machte. Kurz darauf glitt eine Art Geheimtür beiseite - der Student hätte einen Satz zurück gemacht, wenn er es nur gekonnt hätte - und eröffnete den Blick auf einen kleinen runden Raum, der hauptsächlich von einer eisernen Wendeltreppe dominiert wurde.

+x+x+x+

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken.

"Ja?", beantwortete Liz dieses und erhob sich von ihrem Bett, auf dem sie, aus dem Fenster starrend, gelegen hatte.

"Felicitas? Können... können wir reden?", fragte Dimitri, vorsichtig durch den Türspalt lugend, und fügte in Gedanken noch 'Oder es wenigstens versuchen' hinzu.

Die Angesprochene seufzte tief und winkte ihn dann rein.

"Es tut mir Leid", eröffnete er und erntete dafür einen Blick, der ihm signalisierte, dass sie erstens nicht verstand und ihn zweitens trotzdem für komplett verrückt hielt.

"Es tut Ihnen Leid? Was tut Ihnen Leid?"

"Alles. Wenn ich gewusst hätte... ich wollte Ihnen das Leben nicht schwer machen. Ehrlich. Wissen Sie, auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben, aber ich fühle mich hier tatsächlich wohl. Dieses Schloss... hat irgendwas. Fragen Sie mich nicht was. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass Sie dafür sorgen würden, dass ich wieder gehen muss."

"Und deshalb haben Sie sich mit mir angelegt?" Liz zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Das war ein Fehler, das sehe ich ein. Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, Sie hätten gleich gesagt, was los ist."

"Dimitri...", sie atmete tief durch, "Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Sie haben nichts Unrechtes getan. Aber ich... ich habe überreagiert. Nur noch den Attentäter und nicht Sie gesehen. Und das bitte ich Sie zu verzeihen." Die Entschuldigung war ihr schwer gefallen - und dennoch fühlte sie sich besser danach. Der Kutscher trug keine Schuld. Nur ihr Stolz - und ihre unsäglich Angst. Vor ihren Erinnerungen, davor, dass es noch einmal geschehen könnte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, uns zu verständigen. Dass wir wenigstens beide in Frieden hier leben können. Wenn Sie möchten... bemühe ich mich auch, Ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, um Ihnen Erinnerungen zu ersparen."

Liz schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Nein, das wäre Unsinn. Zum einen kann man sich in diesem Schloss, so groß es auch sein mag, ohnehin nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Und zum anderen kann ich nicht ewig vor mir selbst davon laufen, dass ist mir jetzt klar geworden. Lassen Sie uns versuchen, normal miteinander umzugehen. Wir sind beide erwachsen. Ja, auch ich", erklärte sie, den letzten Satz noch mit einem Lächeln versehend.

"Einverstanden", stimmte ihr Gegenüber zu. Etwas unschlüssig stand er dann im Raum und blickte auf die schwarzhaarige Frau hinab.

"Kommen Sie", sie klopfte neben sich auf das Bett, "setzen Sie sich und erzählen Sie mir ein wenig. Wer Sie sind, woher Sie kommen..."

Zögernd nahm Dimitri Platz und warf Liz dann einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu. Schließlich begann er aber doch zu erzählen...


	21. Eine neue Aufgabe

_Kapitel 20 - Eine neue Aufgabe_

Von Krolock hatte sich schneller auf seine gute Erziehung besonnen, als Sarah lieb gewesen war. Natürlich, der Graf hätte seinem Sternkind nur zu gerne gezeigt, welches Verlangen sie in ihm auslöste und dass er sie mit Haut und Haar liebte. Aber dies war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, so entschied es zumindest seine Vernunft.

So hatten sich die beiden in das Kaminzimmer zurück gezogen und sich von Koukol eine Kleinigkeit zu essen bringen lassen, wobei der Vampir peinlichst genau darauf geachtet hatte, dass sein Diener ihn nicht in seiner menschlichen Form sehen konnte. Er kannte den treuen Buckeligen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser sofort in Panik ausgebrochen wäre.

"Wie lange wird es wohl noch andauern?", durchbrach Sarah schließlich die Stille und blickte ihren Gegenüber an.

"Was meinst du? Meine… Verwandlung?"

"Ja. Ich meine… vielleicht bleibt es ja diesmal. Dauerhaft."

"Aber was sollte der Grund dafür sein? Ich habe nichts getan, das eine solche Verwandlung hätte auslösen können."

"Möglicherweise gibt es so was wie eine zeitliche Begrenzung für das Vampir-Dasein?"

Von Krolock schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Und wenn doch, würden sich sämtliche Vampire und Vampirforscher hocherfreut zeigen. Die meisten meiner Artgenossen lernen mit der Zeit, ihr Schicksal zu hassen, nur wenige resignieren und finden sich damit ab. Für uns gibt es keine Erlösung, Sarah."

"Nach dem, was du erzählt hast, musst du der erste und damit auch älteste Vampir sein, den es gibt. Vielleicht... vielleicht weißt du ja gar nicht, was mit sehr alten Vampiren geschieht."

"Ich weiß deine Hoffnungen zu schätzen, Sternkind, aber ein Pakt mit dem Teufel - und dieses beinhaltet mein Dasein als Vampir nun mal - endet nicht. Und warum sollte er auch, immerhin bin ich als sein Lakai dem Satan nützlich. Ich bringe ihm neue Seelen. Jeder, der durch einen Vampirbiss stirbt, kann nicht auf Gottes Gnaden und einen Platz im Himmel hoffen. Er gehört fortan dem Teufel. Und die, die selbst zu Vampiren werden, geben ihre Seele ohnehin automatisch an den Herrn der Finsternis. Es gibt keinen Ausweg und erst recht keine Erlösung, Sarah. Nie wird Satan denen, die ihm gehören, die Freiheit schenken. Niemals."

Langsam ging die junge Frau zu dem Grafen und legte zögerlich die Arme um seinen Körper. Von Krolock erwiderte die Geste sofort und nahm Sarah die Unsicherheit, indem er sie ebenfalls in die Arme schloss und ihr Haar küsste.

"Das tut mir sehr Leid", flüsterte die Wirtstochter und zwinkerte mühevoll ein paar Tränen weg, die vehement versuchten, nach draußen zu gelangen.

"Das braucht es nicht. Ich habe mich an mein Dasein gewöhnt. Mich damit abgefunden. Es ist nun einmal so. Ich war dumm und naiv und es ist meine eigene Schuld, dass ich dieses Schicksal tragen muss."

Die Rothaarige stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte von Krolock einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Trotzdem bin ich stolz auf dich. Einfach so", erklärte sie und legte ihren Kopf dann wieder an seine Brust. "Sehr stolz."

+x+x+x+

Mit etwas Mühe und Herberts Hilfe hatte es Alfred die Wendeltreppe hinauf geschafft; als er allerdings oben ankam, machte sich so etwas wie Enttäuschung in ihm breit, denn der Raum am oberen Ende der Treppe sah nicht viel anders aus als der am Fuße dieser.

"Und... nun?", fragte er den Grafensohn irritiert, während seine Augen versuchten, sich an das nun schwache Licht anzupassen.

"Warte es ab, Chèrie. Du wirst begeistert sein!", prophezeite Herbert und griff in eine Vertiefung in der Wand vor ihm. Als er leicht daran zog, bewegte sich diese beiseite, so als läge sie auf Rollen.

Was zum Vorschein kam, raubte Alfred beinahe den Atem.

Hinter der Wand lag ein Turmzimmer, das in jeder Hinsicht ein kleines Paradies zu sein schien. Nicht nur, dass der gesamte Raum inklusive eines kleinen Erkers mit Decken, Kissen und dergleichen ausgelegt war. Die Fenster, die den Erker säumten, boten einen unglaublichen Ausblick. Das sah der Student sogar von seiner Position am Eingang, obwohl er noch ein ganzes Stück von dieser Ausbauchung des Raumes entfernt war.

Eine Hand, die beinahe schüchtern nach seiner griff, riss den Jüngling aus seinen Gedanken.

"Komm", sprach der Weißhaarige nur und zog den geliebten Jungen mit sich. Gemeinsam mit ihm ließ er sich dann auf den Kissen im Erker nieder, wobei er schmunzeln musste, als Alfred sich etwas unbeholfen beim Hinsetzen ob seiner Fußverletzung anstellte.

Jetzt beobachtete er den blonden Lockenkopf aus wachen Augen und nahm erfreut zur Kenntnis, dass keine Angst oder Panik in Alfred Blick lag, sondern nur Neugier und ein Hauch von Faszination. Eine ganze Weile blickte der Jüngere sich um, inspizierte alles genauestens, bevor sein Blick über Herbert schweifte und er sich wieder bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand. Und vor allem mit wem.

"Das hier, Chèrie, ist meine ganz persönliche, geheime Zufluchtsstätte. Niemand außer mir - und jetzt dir - kennt das Turmzimmer. Ich habe es vor einer ganzen Weile mal entdeckt und wenn ich meine Ruhe haben möchte, komme ich hierher", erklärte der Grafensohn mit leiser Stimme und sein Gegenüber nickte.

Plötzlich entdeckte Herbert einen kleinen Lichtstrahl, der sich den Weg quer durch das Zimmer bahnte und an der gegenüber liegenden Wand endete.

"Es ist schon spät, mein Schatz. Wir sollten schlafen. Schau, die Sonne fällt bereits ins Zimmer. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du dir den Sonnenaufgang anschauen. Aber schließe dann bitte die Vorhänge", meinte er weiter und deutete auf die schweren, dicken Stoffbahnen, die rechts und links an den vorderen Ecken des Erkers hingen.

Alfred schüttelte nur den Kopf, zog die Vorhänge sofort zu und stand dann unschlüssig in dem nur schwach von ein paar Kerzen beleuchteten Raum - bis Herbert neben sich auf das Meer aus Kissen und Decken deutete. Und tatsächlich, der Student ließ sich zaghaft neben dem Vampir nieder, ließ sich von diesem sogar, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, in eine liegende Position drücken und zudecken.

Und kaum dass sich der Grafensohn neben seinen Liebsten gekuschelt hatte, waren beide auch schon eingeschlafen.

+x+x+x+

Karola gähnte herzhaft, streckte sich in ihrem weichen, warmen Bett ausgiebig und öffnete schließlich ein Auge einen Spalt weit. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schlossbewohnern hatte sie die Nacht zum Schlafen genutzt und kroch nun, noch etwas verschlafen, aber von den Sonnenstrahlen motivierend gekitzelt, aus den Federn.

Der Tag versprach sehr schön zu werden, das verriet ihr ein Blick aus dem Fenster. Denn nicht nur die Sonne lachte fröhlich, die Schneelandschaft draußen war außerdem ein wunderschöner Anblick - einer, den sie das erste Mal, seit sie bei Nikolajew hatte anfangen müssen zu arbeiten, wieder genießen konnte.

Und genau das würde sie tun.

Rasch zog sie sich an und stürmte dann nach draußen, durch die Gänge, vorbei an allerlei bekannten und unbekannten Räumen, durch die Empfangshalle und durch die schweren Eingangtüren hinaus in das weiße Märchenland.

Ihre Augen glitzerten mit dem Schnee um die Wette. Sie fühlte sich frei. Endlich wieder frei.

Mit einem Freudenschrei rannte sie los, einmal das Schloss zu umrunden; allerdings kam sie zum Stehen, als sie hinter dem Bauwerk Koukol entdeckte. Sie beobachtete ihn kurz und lief dann, ihm einen Guten-Morgen-Gruß zurufend, zu ihm. Der buckelige Diener blickte auf, nickte und gab ein paar Laute von sich, die Karola für ich als Erwiderung ihres Grußes verstand.

Erst jetzt sah sie sich um, wo sie eigentlich gelandet war und stellte fest, dass dies der Schlossgarten sein musste, in dem sie sich befand. Jedoch wirkte der Garten, anders als das Schloss, gar nicht ansehenswert und beeindruckend. Er war verwildert, verkommen, voll mit toten Bäumen und Sträuchern. Es war ein wahrlich trauriger Anblick.

"Sag, Koukol, ist denn hier niemand für die Instandhaltung des Gartens verantwortlich?", erkundigte sich das junge Mädchen bei ihrem Gegenüber, der das Gelände scheinbar nur zum Zwecke der Inspektion durchquert hatte.

"Gaaaa'n ni gpfee't, shooon laaan", erhielt sie als Antwort.

"Der Garten wird gar nicht gepflegt? Schon sehr lange nicht mehr?", hakte sie noch einmal nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie Koukol richtig verstanden hatte. Der nickte zustimmend.

"Mhh..." Nachdenklich sah sich das Mädchen um, schwieg für einen Moment und überlegte angestrengt. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir hier ein wenig Ordnung reinbringen? Der Garten könnte wirklich mal eine Generalüberholung gebrauchen. Wollen wir das nicht mal in Angriff nehmen und seiner Exzellenz damit eine Freude bereiten?", fuhr sie dann fort und schaute den Buckeligen erwartungsvoll an.

Der schien seinerseits ebenfalls alles gedanklich durchzugehen, stimmte aber letztlich zu. Dem treuen Diener war nicht entgangen, dass sich sein Herr in den letzten Tagen etwas verändert hatte, es ihm nicht allzu gut ging. Es wäre also eine gute Idee, ihm eine Freude zu bereiten.

Und Karola freute sich, endlich eine Aufgabe zu haben, sich nützlich machen zu können, schon allein als Dank dafür, dass der Graf es gestattete, dass sie im Schloss blieb.


	22. Eiskalte Angst

_Kapitel 21 - Eiskalte Angst_

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen, in schockiertem Schweigen, saß Liz auf ihrem Bett. Neben ihr Dimitri, der ihr seine Lebensgeschichte erzählt hatte, obgleich er das eigentlich nicht gewollt hatte, aber dennoch, kaum dass er die ersten Worte gesprochen hatte, kam der Rest wie von alleine aus ihm heraus gesprudelt.

Es tat gut, darüber zu reden.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau neben ihm allerdings hatte all das Erzählte so sehr entsetzt, dass sie nun schon seit einer Weile in paralysierter Betroffenheit verharrte - und das wiederum tat dem einstigen Kutscher durchaus Leid.

Seinem Befinden mochte es zuträglich gewesen sein, zu reden, doch vielleicht war sie, die doch selbst mit so mancher schlimmer Erinnerung kämpfte, nicht unbedingt der richtige Gesprächspartner, zumindest in diesem Fall.

Dimitri wusste nicht, wie recht er mit dieser Vermutung hatte. Liz' leerer Blick verlor sich im Unendlichen, genauso wie ihre Gedanken ungerichtet durch ihren Kopf rasten. Bilder, Erinnerungen, Gefühle, es brach wieder über sie herein, zum dritten Mal in kürzester Zeit - nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Dimitri und ihrer eigenen Erzählung beim Abendessen.

Natürlich war ihre Mutter nicht mit einem brutalen Mann zwangsverheiratet und von diesem auch ermordet worden. Und sie hatte dementsprechend auch nicht aus Wut und Trauer heraus ihren Vater getötet. Sie musste nicht mit der Schuld eines Mordes leben, auch wenn sie dem Mann neben sich diese Schuld gerne abgesprochen hätte; zwar begrüßte sie Rache und Selbstjustiz nicht, aber dennoch konnte sie Dimitri verstehen.

Ihre Geschichten waren sich vielleicht nicht sonderlich ähnlich, geschweige denn teilten sie dasselbe Schicksal. Aber doch hatten sie beide viel durchlitten und viel verloren. Ihre Eltern, ihre Zukunft, ihr junges Leben, das sie alleine hatten meistern müssen. Liz auf einem Vampirschloss, Dimitri bei einem zwielichtigen Arbeitgeber.

"Liz...?", riss eine leise, fragende Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Quälend langsam drehte sie ihrem Kopf zu dem neben ihr Sitzenden. Aus weit aufgerissenen, mit Tränen gefüllten Augen schaute sie ihn an.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte Sie nicht danach fragen sollen. Ich hätte nicht…"

"Schon gut. Ich denke eher, ich hätte nicht so viel erzählen sollen. Sie haben wohl genug eigene Probleme."

"Das ist doch Unsinn!", brauste die junge Frau da plötzlich auf, sodass Dimitri vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. "Warum halten wir immer alles zurück? Warum reden wir nicht über das, was uns bedrückt und belastet? Geteiltes Leid soll schließlich halbes Leid sein", argumentierte sie dann weiter, wirkte jedoch nicht gänzlich überzeugt.

"Nicht immer, Liz, nicht immer, glauben Sie mir…"

Stille machte sich zwischen ihnen breit, beide versanken in ihren Grübeleien und Gedanken. Erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit vernahm Liz ein kaum hörbares Flüstern neben sich.

"Meinen Sie… wir kommen miteinander aus?", fragte der Mann.

Die Angesprochene nickte langsam.

"Wie ich bereits sagte - wir sind beide erwachsen. Und wir haben einander nichts getan. Wir hatten einfach nur... einen schlechten Start. Lassen Sie uns von vorne beginnen. Wenn wir beide hier auf dem Schloss leben, werden wir uns ohnehin arrangieren müssen, hätten wir das nicht selbst erkannt, dann hätte es uns seine Exzellenz deutlich gemacht. Und glauben Sie mir... er kann sehr überzeugend sein."

Dimitri runzelte die Stirn und räusperte sich nervös, doch als er Liz' Mundwinkel zucken sah, erlaubte auch er sich ein verhaltenes Grinsen.

+x+x+x+

Sarah und von Krolock hatten sich abermals in einen der Räume des Schlosses zurück gezogen, diesmal jedoch in das dem Grafen eigenen, wenn auch sonst ungenutztem Schlafgemach.

Die schweren Vorhänge waren fest geschlossen; zwar war von Krolock noch immer ein Mensch, doch wusste er nicht, wann er sich zurück verwandeln würde. Und er legte keinen Wert darauf, in der sengenden Sonne, die unbarmherzig direkt ins Zimmer scheinen würde, als ein Häufchen Asche zu enden.

Anders als am Tage zuvor hatte Sarah diesmal darauf beharrt, dass der Schlossherr mit ihr in einem Bett schlafen würde. Sie wünschte, dass er sie in seinen Armen hielt und schließlich gab er ihrem Drängen und Bitten nach. Auch wenn er sich, immer noch vollkommen Sklave seiner Erziehung, nicht allzu wohl fühlte bei dem Gedanken, musste er letztlich doch zugeben, dass er es genoss, die Liebste so nah bei sich zu spüren, ihren zierlichen Körper an ihn gepresst, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust, so dass er den Duft ihrer Haare wahrnehmen konnte.

Vielleicht sollte er diese Zeit als Mensch wirklich ausnutzen, wusste er doch nicht, wie lange der Zustand noch andauern würde; er meinte aber, zu spüren, dass er bald wieder zu einem Wesen der Nacht werden würde.

Während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten, fielen seine Augen langsam zu. Sarah war längst eingeschlafen und auch von Krolock war müde, dennoch wehrte sich sein Geist gegen das Einschlafen. Schließlich einigten sich sein Körper und sein Geist auf einen Zustand, der irgendwo zwischen Schlafen und Wachen lag.

Der Graf fand nur wenig Ruhe, zu sehr war sein Kopf mit allerlei Überlegungen gefüllt.

Als dieser Gedankenstrom dann allerdings plötzlich abriss, verspürte der über 300 Jahre alte Mann Angst. Kalte Angst.

Seine Befürchtungen, die er irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein während seines Dämmerzustandes gehegt hatte, wurden Realität: Seine Rückverwandlung begann und er wurde abermals zum Vampir.

Und diesmal hatte die lange Zeit, die er ein Mensch gewesen war, fatale Folgen - jetzt wohnte ihm ein tödlicher Blutdurst inne. Einer, den das Raubtier in ihm an dem zarten menschlichen Wesen neben sich zu stillen gedachte. Aber dagegen wehrte sich der Vampir mit letzter Kraft und schrie mit dem verbliebenen Willen, der noch verbliebenen Menschlichkeit, der mittlerweile erwachten Sarah zu, sie solle fliehen.

Ein Teil tief in seinem Inneren nahm mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis, dass sein Sternkind den Ernst der Lage erkannte und tatsächlich sogleich aufsprang und aus dem Zimmer flüchtete, auch wenn ihr der Anblick des sich windenden Richard unendlich schmerzte und ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb.

+x+x+x+

Karola hatte Koukol mit ihren Ideen und Plänen komplett belegt. Und bei dem Enthusiasmus, den das Mädchen zeigte, wagte der Buckelige es nicht einmal, an Protest oder gar Einwände zu denken. Stattdessen lauschte er aufmerksam, insgeheim eigentlich froh, dass er nun vielleicht eine tatkräftige Unterstützung für die Instandhaltung oder überhaupt erst mal die Erneuerung des Gartens haben würde.

Ungeachtet dessen - Karola war ein kreatives Mädchen und ihre Ideen gefielen dem Diener des Grafen sehr gut. Mehr noch, er wusste, dass auch sein Herr begeistert sein würde. Selbst wenn er dieses nur verhalten zeigte.

"Was denkst du? Ist das umzusetzen?", fragte das Karola, auf ihre vorgebrachten Ideen bezugnehmend. Koukol nickte, zwar zögernd, doch sein Wille, seinem Herrn eine Freude zu machen, überwiegte letztlich.

"Su... Ver'uuuch'n", brachte er hervor.

"Du meist, wir sollten es versuchen?" Diesmal erhielt das Mädchen ein heftiges Nicken als Antwort. "Wir sollten es auf jeden Fall versuchen", fügte sie da noch mit einem strahlenden Lächeln hinzu. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Und damit zog Karola den buckeligen Diener mit sich, quer durch den Schlossgarten. Überall zeigte sie ihm, was sie sich an entsprechender Stelle gedacht hatte und Koukol musste zugeben, dass das Mädchen sehr kreativ war, auch wenn einige Vorhaben vielleicht nicht umzusetzen waren. Aber darüber könnte man später diskutieren.

Zuerst einmal brauchte er ein vollständiges Bild von den Plänen und dann mussten sich beide außerdem überlegen, wie sie sich am besten verständigten, wenn sie nun so eng zusammenarbeiten würden. Schließlich war der Graf bisher der einzige, der seinen treuen Diener verstand; nicht einmal Herbert konnte mit den Worten des Buckeligen etwas anfangen.

Karola schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, obgleich sie nebenher weiterhin sehr geschäftig auf alles Mögliche im Garten deutete und dazu erklärte. Dennoch warf sie irgendwann ein: "Kannst du eigentlich schreiben?"

Koukol brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte zu begreifen; dann verdeutlichte er seiner Gegenüber, dass er die Schriftsprache einigermaßen beherrschte.

"Was meinst du, ob wir uns wohl so... 'unterhalten' können? Also wenn wir hier arbeiten?"

Für einen Moment überlegte er, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass dies gar keine so schlechte Lösung sei. Er würde sich einfach Mühe geben müssen, seine Gedanken für Karola leserlich zu Papier zu bringen.

"Wunderbar! Wann legen wir los?", rief das Mädchen aus, als Koukol endlich zustimmte. Der brachte dann seinerseits ob ihrer Begeisterung etwas zustande, was sie als Lächeln identifizierte.

+x+x+x+

Tränenblind rannte Sarah durch die Gänge des Schlosses, ziellos, verzweifelt. Sie hatte unendliche Angst - doch nicht vor dem geliebten Mann, den sie soeben in seinem Gemach zurück gelassen hatte, sondern davor, dass seine Rückverwandlung ihn zerstörte. Ihn gar tötete.

Sie hätte ihm so gerne geholfen, irgendetwas getan, doch die Vernunft sagte ihr, dass es wohl ihren Tod bedeutet hätte, mit von Krolock in einem Raum zu sein, solange er sich in diesem Zustand befand.

Sie schluchzte hemmungslos, während sie immer weiter lief, kaum noch etwas sehend. Vor ihren Augen lag ein Schleier aus Tränen und sie fühlte sich wie von Watte umgeben. Die Welt um sie herum war nicht mehr da. Da war nur noch sie, ihre Angst und der Wille, zu ihrem Geliebten zurückkehren zu können. Doch ihre Beine, die sie unaufhörlich immer weiter von dem Raum des Grafen wegtrugen, schienen sie zu jedem Preis vor diesem Fehler bewahren zu wollen.

Unfähig zu jedweder Reaktion sah sie nach einer ganzen Weile zwar die Tür, die sich vor ihr öffnete und ihr somit den Weg versperrte, doch sie war nicht in der Lage, zu reagieren. Sie lief einfach gegen das schwere Gebilde aus Holz und Metall, prallte hart daran ab und fiel zu Boden, wo sie sich wimmernd zusammenrollte.

"Sarah!", hörte sie, wenn auch nicht bewusst, eine weibliche Stimme rufen und ihre vernebelten Sinne nahmen nur am Rande wahr, wie zwei Personen neben ihr nieder knieten.

Es war der Moment, als die beiden versuchten, sie aufzurichten, als es schwarz wurde um die junge Frau und sich ihre Sinne in der Bewusstlosigkeit verloren.


	23. Befreiende Offenbarung

_Kapitel 22 - Befreiende Offenbarung_

Alfreds schlafender Zustand hatte nicht lange angedauert. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte ihn die Gegenwart des neben ihm liegenden Grafensohnes nervös - aber nicht, weil der Vampir ihn hätte beißen können. Und gerade das verwirrte den Studenten.

Die Stirn in Falten gelegt, grübelte er darüber nach, was in den letzten Tagen eigentlich alles geschehen war. Was er erlebt hatte. Was er hatte durchstehen müssen. Und all das nur, weil er, der brave Schüler, seinem Professor treu ergeben gefolgt war. Auf eine Reise, die zum Aufspüren von Vampiren dienen sollte.

Hätte Alfred in diesem Moment nicht neben exakt einem solchen Blutsauger gelegen, er hätte wohl seine eigene Dummheit verflucht. Ein rebellisches Stimmchen irgendwo in ihm hatte ihn stets vor jeglichen Exkursionen mit Professor Abronsius gewarnt.

Und nun lag er hier, in den Armen eines in ihn verliebten, vampirischen Grafensohnes, auf oder vielleicht auch in einer Unmenge von Kissen und Decken, gebettet zur "Nachtruhe" mitten am Tag und selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, sein lädierter Fuß verbot ihm jedweden Fluchtversuch.

Am meisten jedoch erschreckte ihn an dieser Stelle, dass er eigentlich gar kein Interesse an einer Flucht hegte. Und nicht zuletzt hatte er sich ja geschworen - da war sie wieder, die gute Erziehung - Herbert um Verzeihung zu bitten, ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich eigentlich gar nicht vor dem Grafensohn fürchtete und ihm vertraute.

Der Professor würde ihn wohl zum Teufel und zurück jagen, wenn er sähe, 'wo' er sich gerade befand, dachte Alfred bei sich und musste fast ein wenig schmunzeln.

Der Professor! Plötzlich fiel ihm - zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst - auf, dass sein Mentor gar nicht mehr auf dem Schloss war. Warum hatte er das nicht früher bemerkt? Und vor allem - wo war Abronsius?

+x+x+x+

Während Alfred sich noch über den Verbleib seines Lehrmeisters wunderte, war dieser schon fast zurück in Königsberg. Seine baldige Ankunft dort erfüllte ihn mit großen Erwartungen und Hoffnungen. Schließlich würde er endlich beweisen können, dass er mit seinen Thesen über die Lebenstoten richtig lag.

Nur noch wenige Stunden, dann wäre er wieder an der Universität und könnte endlich seine Erkenntnisse mit den anderen Professoren und seinen Studenten teilen. Vielleicht könnte man sogar eine etwas längere Exkursion nach Transsylvanien machen und sich dort das Schloss des Grafen anschauen... Abronsius war sich sicher, dass das die ideale Lehrmethode sein würde.

Anders als er früher bestanden diese jungen Studenten heutzutage auf Anschauungsunterricht - und diesmal wäre er damit sogar einverstanden.

Begeistert kritzelte er alles, was im zu seiner Reise und zu seinen zukünftigen Plänen einfiel, in sein Notizbüchlein, das bald vor Notizen aus alles Nähten platzte.

+x+x+x+

Es musste mitten am Tag, vermutlich zum Höchststand der Sonne, sein, vermutete Herbert, als er erwachte. Irgendetwas machte ihn unruhig - und nach einem kurzen Moment der Orientierung wusste er auch, was das war.

Neben ihm lag Alfred, hellwach und offenbar vor sich hin grübelnd. Er schien so mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er noch nicht einmal bemerkte, wie der Grafensohn erwachte und sich zu ihm drehte.

"Alfred?", fragte er nach einer Weile schließlich vorsichtig nach. Er wollte den Jüngling nicht erschrecken, ein Vorhaben, das sich bei ihm leider nicht allzu leicht umsetzen ließ.

Diesmal allerdings passierte zum Erstaunen des Vampirs nichts, kein Zusammenzucken, kein Aufschreien, kein versuchtes Flüchten. Der Student drehte dem neben sich Liegenden lediglich den Kopf zu und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Davon etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, dauerte es einen Moment, bevor Herbert was sagen konnte. Zuerst einmal musste er sich von dem Schock über Alfreds fehlenden Schock erholen und sich von den herrlich blauen Augen des blonden Jungen ebenso von dem gar nicht beruhigenden Gedanken, hier neben ihm zu liegen, losreißen...

"Herbert? Alles in Ordnung?"

Jetzt war es der Grafensohn, der zusammenzuckte.

"Ah... ja, sicher, alles in Ordnung." Herbert schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und gab sich innerlich selbst eine Kopfnuss, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. "Chèrie, was ist los mit dir? Du wirkst so abwesend und nachdenklich", meinte er dann.

Spontan wandte sich Alfred ab und der Vampir meinte so etwas wie Verlegenheit in dessen Körpersprache zu erkennen. Leicht stupste er ihn an.

Jetzt oder nie, sprach eine innere Stimme dem Studenten ermutigend zu, jetzt wäre genau der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ausgerechnet jetzt, im Dunkeln, mit einem schwer verliebten Vampir?, fragte eine da andere Stimme kritisch zurück.

Er war Alfred angehalten, auf die erste zu hören, doch letztlich ignorierte er sie beide - und schwieg fürs Erste.

+x+x+x+

Professor Abronsius war schneller in Königsberg angekommen, als er erwartet hatte. Die letzten Stunden waren wie im Flug vergangen. Und nun konnte er endlich wieder vertrauten Boden betreten - das Universitätsgelände. Jetzt würde die Welt von seinen Erkenntnissen erfahren und keiner würde ihn mehr auslachen, schon gar nicht seine Kollegen.

Der Nobelpreis war praktisch zum Greifen nahe.

Mit geschäftiger und gleichwohl überlegener Miene machte er sich auf den Weg in dem Aufenthaltsraum des Lehrerkollegiums. Der Raum war gut gefüllt; es war Mittagszeit und die große Pause gerade angebrochen.

Als Abronsius den Raum betrat, wurde er mit überraschten, erstaunten, sogar entsetzten Blicken begrüßt. Nach wenigen Sekunden war eine beinahe unheimliche Stille in den Raum, in dem zuvor noch reges Treiben geherrscht hatte, eingekehrt.

"Karl?", wagte es erst nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit einer seiner Kollegen, etwas zu sagen, "Sie sind zurück?"

Mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust baute sich der Angesprochene daraufhin mitten im Raum auf.

"Ja, das bin ich - und ich habe viele Wissen mitgebracht. Jetzt ist die Wahrheit nicht mehr zu verleugnen, ich hab den endgültigen Beweis zur Existenz von menschlichen Blutsaugern erbracht!", verkündete er dann mit bedeutungsschwerer Stimme.

"Und wo sind diese Beweise, Professor?", ertönte daraufhin die wenig überzeugt klingende Stimme eines Mannes aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes.

Abronsius erkannte sie sofort. Die Stimme gehörte Dr. Andreas Wallherr, seinem größten Kritiker, ein Zweifler, der nicht an sein Können glaubte. An das Können von ihm, dem berühmten Professor Karl Gustav Abronsius!

"Ich habe zu allem Notizen gemacht. In Transsylvanien, das ist mit meinem Studenten Alfred bereiste, fand ich das Schloss eines Vampirgrafen. Dort wimmelt es nur so vor Lebenstoten, die uns", er gestikulierte wild mit dramatischer Miene, "alle früher oder später ausgesaugt hätten. Aber das habe ich", er wuchs noch ein Stück bei diesen Worten, "verhindert!"

Für einen Augenblick rührte sich nichts. Alles schwieg und schien die Worte des Professor sinken zu lassen. Dann kam ein leises Tuscheln auf, dass Abronsius schon zufrieden zur Kenntnis nehmen wollte - als er plötzlich die ersten einem Kichern verdächtig nah kommenden Geräusche hörte, die sich langsam aber sicher vermehrten.

Doch für den Moment verzichtete er darauf, sich aufzuregen. Diese Ignoranten würden schon noch begreifen, dass er Recht hatte. Und dann würden sie ihn auf Knien um Verzeihung bitten.

+x+x+x+

"Es wäre zur Abwechslung wirklich sehr nett, wenn wir uns nicht anschweigen könnten, Alfred", murmelte Herbert nach einer Weile der Stille. Der zum ersten Mal sehr unangenehmen Stille. Denn Alfreds Schweigen machte den Grafensohn nervös. Er spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Schließlich atmete der Student tief durch und setzte sich auf. Irritiert tat der Vampir es ihm gleich und drehte Alfred außerdem sanft zu sich, sodass sie sich ansahen.

"Warum ich hier bin, Herbert...", seine Hand schloss sich um das Samtkästchen in seiner Jackett-Tasche, "Ich wollte mich... also ich... ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hatte dich nicht verletzen oder vor den Kopf stoßen wollen. Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß... also ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, dass du mich nicht beißen wirst. Aber ehrlich gesagt ist es auch gar nicht das wovor ich Angst habe."

Hoppla, das kam überraschend. Herbert blickte den geliebten Jüngling vor sich aus großen, erstaunten Augen an. Er hatte ja viel erwartet, aber nicht... so was.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung, Chèrie", erwiderte er schließlich und streichelte sanft die Wange des Menschenjungen. "Aber sag mir, wovor hast du Angst?"

Es war ja nicht so, dass er es nicht längst wusste. Über dreihundert Lebensjahre hatten auch ihn weise gemacht, auch wenn man manchmal einen anderen Eindruck erhalten konnte.

"Also... ich... das ist so... wenn du... also wenn ich und...", stotterte der Student vor sich hin und schien bei jedem Wort kleiner zu werden. Es musste ihm wirklich sehr peinlich sein, darüber zu reden. Offenbar hatte der Professor ihm jedwede zwischenmenschliche Aktivität und jedes Gefühl so schlecht geredet, dass Alfred es noch nicht einmal mehr wagte, daran nur zu denken. Geschweige denn darüber zu sprechen.

So erlöste Herbert ihn letztlich.

"Schon gut. Ich denke, ich weiß, worum es geht. Ich werde nichts machen, das du nicht möchtest, einverstanden? Aber wehre dich nicht gegen eine harmlose Fürsorge, Alfred. Glaube mir, das ist weder gefährlich noch unsittlich noch in irgendeiner anderen Weise verboten."

Der Angesprochene nickte und in seinen Augen konnte Herbert stillen Dank lesen.


	24. Grenzenlose Gefühle

_Kapitel 24 - Verzweiflung_

Bei Felicitas und Dimitri stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als sie den Schrei, der offenbar quer durch das ganze Schloss gehallt war, hörten. In beider Augen war Furcht und Schrecken zu lesen, als sie sich anblickten.

Sarah war noch immer nicht erwacht, doch langsam ahnte Liz, dass in diesem Schloss nicht einmal mehr annähernd alles beim Alten war.

"Hören Sie, Dimitri, ich schlage vor, dass ich nachschauen gehe, was hier los ist. Und woher der Schrei kam. Und Sie bleiben hier bei Sarah. Wenn sie wieder zu sich kommt, wird sie uns hoffentlich sagen können, was geschehen ist."

Es war weniger ein Vorschlag als eine Anweisung gewesen und der Angesprochene verstand durchaus, dass Liz schon wissen würde, warum sie so redete und handelte, immerhin war sie mit diesem Schloss mehr als vertraut. Trotzdem hielt er sie zurück, bevor sie aufstehen konnte, um den Raum zu verlassen.

"Bei allem, was Recht ist, Sie sollten nicht alleine gehen. Selbst wenn Sie sich hier gut auskennen, auch mit den Sitten und Gepflogenheiten - da draußen scheint es nicht mehr sicher zu sein und ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich in Gefahr begeben."

Für einen Moment blickten sich beide schweigend an, bis Dimitri bewusst wurde, wie seine Aussage wohl geklungen haben musste und er noch rasch "Das würde nur zusätzlich Unruhe ins Schloss bringen." hinzusetzte.

"Ich schätze Ihre... Besorgnis, aber irgendjemand muss bei Sarah bleiben. Sie ist völlig fertig und wir sollten es ihr nicht zumuten, dass sie vielleicht alleine ist, wenn sie aufwacht", argumentierte Liz und begab ich schließlich zur Tür. Noch bevor Dimitri Einspruch erheben konnte, war sie verschwunden.

Eine Mischung aus Besorgnis, Angst und Verzweiflung lag auf seinen Gesichtszügen, als er langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

+x+x+x+

Völlig ahnungslos davon, was im Schloss gerade geschah, hatten Karola und Koukol sich in eine kleine Hütte am Rande des Gartens zurückgezogen, um ihren Planungen Gestalt zu geben. Ausgerüstet mit Papier und Stiften machten sie sich eifrig daran, Pläne und Skizzen zu zeichnen, die genauestens darüber Auskunft geben sollten, wie der Garten später aussehen würde, wenn sie erst einmal fertig waren. Außerdem halfen ihnen die Visualisierungen, später nicht zu übereifrig zu arbeiten und sich dabei ins Gehege zu kommen.

Die Zeichnungen halfen den beiden auch gleichzeitig, sich besser zu verständigen. Jetzt, da sie die Gedanken des anderen praktisch vor sich sahen, erleichterte das Vieles, besonders Karola begriff noch besser, was Koukol meinte.

Außerdem bemühte sich Karola, mehr über ihren neuen Freund herauszufinden. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es wohl ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, so ging ihr doch die Frage nicht aus dem Kopf, ob man dem buckeligen Diener des Grafen nicht helfen konnte. Auch mit ihrem zu ihrem Bedauern sehr begrenzten Wissen ahnte sie, dass das keine natürlichen Missbildungen waren, an denen Koukol zu leiden hatte. Irgendetwas hatte ihn erst zu dem gemacht, was er heute war.

„Ooo… Hooole Sch… Schti-ft", kam es da von dem neben ihr Stehenden. Die Stimme riss sie so unerwartet aus ihren Gedanken, dass sie etwas zusammenzuckte und nicht sofort nachvollziehen konnte, wohin Koukol verschwunden war.

Also folgte sie ihm kurzerhand, überrascht, welchen Vorsprung ihr Freund trotz der kurzen Zeit schon hatte. Die Winkel und Ecken, die der Weg nahm, war zudem für das doch etwas größere Mädchen nicht leicht zu bewältigen.

Wenn der Buckelige seine Verfolgerin bemerkt hatte, so reagierte er aber trotzdem nicht auf sie, denn er lief starr und zielgerichtet weiter, ohne sich umzuwenden.

Mit einem Mal war er verschwunden und es schien, als sei er geradewegs durch eine Wand gelaufen. Verwundert tastete sich Karola an dieser entlang, als plötzlich ein Stück daraus nachgab und sich wie eine Drehtür bewegte, so dass sie etwas unsanft auf der anderen Seite landete.

Ein düsterer Gang lag vor ihr und Koukol war noch immer nirgends zu sehen. Dennoch lief sie weiter, tiefer hinein in die unbekannte Dunkelheit, voller Überzeugung, ihren neuen Freund dort zu finden. Irgendwo musste er schließlich sein.

Ihr Weg, der Gang, den sie entlang lief, erweckte immer mehr den Eindruck, einfach endlos zu sein, und letztlich hielt das junge Mädchen inne.

„Koukol?", rief sie leise, „Koukol, bist du hier irgendwo? Bitte zeig dich!"

Ihr Ersuchen blieb ungehört; alles, was ihr antwortete, war der Hall ihrer eigenen Worte.

Nach einer kurzen Weile weiteren Wartens machte sie kehrt und lief in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Wenigstens hoffte sie das. Zweifel überkamen sie, als ihre Füße bereits anfingen zu schmerzen und sie nach wie vor nichts als Schwärze umgab…

+x+x+x+

Im Schlafgemach des Grafen war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Ohrenbetäubende Ruhe; man hätte ein Staubkorn zu Boden sinken hören können, in dem Raum, in dem nicht einmal ein Atmen zu vernehmen war.

Von Krolock saß apathisch in einem großen Ohrensessel. Nachdem er einen Krug mit Blut gefunden und seinen Durst vorerst gestillt hatte, war auch seine Aggressivität wie gestillt. Alles, was er jetzt noch empfand, war Schmerz, Trauer, Leere.

In seinen Erinnerungen, auch wenn sie schleierhaft waren, regte sich das Bild einer Sarah, die ihn angsterfüllt ansah und dann panisch - auf sein Drängen hin - den Raum verließ.

Er hatte sie erschreckt. Verjagt. Sie musste ihn für ein Monster halten - jetzt erst Recht.

Obgleich er geahnt hatte, dass seine zeitweilige Rückverwandlung zum Menschen nicht nur positiv sein konnte, so hatte er doch nie vermutet, dass das, was ihm beinahe wie ein Segen erschien, ein Fluch werden würde. Denn ging es so weiter wie bisher, würden zwar einerseits seine menschlichen Momente länger werden, auf der anderen Seite könnte dies aber auch die vampirischen Ausbrüche verstärken und früher oder später wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage, sich wenigstens so weit zu beherrschen, dass niemand verletzt wurde.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, die anderen zu schützen, wäre, sie aufzuklären über das, was vor sich ging. Doch wenn seine Vampire davon erfuhren, dann würde das seine Stellung als Schlossherr und Oberhaupt der Vampire erheblich schwächen. Und das konnte er nicht riskieren; damit würde er jeden Menschen auf diesem Schloss noch mehr in Gefahr bringen.

Woran er momentan denken wollte, war sein Sternkind und wie es ihr ging. Doch wagte er es nicht, sie zu suchen; er wollte nicht die Furcht und Abscheu in ihren Augen sehen. Nichts könnte er weniger ertragen als die Ablehnung der Frau, die er liebte. Seine Angst, dass sie ihn nun nicht mehr sehen, keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm haben wollte und das Schloss vielleicht sogar verlassen könnte, war überwältigend.

Die stillen Tränen, die über seine Wangen rannen, ließen seine blasse Haut beinahe wie Porzellan erscheinen.

+x+x+x+

Kaum zurück, hatte Professor Abronsius sofort zu einer Lehrveranstaltung gerufen. An der Vorlesung sollten so viele Studenten und auch Dozenten wie möglich teilnehmen, weshalb er sich die Aula reservieren ließ. Obgleich der Leiter der Universität dem Wissenschaftler den großen Saal nur zähneknirschend überließ, konnte er keine plausiblen Argumente finden, warum Abronsius nicht dort vortragen sollte.

Entgegen aller Erwartungen war der Raum reich gefüllt, als der Professor ihn betrat und bereits an dieser Stelle fühlte er sich bestätigt. Mochten die Banausen, die sich ständig über ihn lustig machten, doch sehen, wie weit sie mit ihren Lästereien kamen. Die Wahrheit und die Logik siegten am Ende doch immer.

"Werte Kollegen und Studenten", begann er seine Rede überschwänglich, "was ich Ihnen heute zu berichten habe, wird die Wissenschaft auf einen neuen Weg leiten. Zusammen mit meinem jungen Studenten und fleißigen Assistenten Alfred Fahlland war ich in Transsylvanien und habe dort eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht." Er pausierte einen Moment, um die Spannung zu steigern und sicher zu sein, dass auch wirklich aller Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm ruhte. Als das leise Gemurmel, das hier und da zu vernehmen war, schließlich verstummte, fuhr er fort: "Es gibt blutsaugende Lebenstote, so genannte Vampire." Er ließ die Nachricht, von der er glaubte, dass sie alle sprachlos gemacht hatte, nachdem eine Totenstille im Saal herrschte, erst einmal wirken; erst dann referierte er weiter. "Ich entdeckte ein Schloss, den Unterschlupf der Vampire, und ich sprach sogar mit dem Grafen, der offensichtlich nicht nur Herr über das Schloss, sondern auch über die Lebenstoten ist. Das ist der Beweis all meiner Theorien."

"Haben Sie uns denn einen Beweis mitgebracht?", erklang da eine Stimme irgendwo aus dem Zuschauerraum.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte der Professor in das Publikum und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er verunsichert. Richtig, daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Er war so euphorisch gewesen und so ohne Beweise aufgebrochen. Ausgerechnet er!

Andererseits, fiel ihm da ein, warum sollte man die Blutsauger aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung, in der sie sich sicher fühlten, holen? Besser wäre es doch, zu ihnen zu gehen und sie in ihrem Lebensraum zu erforschen.

"Dazu sah ich keine Veranlassung. Solche Geschöpfe sollte man in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung erforschen. Und da sie sehr lichtempfindlich sind, wäre es ohnedies schwierig geworden, sie gut erhalten hierher zu schaffen."

Ja, diese Argumente klangen schlüssig. Zumindest für ihn. Der Großteil der im Saal Anwesenden hielt den Professor nach wie vor für einen Spinner, auch wenn es keiner zeigte. Nie würden sie es wagen, zu widersprechen. Wenigstens nicht ihm gegenüber.

Nur in einer hinteren Ecke des Raumes stand eine kleine Gruppe, die Abronsius' Ausführungen Glauben schenkte. Obgleich sie nicht in allem mit ihm einer Meinung waren. Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied, wenn diese kaltblütig mordenden Blutsauger schaden nahmen? Je weniger es von ihnen gab, desto besser war es. Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass der kauzige alte Mann sich großartig darum kümmern würde, das Problem der Vampire auszumerzen, sollte er auf ein solches treffen. Aber dafür gab es auch zum Glück sie.

Eine engagierte Gruppe junger Vampirjäger, deren nächste Klassenfahrt von diesem Augenblick an feststand: Eine Erlebnisreise zum Schloss des Vampirgrafen nach Transsylvanien…


	25. Verzweiflung

Kapitel 24 – Verzweiflung

Bei Felicitas und Dimitri stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als sie den Schrei, der offenbar quer durch das ganze Schloss gehallt war, hörten. In beider Augen war Furcht und Schrecken zu lesen, als sie sich anblickten.

Sarah war noch immer nicht erwacht, doch langsam ahnte Liz, dass in diesem Schloss nicht einmal mehr annähernd alles beim Alten war.

"Hören Sie, Dimitri, ich schlage vor, dass ich nachschauen gehe, was hier los ist. Und woher der Schrei kam. Und Sie bleiben hier bei Sarah. Wenn sie wieder zu sich kommt, wird sie uns hoffentlich sagen können, was geschehen ist."

Es war weniger ein Vorschlag als eine Anweisung gewesen und der Angesprochene verstand durchaus, dass Liz schon wissen würde, warum sie so redete und handelte, immerhin war sie mit diesem Schloss mehr als vertraut. Trotzdem hielt er sie zurück, bevor sie aufstehen konnte, um den Raum zu verlassen.

"Bei allem, was Recht ist, Sie sollten nicht alleine gehen. Selbst wenn Sie sich hier gut auskennen, auch mit den Sitten und Gepflogenheiten – da draußen scheint es nicht mehr sicher zu sein und ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich in Gefahr begeben."

Für einen Moment blickten sich beide schweigend an, bis Dimitri bewusst wurde, wie seine Aussage wohl geklungen haben musste und er noch rasch "Das würde nur zusätzlich Unruhe ins Schloss bringen." hinzusetzte.

"Ich schätze Ihre... Besorgnis, aber irgendjemand muss bei Sarah bleiben. Sie ist völlig fertig und wir sollten es ihr nicht zumuten, dass sie vielleicht alleine ist, wenn sie aufwacht", argumentierte Liz und begab ich schließlich zur Tür. Noch bevor Dimitri Einspruch erheben konnte, war sie verschwunden.

Eine Mischung aus Besorgnis, Angst und Verzweiflung lag auf seinen Gesichtszügen, als er langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

Völlig ahnungslos davon, was im Schloss gerade geschah, hatten Karola und Koukol sich in eine kleine Hütte am Rande des Gartens zurückgezogen, um ihren Planungen Gestalt zu geben. Ausgerüstet mit Papier und Stiften machten sie sich eifrig daran, Pläne und Skizzen zu zeichnen, die genauestens darüber Auskunft geben sollten, wie der Garten später aussehen würde, wenn sie erst einmal fertig waren. Außerdem halfen ihnen die Visualisierungen, später nicht zu übereifrig zu arbeiten und sich dabei ins Gehege zu kommen.

Die Zeichnungen halfen den beiden auch gleichzeitig, sich besser zu verständigen. Jetzt, da sie die Gedanken des anderen praktisch vor sich sahen, erleichterte das Vieles, besonders Karola begriff noch besser, was Koukol meinte.

Außerdem bemühte sich Karola, mehr über ihren neuen Freund herauszufinden. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es wohl ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, so ging ihr doch die Frage nicht aus dem Kopf, ob man dem buckeligen Diener des Grafen nicht helfen konnte. Auch mit ihrem zu ihrem Bedauern sehr begrenzten Wissen ahnte sie, dass das keine natürlichen Missbildungen waren, an denen Koukol zu leiden hatte. Irgendetwas hatte ihn erst zu dem gemacht, was er heute war.

„Ooo… Hooole Sch… Schti-ft", kam es da von dem neben ihr Stehenden. Die Stimme riss sie so unerwartet aus ihren Gedanken, dass sie etwas zusammenzuckte und nicht sofort nachvollziehen konnte, wohin Koukol verschwunden war.

Also folgte sie ihm kurzerhand, überrascht, welchen Vorsprung ihr Freund trotz der kurzen Zeit schon hatte. Die Winkel und Ecken, die der Weg nahm, war zudem für das doch etwas größere Mädchen nicht leicht zu bewältigen.

Wenn der Buckelige seine Verfolgerin bemerkt hatte, so reagierte er aber trotzdem nicht auf sie, denn er lief starr und zielgerichtet weiter, ohne sich umzuwenden.

Mit einem Mal war er verschwunden und es schien, als sei er geradewegs durch eine Wand gelaufen. Verwundert tastete sich Karola an dieser entlang, als plötzlich ein Stück daraus nachgab und sich wie eine Drehtür bewegte, so dass sie etwas unsanft auf der anderen Seite landete.

Ein düsterer Gang lag vor ihr und Koukol war noch immer nirgends zu sehen. Dennoch lief sie weiter, tiefer hinein in die unbekannte Dunkelheit, voller Überzeugung, ihren neuen Freund dort zu finden. Irgendwo musste er schließlich sein.

Ihr Weg, der Gang, den sie entlang lief, erweckte immer mehr den Eindruck, einfach endlos zu sein, und letztlich hielt das junge Mädchen inne.

„Koukol?", rief sie leise, „Koukol, bist du hier irgendwo? Bitte zeig dich!"

Ihr Ersuchen blieb ungehört; alles, was ihr antwortete, war der Hall ihrer eigenen Worte.

Nach einer kurzen Weile weiteren Wartens machte sie kehrt und lief in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Wenigstens hoffte sie das. Zweifel überkamen sie, als ihre Füße bereits anfingen zu schmerzen und sie nach wie vor nichts als Schwärze umgab…

Im Schlafgemach des Grafen war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Ohrenbetäubende Ruhe; man hätte ein Staubkorn zu Boden sinken hören können, in dem Raum, in dem nicht einmal ein Atmen zu vernehmen war.

Von Krolock saß apathisch in einem großen Ohrensessel. Nachdem er einen Krug mit Blut gefunden und seinen Durst vorerst gestillt hatte, war auch seine Aggressivität wie gestillt. Alles, was er jetzt noch empfand, war Schmerz, Trauer, Leere.

In seinen Erinnerungen, auch wenn sie schleierhaft waren, regte sich das Bild einer Sarah, die ihn angsterfüllt ansah und dann panisch – auf sein Drängen hin – den Raum verließ.

Er hatte sie erschreckt. Verjagt. Sie musste ihn für ein Monster halten – jetzt erst Recht.

Obgleich er geahnt hatte, dass seine zeitweilige Rückverwandlung zum Menschen nicht nur positiv sein konnte, so hatte er doch nie vermutet, dass das, was ihm beinahe wie ein Segen erschien, ein Fluch werden würde. Denn ging es so weiter wie bisher, würden zwar einerseits seine menschlichen Momente länger werden, auf der anderen Seite könnte dies aber auch die vampirischen Ausbrüche verstärken und früher oder später wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage, sich wenigstens so weit zu beherrschen, dass niemand verletzt wurde.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, die anderen zu schützen, wäre, sie aufzuklären über das, was vor sich ging. Doch wenn seine Vampire davon erfuhren, dann würde das seine Stellung als Schlossherr und Oberhaupt der Vampire erheblich schwächen. Und das konnte er nicht riskieren; damit würde er jeden Menschen auf diesem Schloss noch mehr in Gefahr bringen.

Woran er momentan denken wollte, war sein Sternkind und wie es ihr ging. Doch wagte er es nicht, sie zu suchen; er wollte nicht die Furcht und Abscheu in ihren Augen sehen. Nichts könnte er weniger ertragen als die Ablehnung der Frau, die er liebte. Seine Angst, dass sie ihn nun nicht mehr sehen, keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm haben wollte und das Schloss vielleicht sogar verlassen könnte, war überwältigend.

Die stillen Tränen, die über seine Wangen rannen, ließen seine blasse Haut beinahe wie Porzellan erscheinen.

Kaum zurück, hatte Professor Abronsius sofort zu einer Lehrveranstaltung gerufen. An der Vorlesung sollten so viele Studenten und auch Dozenten wie möglich teilnehmen, weshalb er sich die Aula reservieren ließ. Obgleich der Leiter der Universität dem Wissenschaftler den großen Saal nur zähneknirschend überließ, konnte er keine plausiblen Argumente finden, warum Abronsius nicht dort vortragen sollte.

Entgegen aller Erwartungen war der Raum reich gefüllt, als der Professor ihn betrat und bereits an dieser Stelle fühlte er sich bestätigt. Mochten die Banausen, die sich ständig über ihn lustig machten, doch sehen, wie weit sie mit ihren Lästereien kamen. Die Wahrheit und die Logik siegten am Ende doch immer.

"Werte Kollegen und Studenten", begann er seine Rede überschwänglich, "was ich Ihnen heute zu berichten habe, wird die Wissenschaft auf einen neuen Weg leiten. Zusammen mit meinem jungen Studenten und fleißigen Assistenten Alfred Fahlland war ich in Transsylvanien und habe dort eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht." Er pausierte einen Moment, um die Spannung zu steigern und sicher zu sein, dass auch wirklich aller Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm ruhte. Als das leise Gemurmel, das hier und da zu vernehmen war, schließlich verstummte, fuhr er fort: "Es gibt blutsaugende Lebenstote, so genannte Vampire." Er ließ die Nachricht, von der er glaubte, dass sie alle sprachlos gemacht hatte, nachdem eine Totenstille im Saal herrschte, erst einmal wirken; erst dann referierte er weiter. "Ich entdeckte ein Schloss, den Unterschlupf der Vampire, und ich sprach sogar mit dem Grafen, der offensichtlich nicht nur Herr über das Schloss, sondern auch über die Lebenstoten ist. Das ist der Beweis all meiner Theorien."

"Haben Sie uns denn einen Beweis mitgebracht?", erklang da eine Stimme irgendwo aus dem Zuschauerraum.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte der Professor in das Publikum und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er verunsichert. Richtig, daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Er war so euphorisch gewesen und so ohne Beweise aufgebrochen. Ausgerechnet er!

Andererseits, fiel ihm da ein, warum sollte man die Blutsauger aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung, in der sie sich sicher fühlten, holen? Besser wäre es doch, zu ihnen zu gehen und sie in ihrem Lebensraum zu erforschen.

"Dazu sah ich keine Veranlassung. Solche Geschöpfe sollte man in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung erforschen. Und da sie sehr lichtempfindlich sind, wäre es ohnedies schwierig geworden, sie gut erhalten hierher zu schaffen."

Ja, diese Argumente klangen schlüssig. Zumindest für ihn. Der Großteil der im Saal Anwesenden hielt den Professor nach wie vor für einen Spinnen, auch wenn es keiner zeigte. Nie würden sie es wagen, zu widersprechen. Wenigstens nicht ihm gegenüber.

Nur in einer hinteren Ecke des Raumes stand eine kleine Gruppe, die Abronsius' Ausführungen Glauben schenkte. Obgleich sie nicht in allem mit ihm einer Meinung waren. Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied, wenn diese kaltblütig mordenden Blutsauger schaden nahmen? Je weniger es von ihnen gab, desto besser war es. Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass der kauzige alte Mann sich großartig darum kümmern würde, das Problem der Vampire auszumerzen, sollte er auf ein solches treffen. Aber dafür gab es auch zum Glück sie.

Eine engagierte Gruppe junger Vampirjäger, deren nächste Klassenfahrt von diesem Augenblick an feststand: Eine Erlebnisreise zum Schloss des Vampirgrafen nach Transsylvanien…


	26. Verloren, Gefunden?

_Gewidmet den Berliner Vampiren. Die letzten Monate hatten Zweifel bei mir aufkommen lassen, ob mir der Abschied wirklich so schwer fallen würde, wie es... "angemessen" wäre. Diese Zweifel wurden am 30.03. ausgelöscht. _

_Der Abschied tat verdammt weh. Ihr werdet mir alle sehr fehlen._

* * *

_Kapitel 25 - Verloren, Gefunden?_

Herbert hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. In warme Decken gehüllt saß Alfred in der Kutsche, sein Fuß hatte ein Extra-Kissen spendiert bekommen und irgendwo unter den Bergen von Stoff und Wolle war auch noch ein Picknickkorb mit etwas Essen und heißen Getränken verborgen. Soweit der Jüngling wusste, hatte sich der Grafensohn sogar einen Krug mit Blut mitgenommen, was ihm die Angst nehmen sollte, gebissen zu werden.

Seit einer halben Stunde mussten sie jetzt unterwegs sein, schätzte der Student, bei Anbruch der Nacht waren sie sofort aufgebrochen, um später nicht in Zeitbedrängnis zu geraten. Die Nächte waren hier zwar lang, aber manchmal, so hatte Herbert erklärt, auch erschreckend kurz - besonders, wenn man unterwegs war.

Alfred war sich noch nicht sicher, wohin es gehen würde, aber er vermutete, dass es wohl einer der Orte sein musste, die er vom Turmzimmer aus gesehen hatte.

Er sollte Recht behalten. Nach einer weiteren Weile, während derer sie schweigend durch eine märchenhafte, im Mondlicht glitzernde Schneelandschaft fuhren, kamen sie an einem zugefrorenen See, der auf einer Lichtung lag, an. Dort schließlich hielt die Kutsche dicht am Ufer.

Alfred hätte nicht gedacht, dass er jemals von der bloßen Schönheit der Natur überwältigt sein könnte. Doch genau das war jetzt der Fall. So sehr der Professor auf die Forschung orientiert war, von innehalten und einfach nur genießen hatte er nie etwas gehalten. Der Umstand, dass sein Mentor jetzt nicht da war, schuf ganz neue Möglichkeiten für ihn.

Fasziniert sog er jedes Detail dieser wunderschönen Landschaft auf. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beobachtete Herbert, wie die Augen seines Lieblings mit der Schneedecke um die Wette funkelten.

"Und, Cheriè, habe ich zu viel versprochen?", erkundigte sich der Vampir leise mit liebevoller Stimme. Seinen kleinen Engel so glücklich zu sehen war auch für ihn höchstes Glück.

"Es ist von Nahem noch schöner aus als vom Turm aus", erklärte Alfred, bevor er gleich darauf realisierte, dass die Aussage seiner Worte nur das Offensichtliche wiedergab. Natürlich musste es schöner sein, all dies um sich herum zu haben, statt es nur aus der Ferne zu sehen. Doch als er seinen Mund öffnete, um noch etwas anzufügen, fiel ihm nichts Gescheites ein. Zu überwältigt war er von diesem traumhaften Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Herbert schmunzelte nur; er selbst wusste um die Wirkung der Szenerie um sie herum, hatte sie selbst schon erfahren. Und es freute ihn, dass sein kleiner Liebling einen Sinn für die Schönheit dieser Welt hatte - dass es dem verrückten Professor nicht gelungen war, ihm dieses auszutreiben.

"Was meinst du, wagst du es, auszusteigen?", fragte der Grafensohn den Jüngling neben sich weiter. Dieser schluckte. Aussteigen? Er konnte sich auf festem Untergrund ja kaum sicher bewegen. Aber im weichen Schnee, in dem er mit Sicherheit einsinken würde?

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ich würde lieber hier sitzen bleiben, Herbert", erklärte er dem weißhaarigen Vampir, welcher daraufhin mit verständnisvollem Blick nickte.

"In Ordnung. In der Kutsche ist es ohnehin wärmer", erwiderte er und lächelte. Ein Gesichtsausdruck, vom dem Alfred sich anstecken ließ. "Oh, Cheriè, weißt du, was für ein zauberhaftes Lächeln du hast?", rief Herbert da aus und streichelte sanft Alfreds Wange, während sein Gesicht dem des Studenten so nah wie bisher noch nie kam. Im gleichen Moment wusste er auch schon, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Seinem Gegenüber wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht und das Lächeln verschwand.

Hastig zog der Grafensohn seine Hand weg.

"Verzeih mir", bat er. Gleichzeitig spürte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er hatte so gehofft, sie seien über diese Phase bereits hinaus. Hatte Alfred ihm nicht sein Vertrauen zugesichert?

+x+x+x+

Dimitri wünschte sich irgendeinen Rat. Wenn doch wenigstens Liz zurückkehren würde! Aber nein, sie ließ ihn hier alleine sitzen, mit der bewusstlosen Sarah, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er wusste ja nicht mal, was hier nun los war. Denn Liz' fragmenthafte Erklärungen hatten in ihm mehr Fragen aufgeworfen als beantwortet.

Verzweifelt starrte er, am Bett sitzend, aus dem Fenster. Ab und an tupfte er mit einem feuchten Tuch Sarahs Stirn ab, doch das zeigte keinerlei Wirkung. Nicht dass er eine erwartet hätte.

Langsam fühlte er sich wie ein Gefangener. Er konnte nicht rausgehen, er konnte nur auf und ab laufen, aus dem Fenster schauen und nebenbei warten, dass des Grafen Auserwählte erwachte. Und die schien sich um seine Erwartungen nicht zu scheren.

Er drehte sich im Kreis. Und das konnte man in vielerlei Hinsicht so sehen.

"Bitte, Sarah, komm doch endlich wieder zu dir!", flehte er leise die Schlafende an und rieb sich mit den Händen verzweifelt über sein Gesicht.

Und tatsächlich, mit einem Mal tat sich was. Eine Regung auf dem Bett, die der Kutscher aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, ließ ihn herumfahren und augenblicklich war er an der Seite des jungen Mädchens.

"Sarah?", fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, jedoch mit nachdrücklichem wie auch hoffnungsvollem Tonfall nach.

Mühevoll gelang es der Angesprochenen, die Augenlider ein Stück weit zu heben. Es dauert einen Moment, bis sie sich orientiert und auch den Mann neben ihr wahrgenommen hatte, dann erwiderte sie mit brüchiger, schwacher Stimme: "Dimitri? Was ist passiert?"

Ihren Worten folgte ein Hustenanfall; erst nachdem sie ihre ausgetrocknete Kehle mit dem von Dimitri dargereichten Wasser beruhigt hatte, kamen ihr auch die Worte wieder leichter über die Lippen.

"Du bist Liz und mir praktisch in die Arme gelaufen, warst vollkommen panisch, als würdest du vor etwas flüchten. Erinnerst du dich, was da geschehen ist?"

"Nein, ich weiß gar nich... warte mal. Doch, ich..." Sie stockte und verfiel in ein Schweigen. Ihr Gegenüber konnte sehen, wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeiten musste. Scheinbar rekonstruierte sie in diesen Sekunden, was geschehen war. "Ja, ich weiß, was passiert ist", erklärte sie schließlich mit einem solch ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, dass Dimitri beinahe so etwas wie Furcht verspürte.

Furcht vor dem, was Sarah ihm erzählen würde.

+x+x+x+

Das Bild, das sich vor ihr auftat, als sie den Grafen endlich fand, zerriss Liz beinahe das Herz. Der, den die einst als so stolzen, respektablen Herrn der Vampire kennen gelernt hatte, war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Ein Trauerbild.

Die weiße Haut glänzend von Tränen; der Blick ziellos und die Augen matt; der majestätische Körper zusammengefallen in dem nun beinahe überdimensioniert wirkenden Sessel; die Hände blutverschmiert und gezeichnet von tiefen Schnittwunden. Und vor ihm ein Scherbenhaufen, der mehr als nur erahnen ließ, was passiert sein mochte.

Die junge Frau ahnte nicht, dass sie sich das Ausmaß des Geschehenen niemals hätte vorstellen können.

"Exzellenz?", sprach sie ihn vorsichtig an. Doch er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Nicht einmal ein kleines Blinzeln konnte sie ausmachen; er wirkte wie eine Statue, erstarrt und weggetreten. "Ich bitte Euch, so redet doch mit mir", flehte Liz ihren Herrn ebenso wie zuvor Dimitri Sarah an.

Mit Tränen in den Augen kniete sie sich neben ihm nieder und vernahm dann endlich seine Stimme. Sie war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, und doch waren seine Worte ohrenbetäubend: "Ich bin ein Monster."

Energisch schüttelte die Schwarzhaarige neben ihm den Kopf.

"Nein, das seid Ihr nicht", widersprach sie vehement. "Bitte, seht mich an. Erzählt mir, was geschehen ist", bat sie ihn dann und tatsächlich, nach einigen Augenblicken wandte er seinen Blick ihr zu. Er sah sie eine ganze Weile stumm an, dann jedoch begann er zu erzählen.

+x+x+x+

"Rich... Der Graf hatte sich nicht so wohl gefühlt; ich fand ihn in einem ungenutzten Raum des Schlosses. Wir haben uns eine Weile unterhalten, dann gingen wir in seine Gemächer und legten uns schlafen. Irgendwann wachte ich auf, weil der Graf unruhig war. Er schien große Schmerzen zu haben und schrie mir zu, ich solle schnell verschwinden. Ich bekam Angst und lief weg. Ich glaube, irgendetwas muss einen großen Blutdurst in ihm geweckt haben, sonst hätte er sich nicht so verhalten", berichtete Sarah und wirkte dabei gefangen in ihrer Erinnerung.

Mit jedem Wort, dass die junge Frau gesprochen hatte, war Dimitris Blick finsterer geworden. Als ob er es nicht von Anfang an gewusst hätte. Natürlich konnte man diesen Vampiren nicht trauen, egal, wie nett sie sich darstellten. Es waren für ihn immer noch Raubtiere, Mörder, Monster.

Und jetzt hatte der Graf wohl ganz offensichtlich zu vollenden versucht, was er auf dem Mitternachtsball nicht geschafft hatte. Scheinbar hatte er seine "eigene, heiligste Tradition", wie Felicitas es genannt hatte, nur aufgeschoben.

Es kostete den Mittdreißiger Einiges an Beherrschung, nicht sofort loszustürmen und dieses Monster zu suchen. Er hatte eine gute Vorstellung davon, was er mit ihm gemacht hätte. Mehr als ein Häufchen Asche wäre da nicht übrig geblieben.

Wenn überhaupt.

"Dimitri...", vernahm er da abermals Sarahs Stimme. Als er sie ansah, traf ihn ein bittender Blick. "Ich muss wissen, wie es ihm geht. Ich habe Angst, dass ihm etwas..."

"Sarah, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein", unterbrach der Angesprochene sie und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hätte dich töten können. Er wird immer ein Vampir bleiben. Wie kannst du dir... Sorgen um ihn machen?"

"Nein. Nein, er ist nicht so. Du... du verstehst das nicht. Und ich...", versuchte Sarah zu erklären, doch abermals ging Dimitri dazwischen.

"Warum sagt mir hier jeder immer nur, ich würde dies und das nicht verstehen? Wie soll ich auch, wenn keiner vernünftig mit mir redet?", brauste er auf und Sarah zuckte zusammen. Erst als er ihre Hand an seiner Schulter spürte, verstummte er.

"Es tut mir so Leid. Hier gibt es so Vieles, was sich nicht leicht erklären lässt. Und... ich... ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn der Graf selbst erzählt, was hier passiert."

Wenn er dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage ist, schickte sie gedanklich hinterher.


	27. Überwindung

_Kapitel 26 - Überwindung_

"Nichts von dem, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, darf diesen Raum verlassen", begann von Krolock. Obgleich er noch immer apathisch und abwesend wirkte, seine Worte waren klar und er sprach mit Nachdruck.

"Ihr habt mein Wort darauf, Exzellenz", erwiderte Liz.

"Seit ich Sarah... seit dem Mitternachtsball geht eine seltsame Veränderung mit mir vor. Ich habe Sarah nicht gebissen, nur ein wenig ihres Blutes aufgenommen aus der kleinen Wunde an ihrem Hals, aber offensichtlich… ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich denke, dass dies bereits eine Wirkung gehabt hat."

Er stockte und schloss kurz die Augen, Kraft sammelnd für seine nächsten Worte.

"Seit dem Ball habe ich mich jede Nacht um zwölf Uhr in... einen Menschen verwandelt."

Felicitas schnappte nach Luft und hatte Mühe, vor Schreck und Überraschung aus ihrer knienden Position nicht nach hinten zu kippen.

"Von Mal zu Mal hält die Verwandlung länger an, aber nach der Rückverwandlung ist auch der Vampir in mir umso stärker. Und vorhin... hätte ich Sarah fast gebissen. Ich konnte nur mit Mühe dafür sorgen, dass sie vorher ging. Ich... ich hab sie verjagt. Ich bin ein Monster", endete er und seine Stimme brach.

"Nein, Exzellenz, Ihr seid ein Sklave Eures Schicksals", erwiderte Liz leise und legte dem Grafen zögerlich eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Was aber nichts daran ändert, dass sie fort gegangen ist. Und sie wird nicht zurückkommen!" Hart stieß sich der Vampir mit seinen Händen an den Armlehnen seines Sessels ab, um sich zu erheben, und lief ziellos im Raum umher.

"Aber Sarah ist nicht weg", erklärte Liz und der Graf horchte auf. "Sie ist noch hier im Schloss in meinen Räumen, gemeinsam mit Dimitri. Er passt auf sie auf; sie kam uns vorhin völlig panisch und aufgelöst entgegen gerannt und prallte dann gegen eine Tür. Sie wurde bewusstlos. Als ich ging, war sie es immer noch, deshalb habe ich auch Dimitri bei ihr gelassen."

"Sie hat das Schloss nicht… verlassen? Und ich dachte…"

"Wenn Ihr mir erlaubt, dies zu sagen, aber ich denke, Sarah hat mehr Vertrauen in Euch als Ihr selbst. Sie hatte vielleicht für den Moment Angst, aber das bringt sie noch nicht zur Flucht."

Die Erleichterung war dem über 300 Jahre alten Mann anzusehen und Liz merkte, dass ihm diese Nachricht wieder Kraft und Mut gab. Er würde beides brauchen in Anbetracht dessen, was er jetzt durchzustehen hatte.

"Felicitas, ich würde Sie bitten… Sie und Sarah sind die einzigen Personen, die wissen, was mit mir… nun, welche Veränderung mit mir vorgeht. Sollte mein Sternkind tatsächlich nicht das Schloss verlassen wollen, sobald sie wieder aufwacht, dann gehen Sie bitte mit ihr in die Bibliothek. Es gibt dort einen geheimen Raum; darin sind Bücher mit dem gesammelten Wissen über das, was die Menschen dieser Welt nicht begreifen können - oder wollen -, gelagert. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das diese Vorgänge erklären kann, dann finden Sie es in diesen Büchern."

"In Ordnung, und wo...?", wollte Liz schon nachfragen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

"Hinter dem großen Lesesessel befindet sich eine Geheimtür in der Wand; in dem Boden davor ist eine Vertiefung. Dort müssen Sie ein Buch hineinlegen. Es ist jenes mit den naturphilosophischen Aufzeichnungen Aristoteles'. Es steht im Regal gegenüber des Sessels; Sie können es nicht übersehen. Legen Sie es in die Aussparung im Boden. Dann wird sich die Tür öffnen."

"Noch... noch eine Frage... warum... bitte versteht das nicht falsch, aber warum sucht Ihr nicht selbst - Ihr würdet doch vielleicht viel eher etwas finden?"

"Da mögen Sie Recht haben. Aber ich kann diesen Raum nicht betreten. Kein Vampir kann das. Die Bücher enthalten Wissen, das Gottesdienern vorenthalten ist. Das Gefolge Satans, zu dem wir Vampire gehören, darf diese Werke nicht einmal ansehen."

"Ich verspreche Euch, wir werden etwas finden", ermutigte Liz den Grafen, bevor sie sich mit einem leichten Händedruck und einem Lächeln verabschiedete und den Raum verließ.

+x+x+x+

Es war kalt, es war dunkel, ihre Füße schmerzten vom ununterbrochenen Laufen und ihre Augen vom konzentrierten Sehen, obgleich in der Schwärze um sie herum ohnehin nichts zu erkennen war, aber in ihrer Verzweiflung klammerte sie sich an jeden nur möglichen Strohhalm, der ihr vielleicht Befreiung versprach.

Karola war am Ende ihrer Kräfte, doch wagte sie es nicht, Rast einzulegen. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war und was sie hier erwarten würde, wenn sie sich erst einmal setzen und dann mit Sicherheit einschlafen würde. Sie konnte die Gefahr regelrecht spüren, in welcher Form auch immer sie sich darstellen mochte.

Es war die bloße Angst, die sie vorantrieb, Angst und ein wenig restliche Hoffnung, schwach atmende Hoffnung, doch da diese vielleicht ihre einzige Überlebenschance war, erhielt sie sie mit ihren noch verbliebenen Kräften eisern am Leben.

Das Rufen hatte sie dennoch aufgegeben, nichts befand sich hier in dieser scheinbaren Leere. Der Eindruck des Nichts wurde nur von den Steinwänden, die ihre Hände hin und wieder ertasteten oder gegen die sie auch ab und an prallte, getrübt.

Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was geschehen war. Sie war doch Koukol nur gefolgt. Wohin war er nur so rasch verschwunden, dass sie ihm nicht hatte folgen können und nun an einem offensichtlich vollkommen anderen Ort gelandet war? Wenn sie doch nur einfach gewartet hätte, bis er zurückgekehrt wäre. Aber nein, sie hatte ihm ja folgen müssen. Und nun...

Sie hoffte inständig, dass Koukol die richtigen Schlüsse zog und nach ihr suchte. Sollte er doch mitbekommen haben, dass sie ihm gefolgt war, dann wüsste er bestimmt auch, wo er nach ihr suchen musste.

Es sei denn...

Nein. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Gewiss hatte der Diener des Grafen sie nicht in eine Falle gelockt. Aus welchem Grund auch? Das würde überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben.

Doch in ihrer Furcht und in der unheimlichen Stille und Einsamkeit schweiften ihre Gedanken und gingen die seltsamsten Wege. Immerhin kannte sie Koukol kaum. Woher also sollte sie um seine wahren Absichten wissen?

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, sie musste an das Gute in dem Menschen glauben, so, wie ihre Eltern es ihr und ihrer Schwester stets beigebracht hatten. Das Böse lauerte nicht hinter jeder Ecke, das hatten sie früh gelernt. Und gerade in einem Dorf, in dem alle misstrauisch und auch verängstigt waren, war es wichtig, daran festzuhalten.

So hielt sie sich an dem Glauben fest, dass ihr neu gewonnener Freund sie suchen und finden würde. Sicherlich würde sie bald hier rauskommen.

Und dann würde sie sich als erstes von Koukol das Schloss einschließlich aller Geheimgänge zeigen lassen...

+x+x+x+

Stumm starrte Alfred zu Boden, seine Finger spielten nervös mit dem Fell der Decke, die ihn einhüllte. Herbert schwieg ihn nun schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde an und das machte ihn unruhig. Der Grafensohn stand an die Kutsche gelehnt im Schnee, seinen Blick abgewendet von dem Studenten und irgendwo verloren in den Tiefen des weißen Waldes.

"Ich kann das nicht", flüsterte Alfred schließlich, die Stille durchbrechend. Aus den Augenwinkeln vernahm er ein leichtes Zucken Herberts. Für einen Moment war es totenstill und Alfred glaubte, sogar die Natur hätte einfach den Atem angehalten. Dann endlich vernahm er Herberts Stimme.

"Was?"

"Ich... diese ganze Sache… ich kann es nicht. Ich meine, wie… Ich kann das einfach nicht!", rief er aus und war dann selbst überrascht von seinem Ausbruch.

"Wovon redest du denn?", erwiderte der Weißhaarige vollkommen verwirrt und wandte sich um.

"Von... na..." Alfred stockte und holte einige Male tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr: "Das mit uns. Ja, ich vertraue dir, Herbert, aber andererseits... ich kann nicht glauben, dass... dass du... Es tut mir Leid."

Dass die beiden Männer in diesem Augenblick gleichzeitig das Gefühl beschlich, sie würden sich im Kreis drehen, ahnten sie nicht, und doch hätten ihre Gedanken aus einem Kopf stammen können.

"Aber Alfred, hatten wir darüber nicht schon gesprochen? Ich will dich nicht bedrängen.", erkannte der Vampir instinktiv, worauf der Jüngling anspielte. "Aber du musst es mir doch ermöglichen… hör mal, wir werden sicherlich noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen. Jemand muss sich um dich kümmern und die anderen sind alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt", erklärte er geduldig, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass er Alfred und auch sich selbst belügen würde. Dem verletzten Studenten helfen war mit Sicherheit auf die Dauer nicht sein einziger Beweggrund. Und er wusste, dass der blonde Jüngling es wusste.

"Ja, aber…", begann er, verstummte dann aber. "Es tut mir Leid." Dieses ständige Entschuldigen wurde langsam zu einer ziemlich dummen Angewohnheit seinerseits, hatte der Alfred den Eindruck.

Der Grafensohn schüttelte ungewöhnlich heftig den Kopf und stieg zu seinem Liebsten in die Kutsche, setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

"Nein... nein, entschuldige dich nicht immer. Sag mir lieber... was kann ich tun, damit... damit du mir _wirklich_ vertraust?"

"Ich weiß es selbst nicht", erwiderte der Angesprochene und wirkte resigniert. Tatsächlich war auch er dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel Leid. Er wusste um Herberts Gefühle für ihn und tief in seinem Inneren konnte er damit umgehen, fühlte er sich davon nicht bedrängt. Doch sein Verhalten war von den Regeln und Grundsätzen, die ihm der Professor so sehr eingeschärft hatte, geprägt. Es war, als könnte er nicht aus seiner Haut, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Und ein Teil von ihm wollte es.

"Vergiss doch nur einmal, wer du bist und was man dich gelehrt hat", sprach der Vampir mit ruhiger Stimme, abermals so, als könnte er Gedanken lesen. Dann legte er vorsichtig seine Hände an Alfreds Wangen und als der Student nicht zurückzuckte, zog er dessen Gesicht langsam zu seinem, bis seine Lippen die des Liebsten berührten.


	28. Hoffnung

_Kapitel 27 - Hoffnung_

Nachdenklich machte sich Felicitas auf den Weg zurück zu ihren Räumen, um nach Sarah und Dimitri zu sehen. Die Worte des Grafen hallten in ihrem Kopf und erst recht begriff sie die Tragweite dieser Informationen, dieser Neuerungen.

Der Herr der Vampire verwandelte sich jede Nacht in einen Menschen. Sie wusste bis zu diesem Tage nicht vollends um die Hierarchien innerhalb des Schlosses und unter den Vampiren, doch es bedurfte auch keiner jahrelangen Erfahrung und keines umfangreichen Wissens, um zu verstehen, dass diese Vorgänge alles, wirklich alles verändern konnten.

So in Gedanken, bemerkte Liz zuerst gar nicht, dass Sarah neben Dimitri auf dem Bett saß und sie sich leise unterhielten.

"Dimitri, wie geht es…", begann sie, bis sie aufblickte und des Grafen Geliebte entdeckte, was ihr ein freudiges "Sarah!" entlockte. Rasch lief sie zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Doch die Dunkelhaarige ließ diese Geste der Freude und Sympathie sich nur zusammenkauern. Wie ein Häufchen Elend hockte sie zwischen ihren beiden Helfern, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie nun auch noch Liz erklären musste, was deren Herr getan hatte. Sie wusste, wie sehr die Halbvampirin den Grafen schätzte und wie loyal und treu ergeben sie ihm war.

"Warst… warst du beim Grafen?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig und schaute dann zu Felicitas. Deren ernster Gesichtsausdruck machte ihr Angst.

"Ja, das war ich. Und ich… er hat eine Bitte an uns beide."

"Es geht ihm besser?", rief Sarah sofort erleichtert dazwischen und ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, als Liz nickte, auch wenn es eine recht verhaltene Geste war.

"Soweit es ihm besser gehen kann, ja. Sarah, wir müssen in die Bibliothek. Seine Exzellenz hat mich gebeten, etwas für ihn herauszufinden und nur du kannst mir helfen."

"Und… was…?", mischte sich Dimitri stirnrunzelnd ein und deutete auf sich.

"Ich würde Sie inständig bitten, in Ihren eigenen Raum zu gehen und dort zu warten. Das wäre eine große Hilfe, denn ich muss mit Sarah etwas besprechen, dass nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt ist. Momentan können Sie nichts weiter tun, fürchte ich", erklärte die schwarzhaarige Frau mit einem für Dimitri ungewohnt ruhigen und freundlichen Tonfall.

Der Kutscher wollte widersprechen, nichts lag ihm ferner, als sich jetzt still irgendwo hinzusetzen und sich im Nichtstun zu üben, während in diesem Schloss scheinbar entscheidende Dinge vorgingen, die, so war er sich sicher, auch seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Doch etwas in Liz' Tonfall, in ihrem ganzen Verhalten und ihren Worten sagte ihm, dass es das Beste sein musste, ihrer freundlichen, aber bestimmten Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Also nickte er nur stumm und verließ den Raum in Richtung seines eigenen Zimmers.

Kaum dass der Mittdreißiger den Raum verlassen hatte, wandte sich die Felicitas auch schon mit sorgenvoller Mine an Sarah.

"Sarah, der Graf hat mich um etwas gebeten. Nun, eigentlich uns beide, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob du nach dem Vorgefallenen auf dem Schloss bleibst. Er hat mir erzählt, was geschehen ist. Und er…"

"Geht es ihm wirklich gut? Was ist mit ihm geschehen?", unterbrach das Mädchen Liz. In ihren Augen war Angst zu lesen - doch war es nicht die Angst vor, sondern um den Grafen, das erkannte die Halbvampirin nur zu deutlich.

"Er…", begann die Angesprochene, stockte dann jedoch und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Dann erst fuhr sie vorsichtig fort. "Er ist ein gebrochener Mann, Sarah. Er ist ein Vampir, der langsam die Kontrolle verliert. Jede Nacht, in der er zum Mensch wird, schenkt ihm Momente, die wie die ersehnte Erlösung aus einer Jahrhunderte langen Sklaverei sind. Doch wenn er sich zurückverwandelt… dann ist das vampirische Verlangen, der Blutdurst, der so tödlich für alles Lebende in seiner Nähe ist, so stark, das es früher oder später fatal enden kann. Und wird. Deshalb müssen wir beide herausfinden, was genau mit ihm passiert und ob man ihm helfen kann. Bist du dazu bereit?"

Trotz allem war sich Liz nicht absolut sicher, ob Sarah wirklich bleiben und von Krolock helfen würde. Sie hätte es verstanden, wenn die Wirtstochter sofort das Schloss hätte verlassen wollen. Sie sah die Sorge in den Augen der jungen Frau, und sie sah auch die Liebe, die sie für den Grafen empfand. Genauso jedoch erkannte sie jetzt Angst _vor_ all dem, was sie noch erwarten mochte.

Erleichtert nahm die schwarzhaarige Mittzwanzigerin ein Nicken Sarahs zur Kenntnis.

"Was soll ich tun?", erkundigte sie sich mit fester Stimme.

+x+x+x+

Überraschung, Entsetzen, Verwirrung, Nervosität und dieses seltsame Kribbeln im Bauch. Alfred hatte Mühe, seine Gefühle zu sortieren, bevor er realisierte, was gerade geschah.

Erschrocken riss er die Augen weit auf, als ihm die Berührung Herberts mit einem Mal wirklich bewusst wurde. Die Lippen des anderen auf seinen waren kalt und doch so weich, dass er es als angenehm empfand. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und die in seinem Kopf fest verankerte Stimme des Professors schrie ihn förmlich an, den Vampir auf der Stelle von sich zu stoßen. Und doch konnte der Student es nicht. Mehr noch, er wollte es auch gar nicht.

Das Kribbeln ging von seinem Bauch aus durch seinen ganzen Körper und Alfred verlor sprichwörtlich den Boden unter den Füßen.

So schloss er die Augen und ließ sich einfach fallen.

Herbert entging Alfreds willige Reaktion keineswegs. Dass der geliebte Jüngling sich nicht wehrte, sondern ganz im Gegenteil sich ihm tatsächlich entgegen presste, erfüllte sein Herz mit Freude und ließ ihn mutiger werden.

Zärtlich wanderten seine Hände über Alfreds Rücken, strichen die Arme entlang und neckten ihn mit federleichten Berührungen am Hals.

Der Student seufzte nur leise. Bereitwillig und intuitiv öffneten sich seine Lippen, als Herbert mit seiner Zunge sanft darüber strich. In seinem Bauch schien ein Feuerwerk zu explodieren und jede Faser seines Körpers war in diesem Augenblick so empfindlich, dass die Berührungen des Vampirs ihn keinen klaren Gedanken fassen ließen.

Alfred wusste endlich, was er wollte. Und er wollte genau dieses Gefühl.

Jetzt hatte er es geschafft, seinen Kopf auszuschalten und sein Herz handeln zu lassen. Und das fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, dass er nicht mehr verstehen konnte, wovor er überhaupt gewarnt worden war. Oder wovor er Angst gehabt hatte.

Als Herbert merkte, wie die Atmung des Geliebten schwerer wurde und dessen Lungen nach Luft verlangten, ließ er schließlich von ihm ab.

Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, als er Alfred ansah, überwältigte ihn fast.

Sein geliebter blonder Engel, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Wangen gerötet, so lag er in Herberts Armen und ein Schauer nach dem nächsten schien seinen Körper zu durchfahren.

Er wusste, er hätte noch viel weiter gehen können und Alfred hätte wohl auch das ohne Protest zugelassen, doch der Grafensohn kannte die Grenzen. Er wollte Alfred ganz, aber trotzdem nur nach und nach. Er liebte den jungen Studenten und er wollte ihm alle schönen Facetten dieser Liebe zeigen, ihn Stück für Stück entdecken lassen, was ihm beinahe verwehrt geblieben wäre.

"Chéri…", flüsterte er nach einer Weile leise und mit einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete Alfred die Augen. Herbert schenkte ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln und strich ihm eine der wirren Locken aus der Stirn.

"Was… war das?", fragte der Student atemlos und mit rauer Stimme. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, obwohl ihm nicht kalt war - im Gegenteil. Er hatte das Gefühl, aus einem schönen Traum erwacht zu sein. Und er vermochte einfach nicht zuzuordnen, was gerade geschehen war - er wusste lediglich, dass es wohl das Unglaublichste war, was er je erlebt hatte.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung lehnte sich Herbert vor und raunte in Alfreds Ohr: "Das, mein Engel, war die Sprache der Liebenden und sagt dir, dass mein Herz nur dir gehört."

Wieder durchjagte ein Schauer den Körper des Menschen und ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Grafensohn an seiner Seite tat und wie er es machte, aber es war verdammt wirkungsvoll. Hilflos krallte er seine Hände in den Kragen des Mantels, den Herbert trug, und zog ihn so dicht zu sich, dass der Mund des Vampirs seinem Hals gefährlich nahe kam.

Zu nahe für Herbert, dessen Beherrschung nun auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde. Seine Zunge schnellte aus seinem Mund und fuhr genüsslich über die Haut, unter der die Halsschlagader lag. Erst Alfreds spitzer Schrei, dessen Klang von einer Mischung aus Lust und Panik erzählte, ließ den Vampir sich rasch losreißen und auf die dem Studenten gegenüber liegende Bank der Kutsche fallen.

+x+x+x+

Sarah hatte ohne weitere Fragen eingewilligt, sofort mit Liz in die Bibliothek zu gehen und dort nach einer Lösung, nach Hilfe für den Grafen zu suchen. Einzig dessen Bedenken, dass die Wirtstochter das Schloss verlassen könnte, konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen, doch das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Nach allem, was Felicitas ihr erzählt hatte, zählte jede Minute und genau diese würde sie sinnvoll nutzen.

So wie der Schlossherr es erklärt hatte, öffneten sie rasch und mit wenig Mühe die Geheimtür in der Bibliothek. Es war tatsächlich ein Leichtes gewesen, in den verborgenen Trakt zu gelangen - und die beiden Frauen hofften inständig, dass sich auch das Finden der gesuchten Informationen als leicht erweisen würde, damit sie schnell an das für den Grafen vielleicht bald lebenswichtige Wissen gelangten.

Gerade wollten sie durch die Geheimtür verschwinden, als ein Geräusch sie aufhorchen ließ. Verwundert wandten sie sich zur Eingangtür und blickten überrascht geradewegs in das abermals stolze Antlitz des Vampirherren, als sich die Tür öffnete.

"Richard", flüsterte Sarah kaum hörbar; eher hatte lediglich von Krolock selber die Bewegung ihrer Lippen gesehen. Dieses eine Wort, sein Name, ausgesprochen von der Frau, die er liebte, hatte eine solche Bedeutungsschwere, wie es ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde.

Seine Vermutung, dass hinter seiner Begegnung mit Sarah wesentlich mehr steckte, bestätigte sich immer mehr. Oh, wie sehr hoffte er, dass sie und Felicitas etwas finden würden.

"Bitte, lasst euch von mir nicht stören. Aber… nun, ich bin hier, falls ihr Fragen haben solltet oder etwas braucht", erklärte er. Dann ging er zu seinem großen Lesesessel und ließ sich auf diesem nieder.


	29. Fataler Fehler

_Ja, man mag es kaum glauben, aber diese Story ist noch nicht tot. Ich will sie wirklich beenden... ich will nicht über 75 Seiten für nichts geschrieben haben... *seufz*  
_

* * *

_Kapitel 28 - Fataler Fehler_

Kaum dass die beiden jungen Frauen durch die Geheimtür verschwunden waren, tauchte Dimitri in der Tür zur Bibliothek auf. Dieser hatte es einfach nicht in seinem Zimmer ausgehalten und nur durch Zufall den Grafen beobachtet, wie er durch die großen, schweren Türen in einem bis dahin unbekannten Raum verschwunden war. In seinem Blick waren Anerkennung und ehrliches Erstaunen zu lesen, als er erkannte, was für eine Räumlichkeit er soeben betreten hatte.

Stillschweigend deutete ihm der Graf, auf einem der ebenfalls in der Bibliothek stehenden Stühle Platz zu nehmen. Und der Kutscher tat, wie ihm geheißen.

Keiner von beiden stellte Fragen. Dimitri wagte es nicht, eine Frage zu stellen, doch vermutete er auch, dass sich Sarah und Liz ganz in der Nähe befinden mussten. Und von Krolock sah vorerst keinen Grund, den anderen zu informieren. Vermutlich würde es noch viel zu früh erfahren, was hier geschah.

Für eine ganze Weile schwiegen beide. Bis der Graf unvermittelt das Wort erhob.

"Sie sorgen sich um sie. Das ehrt Sie."

Dimitri schreckte auf, als diese beinahe hypnotisierende Stille durchbrochen wurde.

"Verzeiht mir?", erwiderte der Kutscher, nicht wissend, wovon der Vampir sprach.

"Sie sorgen sich um Sarah. Sie denken, ich würde ihr etwas antun und wollen sie beschützen. Das finde ich sehr nobel von Ihnen. Doch ich bitte Sie, mir zu glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich mein Sternkind niemals verletzen würde."

Dimitri setzte an, zu antworten, doch schloss dann wieder seinen Mund, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihm in diesem Augenblick nichts einfiel, was wirklich angebracht gewesen wäre. Seltsamerweise glaubte er dem Grafen; irgendwo tief in ihm gab es sogar so etwas wie Vertrauen für den Vampir. Trotz allem Misstrauens, trotz aller Zweifel.

Er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut, das würde ihm nie gelingen und das wusste er. Obgleich er selbst nie persönlich etwas mit Vampiren zu tun gehabt hatte - wer einmal einen geliebten Menschen an die Blutsauger verloren hatte, der entwickelte eine Abneigung gegen diese Bestien, die sie in Dimitris Augen waren.

Trotzdem konnte er nicht ignorieren, dass der Vampir, der hier vor ihm saß, ein offensichtlich hoch gebildeter, feiner Mann war, der die Etikette beherrschte und eine faszinierende Ausstrahlung besaß.

Ein Mann, der darüber hinaus Menschen Unterschlupf und Schutz gewährte, ohne Fragen zu stellen, wie er schließlich selbst schon hatte erfahren dürfen. Außerdem hatte er Liz gerettet, wenn er die Geschichte richtig verstanden hatte. Und nicht zuletzt konnte man dem Vampir eine gewisse Lebensweisheit nicht absprechen. Dimitri mochte gar nicht erahnen, wie alt sein Gegenüber wohl war, aber er konnte sich denken, dass es sich nicht mehr innerhalb normaler Maßstäbe bewegte.

Endlich fand er doch ein paar Worte, um der Höflichkeit Ehre zu gebieten und zu antworten.

"Ich glaube Euch, Exzellenz. Ich weiß, dass Ihr Sarah nichts antun würdet. Aber bitte versucht auch meine Position zu verstehen. Ich habe schon viel Böses in meinem Leben gesehen und erlebt. Das prägt einen Menschen."

"So wie es mich geprägt hat", erwiderte von Krolock nur, doch der Kutscher musste nicht weiter nachfragen. Ein Vampir war wohl der letzte, der ein friedliches 'Leben' führte. Für einen Augenblick wurde es wieder ruhig im Raum, bis der Graf abermals das Wort erhob. "Felicitas ist eine wundervolle Frau, müssen Sie wissen. Sie hat wieder Leben in das Schloss gebracht. Sie sollten sich nicht davon abschrecken lassen, dass sie bisweilen etwas barsch erscheint."

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Dimitri die Worte des Vampirs vollends verarbeitet hatte, doch als ihm die Bedeutung bewusst wurde, schaute er, verwirrt und verwundert zugleich, auf.

"Exzellenz, bei allem Vertrauen in Eure Weisheit, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Liz...", begann Dimitri, wurde jedoch von der erhobenen Hand des Grafen unterbrochen.

"Vertraut mir. Ich weiß mehr über die Menschen in diesen Landen, als Sie ahnen möchten. Und ich weiß auch eine Menge über Sie - oder glauben Sie, ich hätte Ihre Anwesenheit akzeptiert, wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass Sie uns nicht sofort den Pflock ins Herz stoßen?"

"Nun ja, Ihr könnt doch kaum behaupten, dass ich Euch und Euresgleichen besonders freundlich gegenüber stand."

"Und doch wohnte Ihnen immer Neugier inne. Vielleicht hätten Sie einen Vampir aus dem Hofstaat getötet. Aber niemals mich oder ein Mitglied der Grafenfamilie; niemanden, der hier im Schloss lebt."

So sehr es Dimitri erstaunte und schockierte zugleich, er musste dem Grafen Recht geben. Tatsächlich war seine Neugier größer gewesen, um die in seinen Augen nichts als Verderben bringenden Vampire auszulöschen, bevor er nicht Antworten erhalten hätte.

"Nun, wie auch immer..." Von Krolock erhob sich und lief zum Fenster. Gespenstisch wirkten die flackernden Kerzen, bewegt von der aufgewirbelten Luft, und der gewaltige Schatten, den der Graf warf. "Felicitas ist akzeptiert im Schloss und unter den Angehörigen meines Hofstaates. In gewisser Weise füllte sie bislang gegenüber den Vampiren die Rolle der Gräfin aus. Sie sollten sich besser gut mit ihr stellen."

Hätte Dimitri es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte dem Grafen unterstellt, dass er ihn verkuppeln wollte. Und eigentlich wusste Dimitri es nicht besser...

+x+x+x+

"Koukol!", rief Karola mit letzter Kraft und beinahe gebrochener Stimme noch einmal aus. Kaum noch Hoffnung lag in dem Ruf, dennoch wollte sie nicht aufgeben, denn ihr war klar, dass Aufgeben ihren sicheren Tod bedeuten würde. Der Tod ist dir sowieso sicher, meldete sich immer wieder eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die sie von dem verzweifelten Versuch, den Diener des Grafen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, sofern er noch irgendwo auf der anderen Seite der Mauer war, abbringen wollte, doch Karola wollte noch nicht auf sie hören. Das war nicht, wie es enden konnte, nicht nachdem sie sich endlich nach langer Zeit wieder sicher fühlte. So paradox es auch in ihren eigenen Ohren klang, das Vampirschloss ließ sie sich mehr zu Hause fühlen, als ihr Dorf es ihr seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern hätte vermitteln können.

Nichtsdestotrotz gelangte sie nun langsam am Ende ihrer Kräfte an.

Es schien Karola, als würde es immer kälter werden, und obgleich die Luft stickig war das Fehlen eines Luftzugs implizierte, dass sie sich eindeutig in einer Art Kellergeschoss oder Katakomben befand, war ihr, als zöge die eiskalte, transsibirische Winterluft von draußen herein. Zitternd kauerte sie sich zusammen, presste sich an die Wand, hinter der sie ihren neu gewonnenen Freund vermutete, erhoffte.

Eigentlich wollte sie nur noch schlafen. Was konnte es schon schaden, sich wenigstens für ein paar Minuten auszuruhen, kurz die Augen zu schließen, wieder etwas Kraft zu sammeln? Erschöpft zog sie die Beine an den Körper und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Fast augenblicklich fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Lange war ihr die Ruhe jedoch nicht vergönnt. Ein seltsames Rufen und ein dumpfes Klopfen nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt ließen sie aufschrecken. Ihre letzten Kraftreserven mobilisierend, raffte sie sich auf und folgte den Geräuschen, die ihr Befreiung versprachen.

"Koukol!", versuchte sie es abermals - und diesmal erhielt sie Antwort.

"... 'ne ... 'ür", vernahm sie seine Stimme.

Auch wenn sie nicht verstand, was er ihr mitteilen wollte, so wusste Karola doch, dass Koukol sie retten würde. Erwartungsvoll verharrte sie, presste ihr Ohr an die Wand, um kein Geräusch von der anderen Seite zu missen.

Sie ahnte nicht, dass sie damit einen großen Fehler beging. Als sich die Wand, an der sie lehnte, sich plötzlich zu bewegen begann, waren ihre müden Sinne nicht in der Lage, sie rechtzeitig zum Zurückspringen zu bringen. Als sich ein Stück der Wand löste und drehte, fiel sie zuerst nach vorne, um dann von dem herumschwingenden Teil so heftig an die gegenüberliegende Wand in dem Gang, in dem Koukol sich befand, geschleudert zu werden, dass sich ein weiterer Mechanismus auslöste. Dieser öffnete den Boden direkt unter Karola. Mit einem entsetzen Schrei fiel sie in die Tiefe.

Das letzte, was sie vernahm, bevor sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlug und bewusstlos wurde, war Koukols gellender, leiderfüllter Schrei.

+x+x+x+

Abronsius befand sich im Paradies. Selbst wenn er es nie so ausgedrückt hätte, so war es doch für den sonst verschmähten und verhöhnten Professor ein Segen, wie sich die Studenten um ihn scharrten und ihn wissbegierig mit ihren Fragen löcherten.

"Wie viele dieser Vampire haben Sie gesehen, Professor?" fragte da einer der Studenten.

"Wie weit entfernt vom nächsten Dorf entfernt liegt denn das Schloss des Grafen?" rief ein anderer in die Runde.

"Sind Sie in einen Konflikt oder gar Nahkampf mit einem der Vampire geraten? Sind sie aggressiv?"

"Wie verhalten sie sich Menschen gegenüber?"

Die Fragen häuften sich und Abronsius kam kaum mit dem Beantworten nach. Nur am Rande bemerkte er das besonders große Interesse vierer seiner Studenten, die ihm sonst immer ablehnend und kritisch-zweifelnd begegnet waren. Jetzt endlich schienen sie sich besonnen zu haben, so wirkte es auf den Professor.

+x+x+x+

Tatsächlich hegten jene vier Studenten, die auch zuvor dem Vortrag des Dozenten aufmerksam zugehört hatten, reges Interesse an den Erzählungen des alten Mannes, die so verrückt waren, dass an ihnen schlichtweg etwas Wahres sein musste. Und schon seit einiger Zeit arbeitete die kleine Gruppe zusammen, um im Falle eines Falles gerüstet zu sein und gegen Bedrohungen vorgehen zu können.

Unterstützt wurden Melinda Locker, Ralph Belten, Heinz Müller und Sandra Altenberg von Andreas Wallherr. Und nun plante die kleine Vampirjägergruppe, was längst überfällig sein musste: Die Vernichtung der Bestien.

"Es besteht keine Veranlassung, noch länger zu warten", informierte Wallherr mit leiser Stimmt. "Vielleicht spinnt der Alte jetzt vollkommen. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß, dass es in dieser Region tatsächlich diese Blutsauger gibt. Bereiten Sie sich darauf vor, wir werden in zwei Tagen nach Transsylvanien abreisen. Ich kläre das heute noch mit der Fakultätsleitung und werde mich dann mit den entsprechenden Personen in Verbindung setzen. Die Abreise wird sehr zeitig stattfinden, also gehen Sie morgen früh zu Bett. Wenn ich morgen mit..."

"Was hören meine alten Ohren? Sie reisen nach Transsylvanien, Wallherr? Phantastisch! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Sie würden Ihren Studenten gar keine Gelegenheit geben, eine umfangreiche Studie vor Ort durchzuführen! Das ist fabelhaft! Und ich werde Sie begleiten. Immerhin bin ich mit den Gegebenheiten vertraut und kann Ihnen viel Zeit sparen!"

Dass sowohl die Studenten als auch sein Kollege wenig begeistert waren, bemerkte Abronsius nicht.


	30. Ende

_Kapitel 29 - Ende..._

"Hast du schon etwas gefunden, Sarah?" erkundigte sich Liz, während sie sich geschäftig durch die Bücher des geheimen Teil der Bibliothek suchte. Als nach einer halben Minute immer noch keine Antwort erhalten hatte, blickte sie irritiert auf. "Sarah?"

Regungslos starrte die Angesprochene auf ein vor ihr liegendes Buch, dass so gewaltig war, als würde es alle Bücher der Schlossbibliothek in sich vereinen.

Neugierig trat die Halbvampirin neben die Wirtstochter und warf einen Blick auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. Das gebannte Schweigen, das entstand, als beide in den Text schauten, hielt nicht lange vor.

"Beim Herrn im Himmel", entfuhr es ihr flüsternd, als sie den Text überflog. Offensichtlich hatte sie die Lösung gefunden.

"Das ist es, Sarah! Das ist es!" Felicitas' Enthusiasmus riss die Rothaarige aus ihrer Trance und ließ sie aufblicken.

"Du meinst..."

"Ja, Sarah, genau das haben wir gesucht! Das muss es einfach sein!" Liz wollte in ihrer Freude sofort aus dem versteckten Raum zum Grafen stürzen, doch Sarahs monotone Stimme hielt sie zurück. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie furchterfüllt des Grafen Geliebte wirkte.

"Aber... hast du gesehen, was hier geschrieben steht?" fragte sie nach und ihre Stimme zitterte.

"Ich habe es nur überflogen, aber es klang doch ganz..." Die Halbvampirin hielt inne, als sie sah, dass ihre Gegenüber nur noch unruhiger wurde. Schlimmes ahnend, kehrte sie an Sarahs Seite zurück und las diesmal genau - besonders den Absatz, auf den Sarah deutete.

"Oh Gott", hauchte Liz nur, als ihr die Tragweite der Worte in dem Absatz, den sie las, bewusst wurde. "Das kann nicht... ich meine..."

"Es liegt in meiner Hand", stellte die Geliebte des Grafen mit erstaunlich fester Stimme fest - auch wenn die junge Frau diese Festigkeit nicht fühlte.

"Das darfst du dir nicht aufbürden. Niemand weiß, ob wirklich wahr ist, was in diesem Buch geschrieben steht. Dieses Opfer darfst du nicht bringen, solange du nicht sicher sein kannst, dass auch wirklich alles so eintritt, wie es hier prophezeit wird", mahnte die Halbvampirin und zog die andere von dem Buch weg.

"Wir müssen es ihm sagen, Liz. Es wäre nicht gerecht, es ihm vorzuenthalten. Vielleicht weiß er sogar etwas darüber und kann uns sagen, ob dies der Wahrheit entsprechen könnte."

Liz wusste, dass Sarah Recht hatte. Der Graf musste davon erfahren. Wenn in diesen wenigen Worten tatsächlich der Schlüssel zur Erlösung aller Vampire lag - und damit die Erlösung der in der Umgebung lebenden Menschen - dann würden sie einen Weg finden, dies auch ohne Opfer zu vollbringen.

Ohne _Sarahs _Opfer...

+x+x+x+

Wortlos hatten sich Alfred und Herbert auf den Rückweg zum Schloss gemacht. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen auf sie nieder, und die schnell fahrende Kutsche ließ das lockere Weiß aufwirbeln; hätte sie jemand aus der Ferne beobachtet, wäre wohl lediglich eine weiße Wolke zu sehen gewesen.

Die beiden jungen Männer nahmen davon allerdings kaum Notiz - zu sehr waren sie mit den Gedanken an das zuvor Geschehene beschäftigt. Fühlte sich Herbert hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Schweben auf Wolke Sieben und dem Kampf damit, die Füße auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu behalten, war Alfred völlig ratlos, was er denken, fühlen oder gar tun sollte.

Je näher sie dem Schloss kamen, desto mehr wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie sich nicht auf Dauer den Schutz der Schlittenfahrt, bei der man vorgeben konnte, die Landschaft zu betrachten, genießen würden. Früher oder später mussten sie miteinander reden - spätestens wenn sie ausstiegen, was Alfred nun nicht alleine und ohne Hilfe konnte.

Und dieser Moment der Ankunft kam schneller, als es den beiden lieb war.

Hilflos saß der Student in der Kutsche und beobachtete seine vampirische Begleitung, wie dieser ausstieg und die Pferde anband. Erst dann trat er an Alfreds Seite des Gefährts.

"Wir müssen warten, bis Koukol uns hilft, alleine werde ich dich nicht den Weg die Treppe hinaus stützen und dir Sicherheit gebieten können", erklärte der Grafensohn und deutete dabei auf die steile, steinerne Freitreppe, die von Schnee bedeckt, aber auch der einzige Weg zum Schlosstor und damit ins Schloss war. Wenigstens der einzige, den Alfred mit seiner Verletzung noch zu bewältigen vermochte.

Der Jüngling nickte nur; er wusste einfach nicht, was er jetzt sagen oder tun, wie er sich Herbert gegenüber verhalten sollte. Also würde er einfach den Moment warten, bis Koukol kam, und dann würde er sich in seinen Raum bringen lassen. Falls er einen hatte. Doch egal wie, er hoffte am meisten, dass der blonde Vampir verstehen würde, dass er einfach etwas Zeit für sich brauchte.

Die Minuten des Wartens zogen sich dahin, häuften sich - doch der buckelige Diener erschien nicht. Und Herbert war sichtlich irritiert. Seltsame Dinge gingen im Schloss vor, das war ihm bereits aufgefallen - mochte er auch anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen sein, so entging ihm doch selten etwas. Und dass Koukol, sonst pflichtbewusst und stets zur Stelle, sobald eine Kutsche vorfuhr - egal, wo im Schloss er war, er schien einen siebenten Sinn dafür zu haben -, nicht auftauchte, sagte dem Grafensohn in aller Deutlichkeit, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Für einen Augenblick zog er in Betracht, selbst zu schauen, wo der treue Diener sein mochte, doch letztlich entschied er für sich, dass es wichtiger war, Alfred zuerst einmal ins Warme zu bringen.

"Komm", sprach er den Studenten, der gedankenverloren in die Ferne schaute, an und schreckte ihn damit auf. "Koukol scheint verschwunden, er wird uns nicht helfen können. Denkst du, du wirst mit meiner Hilfe und den Gehstöcken das kurze Stück durch den Schnee und die Treppe hinauf laufen können?"

Hatte er eine Wahl? Wohl kaum. Denn hier draußen in der transsylvanischen Kälte warten war eindeutig keine Option. So zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und schob die Decken, in die er eingehüllt war, zurück.

+x+x+x+

Dass Sarah und Liz wenig glücklich wirkten, als sie den geheimen Raum verließen, fiel dem Grafen sofort auf. Er hatte gutes Gespür bewiesen und Dimitri nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor gebeten, zu gehen, damit er zunächst nichts von dem versteckten Teil der Bibliothek erfahren mochte - und nun, da er die Mimik der beiden jungen Frauen sah, war er umso mehr froh, dass der Kutscher nicht da war, denn garantiert hätte er sonst zu viele Fragen gestellt, die noch niemand anderem als seinem Sternkind, seiner treuen Dienerin und dem Schlossherrn selbst beantwortet werden durften.

"Ihr seid fündig geworden?", erkundigte sich der Graf, als die beiden Frauen nur, paralysiert wirkend, unschlüssig im Raum standen und nicht das Wort ergriffen. Es war auch mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Wir... sind auf ein Buch gestoßen, in dem...", begann Sarah, doch Felicitas fiel ihr ins Wort.

"Tatsächlich haben wir etwas gefunden, allerdings können wir noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass das Geschriebene auch der Wahrheit entspricht - und wir wollen Euch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, Exzellenz."

"Seit Jahrhunderten existiere ich in dieser Form. Seit Jahrhunderten sehnt sich mein Herz nach Erlösung. Vertraut mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass falsche Hoffnungen die einzigen Lichtblicke für mich sind, weil sie mir wenigstens für einen Moment eine scheinbare Lösung gebieten." Tiefes Mitgefühl überkam Sarah, als sie in die traurigen Augen des Vampirs blickte, und so kniete sie neben seinem Sessel nieder und ergriff seine Hand mit den ihren.

"Geliebter", begann sie und obgleich neu und ungebraucht, so fühlte sich das Wort doch auch so richtig an, "es heißt, dass ein Vampirgraf und sein Gefolge von dem Menschen erlöst werden können, den er ehrlich und aufrichtig liebt - und wenn diese Gefühle erwidert werden. Doch... der Teufel verliert nur ungern seine Jünger. In dem Buch, das wir gefunden haben, steht geschrieben, dass für die Erlösung von der Ewigkeit und der Blutgier ein Opfer gebracht werden muss. Das ist die grausame Prüfung des Teufels."

Sarah stockte und schluckte schwer. Sie wollte ihm verdeutlichen, dass sie, sollte diese Sage wahr sein, bereit war, dieses Opfer einzugehen. Doch sie wusste, dass er es niemals zulassen würde. Und genau davor hatte sie Angst.

Liz merkte, wie Sarah zögerte. Nicht ahnend, dass es weniger die Angst vor dem möglichen Tod als vor der möglichen Weigerung des Grafen, diesen Weg zu gehen, war, die die Wirtstochter vom Sprechen zurückhielt, legte sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, ihr verdeutlichend, dass sie weitersprechen würde.

"Diese Prüfung beinhaltet, dass der Graf das Blut des Menschen, mit dem er diese gegenseitige Liebe teilt, trinken muss. Dies darf allerdings nicht durch einen Biss geschehen; stattdessen... stattdessen muss das Blut abgelassen werden. Und dies meint... alles. Um der Sklaverei und der Herrschaft Satans ein Ende zu bereiten, muss sein Diener einen hohen Preis zahlen."

"Und dieser Preis ist die Frau, die er mehr liebt als sein eigenes Leben", flüsterte der Graf, als Felicitas schloss, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein. Niemals. Das ist es nicht wert." Die Bestimmtheit in seiner Stimme war, was Sarah so gefürchtet hatte. Er würde es nicht tun. Lieber wollte er auf ewig verdammt bleiben, mit diesem unsäglichen, todbringenden Durst nach Blut, statt einen Menschen zum Wohle so vieler anderer zu opfern.

"Doch, das ist es, Richard. Du verdienst es, von diesem Leid befreit zu werden", protestierte Sarah.

"Nein. nicht wenn es heißt, dich dafür zu verlieren. Dann lieber die Ewigkeit in Verdammnis und ein Stück dieser Ewigkeit mit dir, als ein sterbliches Leben ohne dich, denn das wäre schlimmer als die ewige Verdammnis." Zärtlich trocknete er die Tränen, die seinem Sternenkind über die Wangen liefen mit einem weißen Seidentaschentuch, ähnlich dem, mit dem er sich beim Mitternachtsball ihr Blut vom Mund gewischt hatte. "Schau", sprach er dann und deutete auf die dunklen Flecken, die Sarahs Tränen hinterlassen hatten, "weder deine Tränen noch dein Blut möchte ich je wieder auf solch einem Tuch sehen." Vorsichtig zog der Graf das Mädchen aus ihrer knienden Position und in seine Arme.

Liz fühlte sich wie ein Eindringlich in dieser liebevollen, intimen Szenerie und schickte sich an, die Bibliothek leise zu verlassen, doch von Krolocks Stimme hielt sie zurück.

"Warten Sie, Liz. Ich habe noch eine Bitte."

"Natürlich, Exzellenz."

"Ich möchte, dass Sie und Sarah weitersuchen. Nicht jetzt und sofort. Aber ich wünsche mir, dass Sie nach einer anderen Lösung als dieser suchen. Vielleicht gibt es noch mehr."

"Wenn Ihr die Frage erlaubt - wie konntet Ihr diese Bücher überhaupt zusammentragen, wo doch sogar ihr bloßer Anblick Euch bereits zerstören kann?" wollte Liz wissen, als sie nachdenklich zurück zu dem Raum, den sie gerade mit diesen alles verändernden Antworten verlassen hatten, sah.

"Meine geliebte Gemahlin hat sie damals gesammelt, in der Hoffnung, mir eines Tages helfe zu können. Ekaterina ist ein Mensch gewesen, und doch haben wir gemeinsam das Wunder vollbracht, eine friedliche und harmonische Ehe zu führen, trotzdem ich schon damals ein Vampir war. Und auch mein treuer Koukol hat großen Anteil daran, brachte auf meinen Wunsch viele Bücher ins Schloss; darunter leider auch welche jener, deren bloßer Anblick mich schon vernichtet hätte. Meine Frau fand nie diese Passage, die ihr entdeckt habt; oder vielleicht war es eines der Bücher, die Koukol erst nach Ekaterinas Tod auf das Schloss brachte."

"Dann werden wir unser Bestes tun, um zu finden, was immer in diesen Büchern zu finden ist", erklärte Liz, beinahe schon feierlich, und Sarah nickte heftig.

Sie würden der Sklaverei durch Satan ein Ende bereiten.

* * *

_Bitte nicht verwirren lassen - der Titel des Kapitels bezieht sich auf den Inhalt, nicht auf die Story selbst. Wenn die Story zu Ende, abgeschlossen, ist, dann steht das "Ende" auch am Ende ;)_


End file.
